Over the Hill and beyond the horizon
by Saying Grace
Summary: When Anton Hill set Sam and Andy as his next target, they are given the chance to start all over again. In so many ways... (AU set post season 1 episode 9).
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think I can go through another shift like that, Trace" Andy exclaimed as she closed her locker door shut, after getting dressed and ready for shift to start.

"It's soooo hot out there. I don't get it. It's nearly September already! How can it still be so hot after last week was so cool and we got the coats out!? There should be a law against it or something. And if there will – I'll be the first to enforce it! It's the third heat wave this summer, and they only get worse. Look at me, it's not even 9 AM, I've just come out of the shower, and I'm already all sweaty like a pig!"

Andy did have a point there about how things only get worse, Tracy knew. The first heat wave was when Andy shot the guy. The second was during her probation after the shooting, when the AC at her building didn't work so she ended up at Tracy's couch for a couple of nights, making it harder for Traci, Leo and Traci's mom to be together in their tiny 2 bedroom apartment. And now this heat wave, which is the longest, and people are way beyond acting crazy.

Tracy was sure it was something else that really bothered Andy, but said nothing. She knew Andy will share when she's ready, and knew her friend better than to dig into it right now.

Time and space, that's what Andy needed, Traci thought to herself.

That, and a 12 hour shift in a full blast AC working at the squad car. Nothing less than that will work.

Five minutes later, during parade, Andy was pared with Sam. **Again**. She looked back from her desk seat to the back of the room where he usually set during parade. He gave her one of his smiles and she couldn't help but smile back at him, one of her newly acquired reflexes. It was not surprising that they rode together today as he still was her TO, but he somehow managed to get to her nerves every day the past week, ever since she was cleared to come back to work. She just hoped he will simply leave Luke out of the squad car today. He just didn't know how not to interfere, and she found his interest in her love life highly annoying. Especially when it came out when he used Luke's head as a piñata, when he punished her to sort a pile of shredded papers or whenever he shot her one of his "smart" remarks causing her to turn the other cheek over and over again. It was getting to the point where she was actually thinking of going to Best to ask for a change of TOs. Sam was a professional and she could learn a lot from him, but she just can't do it now. Not after everything that had happened. Even if he says that 'it was what it was', whatever **THAT** means.

They were half way through their shift when the call came in – dispatch called all units to a cooling warehouse not too far from them, something about murder scene and drugs. Sam looked at his rookie while answering dispatch and turning on the lights. By the look on her face he knew she'll hate seeing Luke right now, and he knew He didn't want to run into Boyde from Guns and Gungs today, but… that was the job so they had to do it. Not that he knew what was wrong with her and lover boy, but he saw their glimpsed looks during parade so he figured there must be troubles in paradise.

Andy saw Boyde once in the past, when he came to debrief Sam after she burned him. Sam's physical reaction to Boyde's presence in the room was so evident, he didn't even try to hide the fact the he hates the guy. Somehow, this made Andy look at Boyde differently.

Once inside the warehouse, Andy finally felt alive. A creepy thought considering this was a multiple murder scene in a butcher's warehouse with drugs hidden inside the animals, but she had to admit it was really nice that she finally found herself in a cool place and not oozing sweat all over her body.

Luke was nowhere to be found on scene, and so was Boyde. Sam and Andy shared a look as if each one of them was worried for the other's response, and were both relieved to find these people missing. The scene clearance and witness statements were performed slowly, none of the officers present inside willing to go out to the scalding heat.

"1505 what's your 20?" dispatch was heard through Sam's and Andy's radio. "Cooling warehouse at Sheppard" was Sam's immediate answer. He was still quicker than Andy with the radio, though she was getting better by the day. Two seconds later both Sam's and Andy's phones rang with text message received. It said: "Officers Swarek and McNally, report ASAP to Staff sergeant Best's office. Use lights, sirens and do not stop at any traffic lights. Do not stop or talk to anyone on your way".

As Sam finished reading the message on his phone he looked at Andy. She looked terrified as if she was a Bambi running on the road and caught by a passing car's light all of a sudden. She really was as cute as a Bambi to him, not that he'll ever admit it out loud to anyone. "McNally", he asked prolonging the LL sound, her eyes meeting his with a look of puzzlement on them, "what have you done **this** time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

Thanks for your trust. Here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

20 minutes later they found themselves inside Best's office, standing behind closed doors and facing the people they both feared the most this day – Best, Callaghan and Boyde. Once they were inside, Best walked up to the glass walls of the office, and started pulling all the curtains down. The office walls closing in fast on them making both Sam and Andy inhale deeply, as if this is the last grasp of air they'll ever have.

Luke looked at Best as if asking for permission to talk, and then started talking:

"Emily Starling was found dead two hours ago in Montreal. She didn't come to work today, so a friend stopped by her place and found her body – or should I say – her body parts".

Sam looked shocked, and Andy gasped as a look of mortification took over her face. She remembered Emily very well. They met the first day she worked with Sam. At the end of the day, after Andy found the USB drive with the incriminating data on it, they gave it back to Anton Hill in exchange for Emily. Andy didn't know where Emily went from the bus stop after they dropped her, and Sam was purposely misleading her, saying that the less she knew the less harm could be done to her in the future.

"There's more" Boyde took over the lead, causing both Sam and Andy to snap out of their gaze.

"The killer used Emily's blood to re-decorate the walls" as he was saying this he tapped his finger on his cell phone's screen and flipped it towards them, revealing a picture sent to him by one of the Montreal detectives. The picture showed 6 thick dark red words:

**TPD 15D**

**Swarek**

**McNally**

**You're next **

Sam's first response was to look at Andy, reaching his hands to catch her as it seemed to him she's about to faint. Somehow she managed to pull herself together in the last moment and grabbed one of the seats in the office, letting her body drop on it as all the air came out of her lungs.

Sam looked at Best and plainly said "Well, that's concise. I get why Hill's guys are after me, but why McNally?"

"We guess it's because she was with you that day. Maybe they think you both were in this together" Boyde answered. The room was silent for a minute or two. Andy was sure it will take forever for someone to talk again. She turned her head from Sam to Luke, then Boyde and Best and back to Sam again, not knowing whom to look at.

"So what's next?" the walls echoed Andy's first verbal response, though the words were barely noticeable as she was still struggling to hold herself together.

"You go under. First for several days, then we'll see what's next" Luke answered rather harshly. Sam raised an eyebrow, but he knew there's no other option. If one of the largest scumbags of Toronto wants you dead – you need to disappear from the face of the earth, literally speaking.

"Give me the keys to your places, and I'll have someone over there to water your plants and walk your dogs when you're gone. Your salaries will be deposited at secured bank accounts under your names until your return; money will be transferred to you by email request to the detective in charge. As of now you are both officially on indefinite paid vacation, you are not allowed to talk to anyone in and out of the barn. Hair and makeup artists are waiting for both of you at interrogation room 1, to give you an overall change and to match you with wigs. Once done, we will prepare you your new ID, driver's license and OHIP card. For your convenience you shall both keep your first names, but I need to know what will be your new surname for these cards. We will also give you new pre-paid phones. The numbers will be written on the back for you to know them. We have these numbers here as well, to contact you if needed. You're not allowed to copy any of your old numbers to the new phones. You can take whatever clothes you have here at the barn, but I strongly suggest you'll take the bare minimum. Could be Hill's people already followed you and know your outfits. Anything else you need, you'll have to buy on your way. We shall give you some cash money to get along for a while. Once we're done here we'll bring a black-windowed SUV to the Sally port, you'll get inside end we'll drop you off at a bus station 15 KM distant from city limits. From there – you're on your own. Do you have any obligations for the next few days that are needed to be sorted out? Do you have any questions?" Luke's speech was fast and concise.

Andy lost him somewhere after '_hair and makeup_'. Would it really come to that? Just like that? Giving up her hopes and dreams and just start running from one mean guy and his huge gang? Will she just loose her car? Her car….

"Wait!" Andy called out to Luke "I've just bought a car and I was about to pick it up today after shift. I still need to register it and all".

Both Luke and Sam looked at her surprised. "What? I got tired of asking favors for rides and I can't walk in this heat not even one more day" she said apologetically, raising her shoulders just a bit, biting her lower lip in the process. Sam was so proud of her for taking this initiative, but he'll have to tell her that some other time. Now everything was a mess and there were too many people in the audience. Actually, only one too many people. Luke.

Boyde was the first to get the meaning of what she was saying and told them all it was actually great news. Seeing this was done in such short notice – he could not give them a car yet, not without risking them by using a car Hill guys might already marked as police cars. And renting a car is way too expensive and noticeable. This way, they can get Andy's new car and register it under her new name and they'll have a legitimate car for them to use. Once the IDs are done, Luke will go to the dealer's and get the car for Andy, then he will meet them at a decided location outside of Toronto.

All people present in the room looked at each other without saying a word, knowing Boyde's idea is much better than taking public buses in this case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! **

thanks for the vote of confidence.

Your reviews and follows are great power boost!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue. As much as I would like to, I meet McSwarek only in my mind...

* * *

It was not even 20 minutes before both Sam and Andy were showered, off their uniforms and wearing the clothes they wore this morning, heading to interrogation room 1, making sure no one is seeing them in the process.

Luke came into the room as the hair stylist was discussing hair color tones with Andy.

"I need your new surnames" he said.

Andy thought for a second and said "I'll be St. Claire. Andy St. Claire". Sam looked like he was holding his laugh, and just smirked at the foul meaning of the name. He remembered her mother's first name from back when Tommy was Oliver's TO. After what he overheard at the burglary-hostage case a while ago, he thought Andy would NEVER refer to her mother as "saint", not after all that have happened.

"If she's St. Claire, then I'm Sammy DeCalma". 'Sammy the relaxed' he called himself… so much contradiction to his true nature. Sam laughed at his own joke, and Andy happily joined him. What the hell… when the going gets tough, the tough start to laugh… and laugh was all they could do at this absurd situation.

"St. Claire and DeCalma it is, then" Luke said. Not getting why both Sam and Andy laughed so heartly about two so meaningless stupid names. "I also need you to decide if you're going together, or apart. You need to figure out your cover stories before leaving the barn. I don't want you to tell it to anyone but yourselves. The less we know – the safer you'll be in the long run."

Sam answered immediately without even looking at Andy: "We're in this together. We'll figure the story when we're done here". Luke looked at him in disbelief. Obviously Sam didn't get that Luke was trying to make them NOT go together. "Are you sure about that?" Luke tried again "if the two of you are together and Hill guys find you – you're both dead. If you separate your ways – one of you might have a chance even if the other is caught".

Sam spoke, totally oblivious to the real reason behind Luke's words. "She's my rookie. She never even done deep cover before, you know how she failed the John sweep task, and you wish to send her alone?! Might as well put her in a box and send her as a Christmas gift straight to Hill's restaurant!" By now Sam's tone of voice was so high it was audible outside the room. Sam saw Andy looking at the door and at the hair and makeup people in the room, and brought his tone back to normal levels "And besides – first rule of being a cop – you never leave your partner, and you always keep each other's backs. Andy is my partner and I'm going with her. End of discussion".

A look of admiration spread over Andy's face, and sent Sam an appreciative big smile. When Luke said they should be separated she got really scared, knowing that she cannot lie and defiantly cannot hide properly without asking for help. Without Sam by her side – she'll be dead within a week or maybe even less.

Luke looked over at Andy, knowing that Sam has a point, and called her to the corner of the room to talk to her more privately. When they reached the corner of the not-so-big room, he lifted his arms and placed his hands on Andy's shoulders. Sam saw the way her body stiffened in response, and knew that he was right this morning to think something was off with them. "Are you sure you can do this with **him** Andy? If not, we can put you in some witness protection program, and someone will keep an eye on you." Andy shrugged her shoulders in response, giving him a lost puppy look. She was sure about nothing. This morning she thought her biggest problem in life is how to get to the dealership without asking for a ride, and now her life is being knocked out of orb and he asks if she's fine with it? Is he for real?

"Of course I want to be with him, Luke" she said with a very sure tone in her voice. Luke raised one of his eyebrows, as if saying "I told you so". Andy let a frustrated sigh escape her lips before continuing, raising her hands to flip Luke's off of her shoulders. "He's my TO. I trust him with my life. Half an hour ago I've just learned that maybe pretty soon I'm going to not have any life at all. And I know that with the witness protection program you're usually not THAT protected. So to your question Luke" she spat his name with a scorn that didn't escape anybody's ear in the room "I am doing it with him. And if you're thinking about the night of the blackout – I told you before and I'll tell you again: NOTHING HAPPENED. I was there to let off some steam, we talked about the shooting and I came back home once the power came back. It was over 4 weeks ago, Luke, get over it!" When she was done with this sentence she turned abruptly around, walked fast to the chair in front of the hair stylist and snapped the color samples palette out of his hands, absorbing her every thought in the shades of blonde showed to her.

She didn't see the remorseful look on Luke's face. Nor did she see the surprised look on Sam's face. He had no idea Luke knew Andy came to him at the night of the blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

thanks for the vote of confidence.

Your reviews and follows are great power boost!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Luke stormed out of the room, letting the door smash against the doorframe as it closed.

It took them 40 minutes to get through the hair and makeup process. The makeup artist taught Sam how to glue a fake mustache and beard, advising him to skip shaving from now on, letting his natural beard grow. She also gave him some hats, caps and one wintery casket to cover his head as disguise. Andy was given 3 wigs at different lengths and colors, each of them making both her and Sam laugh as they looked at their reflections in the two-sided mirror in the room. Andy's face and hands were covered with some heavy tan spray, making her look Mediterranean.

"So… what's our story?" She looked at Sam and started asking, trying to give some foreign accent to her talk. Sam looked at the two other people in the room and then said "Don't. You're bad with accents, so stick with the one you normally have. Anything else we'll sort between ourselves in the car".

When the professionals left the room, Boyde stepped quickly inside to take their pictures. His foot light as a panther about to charge it's pray. He left them in the room for a while. Andy tried talking to him about their story again, but Sam only looked at the two-sided mirror hinting her they don't know who's on the other side. She got the hint and they stayed silent until Boyde returned to the room.

He handed each of them a new wallet with all their ID cards and some cash. He gave Sam another envelope with a big stack of money in it. "Use it well. Hide it well. You know the drill." After thinking for another minute he added addressing Sam: "this is not your typical UC job, Sammy boy. This time you don't need to get the bad guy to notice you and to like and trust you. You need to get the good guys to like you. You need to be so liked they won't even know you're in the room with them. You need to behave, Sam. You both need to be invisible."

No matter how much Sam hated being called 'Sammy boy' by Boyde, he knew Boyde was right. This was definitely different than his past undercover jobs. Before, it was never done in self protection but only for intel purposes, and he never had to run away before. He also never had a female partner before. This was definitely different.

Andy looked through the cards in her wallet, pulling one out and clearing her throat "Ehhm, Boyde?" Both Sam and Boyde looked at her as she continued "why do I need a gun holding permit? I thought we're supposed to behave and not take anything out from the barn" Boyde laughed and answered lightly "I know this is **way** bigger than both of you, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you out of here without some sort of protection. Remember the night you and Epstein got those unregistered guns? Well… let's just say that not all of the guns were actually registered here and taken for destruction... We kept some of them over at Guns and Gangs just for cases like this." Sam was so happy to hear that, a look of appreciation taking over his face, he started to think maybe he misjudged this guy. Having two unregistered guns with them as they run from Hill's guys is definitely a plus.

"Here are your guns", he pulled something out of the bag he had in his hands." This is yours, Sammy, a big manly gun. Andy – I'm sorry, I'm sure you're used to the guns we have on the force, but it had to be believable, so I got you a small feminine gun. You can fit it into almost any purse you'll have, or so my girlfriend tells me." He added with a goofy smile, handing them both their new guns. "Look, Luke doesn't know about this, so please hide them. Ok?" They didn't need to be told twice, the weapons immediately hidden in the duffle bags they were given earlier to pack their belongings.

When everything was nicely packed, Boyde opened the interrogation room's door to check if anyone was in the hallway. It was already the middle of the night shift, and the barn was mostly empty.

"Wait!" Andy called a second before they stepped out of the room. "What will you tell everybody? Can I call my dad?" Boyde looked at her, remembering he didn't collect their old cell phones and that he didn't give them any instructions on how to contact him. He flattened his hands towards them and said: "give me your phones. If you know any numbers by heart – I can't take them from you, but you cannot call anyone just now. I need to know who will be your emergency contact. And by "emergency" I mean the kind that you see your life flash in front of your eyes emergency, not the 'I broke my nails' one." He gave Andy a penetrative look. They took out their phones and handed them to him. Both Andy and Sam automatically knew who their people will be and they answered simultaneously: "Traci", "Jerry".

"Fine", Boyde answered. "I guess you know these people's phone numbers by heart. I will establish a secure email address. And I'll text it to you soon. Whenever you need money or other help – send me an email. If I'm off on a job, I'll give Jerry or Luke the full details. Don't trust anyone else. Be careful to never reveal your location in these emails, and ask for money to be transferred to some a place far away from your real location. You will contact Officer Nash or Detective Barber only in case of emergencies, only by collect calls, and only from payphones. The rest of the staff will be informed that you left for some family business, and asked for unpaid indefinite leave. I will inform your father you took some UC job that needed a new face and that you were partnered with Sammy boy here. This will relax him for a while, I think. Is that clear?" both Sam and Andy nodded. It was clear. Cristal clear. They were to disappear from their life, not knowing if and when they'll ever come back. Nonetheless, the look of horror in Boyde's eyes didn't escape any of them. It was obvious this doesn't happen every day, and that they were walking into the unknown.

Once again Boyde opened the door, scanned the hallway and led their way to the Sally port. The SUV was already there. Sam and Andy got quickly to the back seat as Boyde took the driver's seat.

Andy noticed the car had a thick dark glass between the driver and the back seat, and looked puzzled at Sam. "This is meant for us to talk confidentially, and for no one to be able to see us, not even from the front of the car." He said reassuringly. The car started moving, and Andy realized how scared she is. It was like riding a car with your eyes covered – you can't see where you're going or what's ahead, and you can't see what you're leaving behind.

Sam looked at the terrified look on her now tanned and blonde face, and decided to cut the macho image for now. She was scared, and she was about to jump out of the car just to stop feeling like that. He gently reached his hand, trying not to spook her, grabbed her hand in his, and softly whispered to her ears "It's going to be fine, McN…St. Claire. All's going to be fine." It now downed on him that he will have to change this reflex. He loved calling her by her last name, making the LLLL sound longer than needed whenever he wanted her undivided attention. Well… maybe the L at St. Claire could roll the same on his tongue.

She gave him a half-smile, and answered "well, I would prefer it if you called me Andy. Don't know why I chose my mother's name to begin with, **Sammy**". And she squeezed his hand in hers with a teasing smile. She knew he doesn't like to be called that.

The rest of the ride went on quietly, their hands still together, streams of strength and heat going from their fingers up and spreading through their bodies. It was the only stable and reassuring thing they can hold to in this time of uncertainty. It was also something they had each secretly wanted to do ever since Andy tackled Sam at the alley the first day they met. After a while the car came to a complete stop and they waited for Boyde to come and open the door for them. They had no idea if this was the last stop, or if this was some sort of an ambush to get them.

They heard voiced outside the car, none of them distinguished or with any meaningful words. Someone was laughing. Another minute had passed before Luke opened the door and helped them out, by the look on his face he was the one to laugh just now. Once they stood out of the car with the duffle bags in their hands, Luke tossed a key towards Sam, and as Sam caught it Luke quickly climbed up the SUV's passenger seat, and the car took off fast with a squeal and a cloud of smoke, as if Boyde and Luke didn't want to stick around to see them get safely into the car.

As the SUV disappeared into the horizon, Sam and Andy turned back and faced Andy's car.

"**You've got to be kidding me!**" Sam yelled, kicked the tar under his legs and stayed put. Andy shrugged her shoulders. "Come on" she said "I don't like to be standing in the middle of nowhere in the dark". She held his hand and pulled him towards her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

Your reviews are great power boost!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

This was defiantly a **HER **car. There's no way a guy would have bought such a small, red car for himself.

As they tossed their bags to the back seat Andy knew Sam will not let her drive. She quickly went to the passenger's seat and climbed inside the car. It was still hot outside, and the car had some remnants of the AC that Luke had on a couple of minutes ago.

"I think we should find the nearest motel to get some good night sleep" she said. "or we should go on driving all night to get as far from the city as possible" he answered with a snapping tone, letting his experience talk while trying to get his limbs in the right place behind the small space of the steering wheel.

"You just had to go and get the smallest car there was. Didn't ya?" he sarcastically said to her. "Well, you know how much I suck at reverse parking" she answered him truthfully, "if you want I can drive". "No thanks" he answered quickly. It was clear for them both that in this car there's currently only one designated driver, and that's Sam.

It took Sam two minutes to get settled after pushing his seat furthest back possible. He then ignited the engine and brought the AC back to life. They both took a deep breath, and Sam signaled his way into traffic. The road was relatively empty this time of night, and they both rode quietly for several miles.

Sam dozed off to his thoughts. He could not believe he was so naïve. It's like his radar is turned off whenever Andy is involved. When she said she bought a car he was so happy not to ride the bus that he didn't even bother to ask what car it was. Well, the joke is definitely on him, and she is going to pay for it. Big time. He just has to figure out when and where.

In the mean time Andy, at the other side of the car, just wondered how long she needs to wait before he'll stop for them to eat, and when could she fall asleep for a while.

A sudden beep from the car interrupted their thoughts. The Fuel light turned on. "Come on!" Sam exclaimed "He got you your new car but didn't think of filling the tank before letting us run away? What kind of a boyfriend is he!? 'Cause he sure is not THAT good of a cop!" The words came out louder than he meant. Andy shrunk a little in her seat. This entire situation was **frustrating**. Him, Her, Luke, Hill. All these issues kept colliding into one another in her head. What she didn't know is that Sam actually wanted for her to see she has no future with Golden Boy (as he secretly called Luke). He didn't know if he thought he wants her to have a future with **himself**, seeing she was really not his type, but the night of the blackout really shuffled whatever it was that they had going on.

Andy didn't reply. By now she knew her TO enough to tell that there are times you just don't answer Sam Swarek. You stay still and wait for him to calm down.

Not a minute had passed and she noticed a gas station up ahead. She pointed it out and he pulled off the highway. When the car came to a stop near one of the gas posts, Andy quickly got out of the car. She didn't want Sam to start maneuvering his way out of the car and back inside. Time was crucial. As she opened the door Sam called her, and asked her to get him something to drink from the store. It's been over 20 hours since he woke up that morning, and he hadn't had anything to drink since before they were called to the cooling warehouse.

Andy was in the store for a couple of minutes. She came out flashing her now blonde head from side to side, trying to wake up in the process. A sudden movement at the side of her eye caught her attention and she immediately started running towards their car, yelling at Sam to start the engine and get ready to move. She quickly climbed inside while screaming at Sam to step on it and go. As she slammed the door back on herself and the car got out of the gas station, a black SUV pulled into the station with windows wide opened and guns pointing out at them. Gunshots were heard behind them as Sam sped up to nearly 150 KMH as fast as the car responded. As this was a womanly car, it didn't have the strength Sam was used to when driving the police squad cars or even his own car.

They drove like that for 10 minutes, Andy constantly checking the back mirror. At some point they figured they lost the chasing car, as they didn't see anyone behind them. Sam turned off the highway at the next exit, now facing east. After taking another exit and riding it for a couple of minutes he slowed back to the speed limit. Being caught by local police for speeding was not an option in this case. As their heart beats slowed back to normal, Andy handed a disposable paper cup to Sam "Large black no sugar. Sorry some of it spilled." she said, her voice still shaken by what just happened. "Maybe a red car was not such a good idea after all. I chose this color so I could easily find it at the parking lot". Sam laughed. Figures Andy will choose a car based entirely on her parking habits and not on anything else. "If we see an open dealership we'll go and buy a different one. Is that OK with you? And thanks for the coffee. I was not sure you know how I take mine, seeing you never offered to bring me coffee at work".

Andy smiled shyly. She reached her hand to the bag she brought from the store. "I also brought you a sandwich. They only had tuna or eggs at this hour. I brought us tuna because the eggs looked stale. Don't worry about the smell in the car or anything; we'll open the windows if needed. Do you even like tuna sandwiches? I kinda like tuna more than eggs. Definitely more than turkey" her speech came to a sudden halt when she realized she was just blabbing about tuna and turkey. Sam took the sandwich from her hand saying nothing.

It was quiet in the car for a while, both passengers eating their food. Sam saw another exit at the road and decided to take it. The more turns you make – the better are your chances to get rid of your followers.

"Great instincts out there, St. Claire. Great thing you finished fueling the car and closed everything down before going into that store, too." As always, Andy found his compliments mean more than the words that made them. Knowing his grumpy personality she knew these compliments don't come easy to him. She didn't skip the fact that he still called her by her last name, and not Andy. "Well… I was trained by you, right? Heck, I probably still am being trained by you. You didn't cut me loose yet" she answered.

As they drove into the night, both of them started thinking about what Andy just said. The silence became thicker, and all of a sudden it was too unbearable. Sam didn't know what caused this change of air, but suddenly the air turned stiff and he felt an urge to stop the car and take a five minutes' walk in the fresh air, just to clear his head. He noticed Andy shifting at her seat, and realized she felt the change, too.

"So…" she was the first to break the silence "we didn't get to talk about our, ehhm, story. What so you think it should be?" Sam cleared his throat to indicate he heard her, and then took a minute to think about it. When he spoke, his words came out softly, as if trying to not intimidate her, like almost in a whisper "for the time being let's figure out the story for each one of us alone, and if in a couple of days we'll learn that this is going to be much longer, we'll decide about the "us" part. What do you say?" he raised his eyebrows as he spoke, showing the palm of his hand in her direction. Andy nodded in response, and the stiffness in the car starts to vanish.

15 minutes later, Andy came out of her thoughts as if a lightning had just hit her. Sam knew this jump. It was her "cop jump", whenever she found some piece of evidence that she just had to go dig into to eventually reveille the truth. "Sam…? Luke brought this car to us from the dealership. He also left it on a specific highway facing a specific direction. He left the car un-fueled and we had to get to the nearest gas station to fuel it. At THAT specific station we were just shot at. Do you think this is all just a co-incidence?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

Thank you to all those in favor of moving on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I'm inspired by Rookie Blue, but really don't own it.

* * *

Sam thought about it for a minute before answering "Don't go there, Mc..Clair. Not yet. It's too soon. Luke is not the sharpest pencil there is out there, but he is not corrupt. I know him for several years already, and I don't think he is. Let's just take it slow and see how things are going. Maybe we should just in case change our phones, as well. We'll do that after we get the email address from Boyde."

They rode on for a while before Sam noticed Andy fell asleep. He was glad to see she found some internal bliss to quiet her thoughts long enough for this to happen. He too was very tired, but he had no choice. The coffee and sandwich Andy brought him woke him up a bit, and that should be fine for now.

He reached his hand to his bag in the back, and managed to pull a long sleeve shirt from it without even twitching the steering wheel. '_Man, this car is tiny!_' he thought to himself. He then brought the shirt to the front and covered Andy. She sleeplessly responded by snuggling with it and deepening her position in the seat. When she did that, Sam noticed the plastic bag she brought from the store had some chips and chocolate in it. He pulled out a pack of chocolates, and quietly opened it. Boy, Andy knew him better than he thought if she knew this chocolate is his favorite.

Andy woke up to the beeping sound of an un-fastened seat belt. She jumped up in her seat turning her head at all directions looking for Sam. She found him at the back of the car, next to a gas pole. She was amazed by the brightness of the day, and looked at the clock on the car's counter. She was shocked to find out she was asleep for more than two hours.

"Why didn't you wake me up? When you're so tired you need someone to talk to you when you drive" she rebuked. "It's okay St. Claire, the fact that you were sleeping doesn't mean I didn't have someone to talk to. I should have guessed that your mouth is so used to moving, that you'll do it in your sleep as well" his tease surprised her. She DID NOT talk in her sleep and she knew that. "Anyways, it's your turn to drive and my turn to sleep. Do you want to get anything to eat before we leave? We can park the car behind so it will not be noticeable from the highway and go get some breakfast in the diner here."

5 minutes later they stepped together into the diner. Andy with her new tanned complexion and blonde hair and Sam with a baseball cap and a mustache. In an act of casualty appearance Sam placed his hand on Andy's lower back to guide her to the table.

As they were looking through the menus, Andy caught Sam glimpsing at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? Your look was not the 'nothing' kind of a look"

"Yup" popping the P

"**Really** sure?"

"Well…if you insist… the tan is not so bad, but blonde is not your color, you should know."

"Oh, really? And now you're the fashion police?"

Sam gave her a silencing look. Right now, they were NOT related to the police. Not the real one and not of any other kind.

The waitress came and took their orders, and they set drifting their looks all over the diner until their food arrived. When they were nearly done with their plates, Andy couldn't' take it anymore. It was obvious Sam had things going on in his head, and it was obvious they were related to the night of the blackout. It was also clear as daylight that he had no intension of sharing any of that with her. "Can you please make this any LESS awkward? I KNOW you're thinking about the night of the blackout. I felt it in your hand on my back, so please – spell it out for me, will you?" Sam looked at her for a moment. His response in a manner way different than what Andy wanted it to be.

"Knock knock" he said.

She looked at him in disbelief, and decided to go with it. For Sam it was always **his** way or no way.

"Who's there?"

"Leena"

"Leena who?"

"Leena little closer and I'll tell you"

She leaned closer, surprised to find their faces nearly touching as he was leaning forward too.

"This will be awkward if we let it be. Let's decide to NOT make it awkward. Let's decide to talk about what we can, and to leave other issues outside of the car. OK?"

For a brief moment Andy felt his breath brushing her face and she was sure he thought about kissing her right there and then.

Sam snapped his head away, and took out some bills from his new wallet, left them on the table and walked outside. He knew from the beginning it's going to get tough with her next to him all the time. He just didn't know the hard parts will come so soon.

Andy came out of the diner two minutes later, holding two cups of smoothies. The day was not as hot as the one before, but still relatively hot. She gave him the smoothies and signed her head towards the store nearby and walked there without waiting for Sam's acknowledgment.

Sam was waiting for her by the car when she came out. She had new sunglasses on her, and a bag filled with other goodies he couldn't see. He opened the driver's seat door for her and walked around to the other side of the car. It took them a couple of minutes to get the seats sorted out to their heights. Andy placed the key in the ignition and slowly fastened her seatbelt, waiting for Sam to say something. Anything.

The car came out of the gas station back to the highway. Andy was still waiting for Sam to be the first to talk. As he made no signs of lip movement, she reached back for the bag of goodies, pulled it to her lap, and started taking out things. "This is a gift from me to you. Your Knock Knock joke was not funny, so I got you a new joke book" as she said this she tossed a book at his lap. Then she took out a pair of sunglasses she bought for him, very similar to those she tried at his cover apartment. "These are for you, so you won't roll your eyes when I drive, or for whenever you fall asleep and don't want me to know you did. And last but not least… **this** is for eating **MY** chocolates earlier" and she pulled two bags of the same brand he ate when she was sleeping "figured if we liked the same brand, we should need doubled supplies".

Sam didn't know what to say, so he just mumbled something resembling 'thanks' and stared out of the window, putting his sunglasses on. This woman clearly had no idea what she was doing to him. She had no idea that she was reading his mind and keeping herself one step ahead of him almost all the time. She just kept on surprising him.

The rest of the day went on about the same. One of them driving, the other sleeping or keeping company. They switched every time they needed to refuel. This was another down side to this car – being so tiny it had the smallest gas tank possible, so they had to refill it every 300 KM or so. They discussed which direction they should be going, and decided to stay within 5 hours drive from Toronto, so they could come back fast once they're safe. Every now and then they pulled over to stretch their sore limbs or to buy some more food and use the public toilets.

As the sun was starting to set in the west, the car already looked like a garbage bean on wheels but none of them cared. Suddenly one of their new phones started to ring. Andy was driving, so Sam reached back and pulled the phone off the bag.

"Hello" he answered. By the look on his face Andy knew it was Luke calling. If it was Boyde – Sam would wear a different expression, after all that had happened between them in the past day or two. She quietly heard him making all sounds, none of them actual words. She tried getting his attention to ask him what Luke was saying, but Sam looked aside from her, and faced the car window.

After he snapped the phone closed, he sat silent for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders and let out a big blow of air. Andy knew this could NOT mean good news.

"There's good news and bad news. Which do you want me to start with?" As Andy didn't answer he continued: "good news it is, then. Well… looks like the reason we lost our followers is that the store owner had his own gun, and shot the SUV's tires on its path through the gas station. The SUV crashed into a billboard at the far end of the lot. All passengers either killed or severely wounded. Luke found out the owner's affidavit and saw that he mentioned a small red car running out of the station just as the SUV drove in. Luke is making an effort with the local PD to not investigate into the whole red car issue. He also deeply apologized for the no fuel thing. He was distracted by something and didn't notice. TOLD YA – NOT THE SHARPEST PENCIL, BUT NOT CORRUPT. He thinks we're safe now, as long as we keep low.

The bad news is that they're still trying to find someone to go undercover into Hill's organization because we will not be safe until him and his gang members are behind bars for good. Luke was really sorry to tell me that we cannot come back now and that it might take months or even longer before we could. I guess golden boy really misses you" Sam knew his last remark was just plain mean, but he let it out of his mouth nonetheless. He watched as tears started to well in the corners of Andy's eyes.

How much he hated being the bearer of bad news, every time he did it on the job, and even worse now with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's another one. **

**This one I was really looking forward to writing. You'll see why at the end…**

**You're reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Notice - I have updated chapter 6, and it is no longer the A/N. **

**read that before starting here.**

* * *

Andy didn't answer and just kept on driving. At the next gas station she pulled over next to the toilets, and ran inside leaving the car still running and the door open. Sam killed the engine from his side of the car, and stepped outside. It took Andy more almost an hour to get out of the toilets, and Sam was starting to be worried. She looked as if she's been crying this entire time. Sam desperately wanted to reach for her and hold her in his harm until everything bad will go away and she could smile again. He knew that he cannot do that. Not now. Not yet.

She gave him a sad smile, lifted her shoulders a bit and said "you're driving now. And I think I need that bag of chocolates…"

"Lion's heart you've got there, Andy, lion's heart." It was the first time he addressed her by her name, and it felt so good to hear it. It made her feel so much better. Much more than what the bag of chocolates is going to.

When they hit the road again, Andy's hand reached out to the radio. For the first time in almost 24 hours confined with him in the car, she wanted something to help her block him away. They had some bunting about the type of music they should listen to, and then settled for some soft rock channel. Sam gave in knowing this is what she needs now.

It took Andy a couple of hours and many quiet sobs to finish her bag of chocolates. Another hour passed by before they noticed a diner, and she decided she needs something else to eat. She convinced Sam to pull over and they set there for a while eating their burgers. By now the hour was late, nearly midnight, and the diner was empty but them. It was their first meal without checking behind their backs every other minute and running out of the door right when they're done with the food, sometimes leaving a rather large tip behind. They both made a big effort in the conversation, trying to keep it as light as possible.

On their way out of the diner Andy looked outside and realized where they were. Apparently they made a big circle around Lake Ontario and came back to Niagara Falls. "Maid of the Mist" she said. Sam looked at her bedazzled, a question mark spreading all over his face. "I want to go on a Maid of the Mist tour now. To shake off and wash away all the negativity in our situation! I need to let my thoughts be silenced by the noise of the falls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! Let's go, old man. Let's shake things up!"

Sam reluctantly agreed. The last time he was on that boat didn't end so well…. He got so seasick his nephew just laughed at him and his sister took him in for a week because he could not drive back to Toronto.

When they got to the ticket stand it was closed. Not surprizing as it was now 2 AM. The sign said the stand will open at 9 and the first boat will sail at 10, so they got back to the car, and parked it near observation tour, leaving the windows open and letting the falling water sound wash their thoughts. There was no need to talk, though none on them was able to sleep.

When the ticket stand opened, they bought their tickets and waited in line for the first ride. On the boat itself Sam looked at Andy, realizing she was indeed letting things go and washing everything bad away. How he admired her for that! He wished he knew what to do with himself whenever bad things happened to him. As he thought about it some more, he realized that he, too, was having fun. That this is exactly what he needed, too. He looked at Andy trying to catch her eyes and tell her so, but she suddenly fell down next to him, and he caught her just an inch from the floor.

Sam held her for a couple of seconds before she woke up. He was happy none of the other passengers had noticed this and that they thought they were just hugging. By the time the boat docked Andy was back to her senses, trying to calm Sam down and saying this was nothing and that it surely happened because she was so tired, almost exhausted. Sam told her they'll get a room in a motel off the highway, and they should both get some sleep.

When they got to the car and started driving, Andy was blabbing again "I'm telling you Sam, it's nothing. I was just tired, and the boat shaking was so soothing, and I was thinking about how sick I as with this car. Look at you – seating all day crunched up like a giraffe in a box. It just makes me sick. I'm so sick of it, Sam. Sam! I'm sick. I really am sick now, Sam!" it took Sam a minute to realize she was not blabbing any more, and that she was indeed about to throw up any second. He reached his hand back and gave her one of the many bags laying there. The sounds and the smells that followed left no room for imagination. It was very obvious what was going on.

"I'm taking you to the doctor, Andy!"

"We can't Sam; it's too close to Toronto here. What if Hill's guys are out there waiting for us? It's probably just the stress and the chocolates and the food and the boat and the car and the big mess called our lives. It's all adding up. My body is sore in weirdest places and the food is coming right up. It'll probably be over soon. 24 hours max." After that Andy laid her head back and fell asleep in no time.

Sam didn't have to think twice what to do. He pulled his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. A number he has dialed so many times before. "Hey, It's me. Can you meet me outside in 20?"

Andy woke up to the gentle shakes of her body. Sam was calling her name and shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up. She was so deeply asleep she didn't notice the car was parked at a remote corner of a large parking lot behind a huge building.

Behind Sam stood a woman Andy never saw before. She was wearing a white long lab coat, and Andy saw a stethoscope hanging from her neck. She figured out where Sam had brought her, and was about to refuse to step out of the car when Sam said: "Andy, it's OK. Meet Sarah, or should I say Doctor Sarah, my sister." Hie eyes were smiling as he spoke, and the dimples were glimpsing here way, too. Andy's eyes shifted from Sam to Sarah, as if trying to assert the similarities between them, to make sure he's telling her the truth.

"Let's go, Andy, the ER is waiting" Sarah said softly and reached her hand to help Andy out of the car. At the sudden movement Andy reached right back to grab another plastic bag and let out some more of her bowl content before setting herself in the safety of the wheel chair Sarah brought along.

Sam quickly drove her into the building, knowing exactly where to go. Andy noticed that, but didn't' ask about it as she was too weak. Sarah was right behind them, telling Sam that quarantine room 5 was all theirs. Once inside the room Sam quietly closed the door, and helped Andy climb up the bed, fixing her blonde wig in the process, keeping his hands on her cheeks. Sam saw the question on her face and answered with a soothing tone "you're here under the name of Andy St. Claire. You're being held in quarantine as per request made by the local police until further notice. Don't worry, I've done this many times when I was undercover. it helps when your sister is a doctor and your brother-in-law in a cop here. And by the way, "here" is at St. Catharine's hospital. Sarah and Josh moved here a couple of years back."

When he was done with his speech a nurse stepped into the room and started attaching Andy to all needed machines. Her heart bit shortly echoed from the machine, bringing the screen to life. After that, the nurse inserted a needle to pull some blood samples and left it inside with saline IV.

Sam brought the joke book from the car with him, and now set on a chair next to her. He started reading some of the jokes to Andy who was dosing off on the hospital bed. Sarah walked in after about an hour, ready to give Andy her physical examination after receiving all her blood test results. When she saw the joke book in Sam's hand she started laughing, and told Sam it really was about time for him to get a new one.

"A **new** one?" Andy asked

"Well, you see, when I was 13 I was attacked by some guys on the street. I was really depressed after that, so my dear baby brother here, who was only 9 at the time and couldn't tell left from his right, went out and bought the largest book of jokes he could find, reading them to me at every possible occasion just trying to make me laugh." Sarah looked at her brother lovingly and Sam started looking as if he was actually blushing, something Andy didn't think to this day was physically possible. Sarah then stepped forward and hushed Sam out of the room for privacy, and started examining Andy.

When she was done she called Sam back in. what she was about to tell Andy should be heard by him too.

"So, sis, how's our patient doing?" Sam chivalry asked, approaching Andy's side and reaching for her hand.

Sarah looked at them together holding hands. She didn't' know what was going on there, but there definitely was **something** between her brother and Andy. And they also clearly had no idea what's going on.

"Well, Andy's mostly dehydrated and tired"

"Told you so" Andy scorned at Sam and wrinkled her nose while pouting her tongue put.

"And we need to keep her here for the night"

Sarah started walking to the door, planning on making a fleet right after she says what she has yet to say.

Her brother stopped her from pacing, asking "You're keeping her here because it's a 24 hour thing, right?"

Sarah looked at him and said as she opened the door: "Well, according to the blood tests it's definitely something, not a 24 hour something, more like, ehhm, a 9 months something."

And with that she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!

So… who saw THAT one coming? Be honest…

You're reviews great! It's so much fun to see how some of you got really into the sotry :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

A 9 months kind of something…

Andy was rolling Sarah's last words again and again in her head. She understood each word separately; she even understood the meaning of the whole sentence. What she couldn't understand were the implications of what the Blonde Andy heard just now on how the Brunette Andy's life will be in the future.

Future… well, there's still the present to get through first. And there's still Hill to run away from, and Sam is still here as well.

She then realized his hand was still holding hers, same as it was only 30 seconds ago, when the world was much less intimidating than it is right now. She squeezed his hand slightly, just making sure he's still breathing.

Sam retrieved his hand quickly from her grasp, making her regret that she squeezed it in the first place.

"You're going to have a baby, Andy. Do you know how THAT happened?!"

His response aroused the snappy side of her. "If you think I'm going to tell you about the birds and the bees right now, you're SO mistaken, mister. You know HOW it happened; you really want to know WHY it happened. And I don't have an answer for that. Not yet. You know what? I can't deal with all of this right now. It's just too much. Hill, you, me, hospitals, babies. I think it's best if you just walked out of here right now, and left me alone. Thanks." She turned in her bed making her back face him, and buried her head in the pillow. She decided to wait until he leaves before she'll let the tears come out. If he'll just do it fast enough she might make it.

Sam stood still for a brief moment, realizing he was really NOT one of the good guys right now. He reached his hand to pat her back but pulled it back on an after-thought. Without touching her or saying a word he left the hospital room and walked away.

As Andy heard the door slams back to its place she allowed the sobs to run freely into her pillow.

* * *

Sam was walking up and down the streets of St. Catharine's, pondering what his next move should be. Taking Andy back to Toronto was not an option. Talking to her about an abortion was out of the question, as he somehow sensed that after her childhood story she'll dream about a large family and be insulted by the mere suggestion of an abortion. That left only one option for Andy. But where does that leave him?

He stopped for a minute to think, and looked up from the pavement. Seeing where he stopped he smiled to himself, reaching the most important resolution he has ever made thus far in his life. He opened the store's door, feeling the rush of cold wind coming from the inside. He stepped inside and smiled at the salesperson.

* * *

3 hours after he left, Sam sled the room's door open, happy to find Andy sleeping. It was already several times these past 48 hours he saw her asleep, and he kept finding himself mesmerized to that look. It really was addictive.

Andy sensed his presence in the room, and moved around in her bed to face him.

"Hi" she whispered "How was your walk? Would you mind getting me my bag from the car? I really need to get a shower. I think you should get one, too."

Sam was more than happy to take the opportunity to once again step out of the room and put a hold on the words that will surely follow.

When he came back, Sarah was in the room. She was giving Andy another physical examination before she headed off for the night. Her shift will soon be over. She was happy to find Andy more relaxed and hydrated. She told them the nurses will soon come to take off the IV and the machines, and that's it until the morning round of blood tests to see if they can release her from the hospital.

She took Sam outside the room to say goodbye without Andy's hearing. "This girl is gold honey. But like real gold – she's also very fragile. I don't' know if this baby is yours, but please try not to shake her too much. She really needs a friend right now, not a TO."

Sam smiled in appreciation at his sister the big heart. After what happened to her she decided to help as many people in need as possible, and ended up at Med School for that same reason. "Don't get your hopes too high sis; I don't think you're going to be an auntie so soon. Andy has a boyfriend back home and it is not me." They hugged and Sam came back into the room.

The nurse was bandaging Andy's forearm after taking the IV off. When she got out of the room Andy asked Sam to lock the door. "I asked Sarah and we can do that for the night. We can also close the window door so we will be able to get these costumes off. Can you please close all curtains while I'm in the shower?" She slowly climbed off her bed, took her duffle bag and went into the shower. When she came out 20 minutes later with fresh clothes and wet hair, the curtains were down, the door was locked, and she found Sam sleeping at the chair next to her bed, his glued mustache tilting to one side of his mouth. She climbed back to the bed, pulled the blankets up and turned off the light.

* * *

At 5:30 am the alarm in Sam's phone went on. He reached his hand into his pocket to turn it off. He vaguely remembered setting it on last night while Andy was in the shower so they'll wake up early enough to put their gear back on before the day shift begins and people start getting in and out of the room. He looked at Andy's long brown locks spread over her pillow, pulled one of them and moved it briskly through his fingers. The silky feeling was really intoxicating. He left the hair lock and tapped his hand on Andy's arm cutting her strings of slumber. She woke up and smiled at him. "Morning, Sammy"

"Good morning to you too, Goldie Locks. It's now time to wake up and wear your wonderful blonde hair again."

"aarrggggg" Andy responded and covered her head with her pillow.

"Come on, Andy. The nurses are going to be here any moment. We need to be ready."

Andy threw the pillow at him, pushed her blankets away and stepped into the shower to brush her teeth and fix her wig. 5 minutes later she came back out looking even a bit enthusiastic towards the day about to come. Sam found her way of dealing with things amazing. When you looked at her, you could not tell that in the last 50 something hours she has been chased out of her life by a mobster and found out that she was pregnant in the process.

"Hey, lioness, remember I told you yesterday we'll talk about the 'us' part of the cover story? Are you up to it now?" Sam tried to sound as light as possible tough his heart was now racing.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him, but gave him permission to talk with a gentle wave of her head. As Sam was about to start, a shadow passed Andy's forehead. "We didn't figure out the 'I' stories, either. So let's do that now as well. Can we?"

"Yeah, yeah" came his reply. And then he realized he didn't really think about the way he's going to bring his resolution from last night to her knowledge. "I don't' know how to say it, so I'll show you what I got yesterday, and you'll tell me what you think. OK?" Andy nodded her head lightly and Sam continued by pulling a small velvety box from his pocket. Andy gasped as she was sure she knew what's going to be in that box.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**Don't worry. It's not even CLOSE to the beginning of what eventually will be the end. **

**You're reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"Sam? Are you sure about that?"

"Just hear me out, Andy. I promise you'll understand by the time I'm done."

Andy placed her doe eyes with a look of so many emotions at Sam, waiting for him to talk.

"You see…" Sam tried to start, then paused and scratched the back of his head, as if he didn't know how to go from here. This was much harder than he ever thought it would be.

"Well… ehhm…."

"Sam? Please say something. Anything. You can't flash this box at me and then say **nothing**. Just take a deep breath, look me in the eyes, and say what you want. That is, if this **IS** what you want…"

Sam cleared his throat and started again. "When I grew up, I didn't know my father. I met him only when I was six and my mom took me to visit him in jail and we had Pistachio ice cream. That's my favorite to this day. The best flavor in the world, to me." He lifted his eyes to Andy and by her puzzled look he realized he's not making any sense. Well, not yet. So he continued, trying a different approach "When Sarah said yesterday that you're pregnant I realized that as long as we're on the run from Hill, this child will never meet Luke, and will never see its father. And I just can't let that happen .I know what it's like to grow up without a father, even when you're just a toddler. So… I guess… what I'm saying is… I want to have an active role in this baby's life, so will you take this ring so the world will know this child has a father?" as he said it he took out one of the two rings in the box, pulled her hand from the side of her body, and gently slid the ring on the appropriate finger.

Andy didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She just lifted her eyes from her hand to Sam, and back to her hand.

"Look, just think about it for a while, and I'm going to take a quick shower in the meantime. Too bad I don't have any clean cloths. We have to go and buy some today, when we get out of here. I'm going to use your soap as I only thought of bringing my toothbrush" And he stepped into the bathroom, as if a heavy lift was taken away from his shoulders.

A nock on the door intruded Andy's thoughts. The nurse came in to take her vitals and to draw a blood sample. Within a couple of minutes she was left alone with her thoughts again, and Sam emerged from the shower all freshened up. All too proud that he managed to glue the mustache back on. He saw the contemplative look on Andy's face, and knew it will be too much for him to answer her if she'll start talking. He capped his head with the baseball cap and retreated from the room mumbling the words 'coffee and breakfast' in the process.

As Sam was at the door a bright dazzling glimpse caught Andy's eye, and she noticed Sam was wearing the second ring from the box.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello"

Andy allowed the present to surface into her conscience and saw Sarah standing in front of her while humming the song from 'hair'. She checked her watch and was amazed to see it was already half past 7, time for morning rounds.

She gave Sarah a tiny smile, and allowed her to do the physical examination. It was very obvious that Andy was indifferent to what was going on.

When Sarah saw the ring on Andy's finger, she gave a surprised shout. "No way! How could you get married already? I know Sam can move mountains if he wants, but this is **really** fast, even for him. What did he do? Get the night judge to come here and marry you in the middle of the night?"

Andy was still silent, and Sarah realized this was probably not the case. She started stroking Andy's back, trying to get her to move, talk, cry or anything. At this point, any sort of response from her patient will be welcomed. Her #$$# brother she'll deal with later.

Slowly Andy started to shift her left hand, reaching it at Sarah's eye line. "See this, Sarah? This is not my wedding ring. This is my pity ring. This is your brother's way of making things better. He wants us to pretend to be married so he'll have a clear conscience about the baby not meeting its father until this is all done."

"And how do **you** feel about it?"

"I think a baby should be loved, and it doesn't matter how many people will give that love, as long as they don't walk away in the middle." Andy sounded harsh even to her own ears, and Sarah noted she wasn't given a direct answer to her question.

Sarah closed her eyes. She could not believe her brother was so mean. The man she thought was the perfect gentleman – rough on the edges yet mushy soft on the inside. She hugged Andy for a minute and then quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

Even though she still didn't know what to answer Sam, Andy managed to pull herself together and looked around the room. Her phone started beeping awhile ago that the battery needed recharge so she leaned down to her duffle bag to get the charger Boyde gave them. When she was searching the bag she felt the cold sensation of one of the guns inside, and it made her feel safer, as if she was back at home and at work. She retrieved the gun out of the bag and placed it under her pillow, and then she plugged the charger and the phone.

* * *

Sam was taking his time at the cafeteria. He was always bad with emotional confrontations, words not being at his side. Give him a scumbag in the interrogation room and his mouth will thrive. Put him in front of someone else – he'll just end up scratching his head and walking out of the room.

He was already out of the quarantine room long enough for Sarah to do her morning rounds, so he decided to head back to the room, and take Andy a cup of coffee and a muffin. Standing at the cashier and ordering her coffee, he realized he didn't know how SHE takes it, and that's just a day after he teased her about knowing his drinking habits. He remembered Oliver said something about Zoe drinking only tea while pregnant, so he got her a cup of tea thus avoiding the coffee issue. Once again he found himself dumbfounded by her in the total, and by the many bits and pieces of her.

Outside Andy's room he found Sarah waiting for him, a look of fury in her eyes. "Sammy DeCalma, what the heck happened to your chivalry?! Is THIS how your mama taught you to behave?!"

Sam took it she did check Andy's body head to toe not excluding any finger. He raised his eyes at her and waited for her to continue, gesturing with his eyes. This time, she was more relaxed.

"Sammy, I love you, you know that. But you have to understand there's a HUGE difference between doing the right thing for the wrong reasons, and doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. And I told you last night – Andy is gold and fragile and you must keep her safe."

"So which is it, Sar? Am I doing the **right** or the **wrong** thing here?"

"This, my baby brother, I can't help you with. Only you two can answer this question, together. Now go in and **be** with her, **talk** to her, and **try** to make her laugh and relax. If she doesn't, then this baby issue could soon be resolved by nature, beware." She turned around and walked down the hall to her patients.

Sam stepped into the room and handed Andy her tea and muffin. She grabbed the tea from his hand and told him to leave the muffin on the bed stand, both done without raising her eyes from the screen of the phone. She was playing Sudoku, and didn't want to lose her concentration.

After a while she placed the phone on her pillow, and then looked at Sam, knowing she must give him an answer soon.

"Look. Maybe if this baby didn't happen now, we still would have decided to play some sort of a couple. I mean – if we're about to get a cover story and a cover place to live in, then we must find a reason to live together. So, I say let's keep this game going and play house for a while. Now, go to the gift shop and get me a big hard cover notebook, and a pack of colored pens. I'll pack the bag in the meantime. Sarah should be back any minute to give me my release forms and instructions."

Sam was relieved to hear the acceptance in her voice, and left the room to get her what she wanted.

When Andy was done packing her shower bag, she came out to the room, almost running into Sarah who was waiting for her. Sarah handed her a pile of papers and said: "These are your release forms. My medical instructions are written on the last page. Namely: you cannot seat in a car for more than 3 hours straight. You need at least a 2 hours break between one drive to the next, preferably not sitting the whole time. You need to sleep 8 hours a night and eat properly. and at least one hour of easy walking each day. No more junk food and no excessive workouts. You need to visit an OB/GYN doctor soon for your first sonar, so when you know where you're headed – call me and I'll recommend someone. I've prescribed some vitamins but you're not obliged to take them. And tell my brother to loosen up. I promise you he's a good man, just give him a chance." With that she reached her hands out and hugged Andy for a long moment.

Sam was standing outside the room, holding a plastic bag, he didn't mean to, but he ended up hearing and seeing everything.

The hug was interrupted by Sarah's beeper. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed Sam standing outside. She then read the message inscribed on her beeper's screen. When she was done, her eyes jumped to Sam "There was a big gang-related shooting in one of the Niagara Falls' casinos ten minutes ago. Many were wounded by gunshots from both sides. They're sending some of the wounded here to separate the gangs. Hill's people are on their way to this hospital by helicopter, ETA is less than 5 minutes. You guys need to get out of here, NOW!"

Sam grabbed the duffle bag and reached his hand to grab Andy's. For some reason she was very slow to respond. By the time he managed to get her out of the room and they were already half way through the hall, she suddenly cut her hand loose from his, and run back to the room. When she was back out a few seconds later, a small metal bump was showing at the back of her pants. She shrugged her shoulders at him and said with a smile "my TO will be really pissed at me if I forgot an unregistered gun at a hospital bed."

As the helicopter reached the heliport on top of the main hospital building, a small tiny red car was making its way out of the parking lot below.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

So, Sam and Andy hit the road again…

Your reviews are much welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

5 hours and 200 kilometers later, Sam and Andy were walking back to their parked car, hands laden with bags of clothes they had just bought.

For Sam, the experience of shopping with a woman's eye at him all the time was more than stressful, but he thought he managed to keep his cool, although he nearly snapped at her when she made him try new colors on, which were not his usual Black, Grey or Bordeaux. She also made him buy a couple of work pants and buttoned tops, and allowed him only two pairs of jeans. On the bright side, she did let him choose his own underwear and socks.

Andy didn't get many cloths for herself, as she knew she'll soon need a new wardrobe anyway.

Next on their list was the drug store, which Andy would have been glad to skip but Sam dragged her in, and made her buy the vitamins his sister prescribed, as well as all the soaps, shampoos and creams they needed. They also found one suitcase to hold all their belongings so they will pass as newlyweds on their honeymoon.

From there they headed straight to a motel for a long over night rest. Sam located an Italian restaurant on the way, and they stopped to take a takeout meal. When they got to a motel they had a picnic on the floor as there was no table in the room, being able to stretch their limbs at all directions.

When they were done, Andy pulled her notebook and pens from her bag and started writing. Sam picked up the trash and set on the armchair, intrigued by her feverish writing, as if she was driven by some demon. He decided to let it go, and kept playing with his phone, trying to download all the apps he had on his former one using the free wi-fi the motel had.

"Sam?"

"Uh?"

"If you were not a cop, what would you have been?"

"Is this one of your 'what tree would I be' quizzes, Andy?" he flashed his dimples at her. She threw one of the pillows at him in reply.

"I mean it, Sam. See, I think we already spent a major part of the money we have in our wallets, and I don't know how much is in the envelope Boyde gave you. We have to assume that one day all the money will be gone, and we cannot rely on the force to keep giving us paychecks forever if we're not working. We also don't know if we'll be able to get the money transferred to us regularly. So we need to decide how to get our own money. We both need to get a job."

Sam bit his lips. Once again – Andy was the calculated one, and kept being one step ahead. "I don't know, McNally" using her last name made him feel weird for the first time in several months. Saying 'Andy' felt so much better now.

"When you were undercover, what jobs did you usually take?"

"At my first UC I was a Zamboni driver. Then I was a bartender, a laundromat guy, a warehouse carrier, a truck driver and a delivery guy. Does that help? In most of them I wasn't really doing the job I was paid for, but rather what the big bad boss told me to do at all hours of the day. I don't think THAT will qualify on a CV. What about you, Andy? What did you want to do if you were not a cop?"

"I never thought that I will not be a cop. I was thinking about it now, and I think maybe I'll find a job in insurance, but I don't' think it will be very interesting. So maybe I'll apply for a pre-K teacher job. I mean, I could do that for a while, until I'll be too big to move around, and then my precious husband will take care of me, right?" She winked at him.

Andy left her notebook on the bed and went to brush her teeth. When she came out of the bath Sam was on the phone, telling Sarah they're heading to Timmins, and she gave him a name of a friend OB/GYN she'll talk to and set an appointment for Andy in two days. Sam wrote the name and number in Andy's book, and then hang up.

As Andy overheard most of the conversation, Sam didn't feel the need to share.

"Will you come with me to that doctor?" She asked as she was climbing up the bed, covering herself with the blankets, the uncertainty in her voice made him quiver.

"I don't think so. It's kind of a womanly privet meeting, isn't it? And I **am** your TO…"

"Sam, you said this morning you wish to be my husband. Unless I got the whole 'ring on your finger' thing wrong. And going with your wife to her first sonar is kind of a big thing for husbands nowadays."

"Andy, please. Don't. I can't. Just Can't."

"Can't or Won't?"

No answer came from Sam's direction.

Andy laid her head on the pillow and curled on herself. Sam grabbed the pillow she previously threw at him from the floor and headed again to the only arm-chair in the room. He heard her sobbing, and it tore his heart away.

"Sam, can you please come? I need a friend now. If I was home I would call Traci over, and make her hug me and whisper in my ears that it will all be fine until I fall asleep. Do you think you could maybe do that? I must have someone with me right now. I don't think I'll make it through the night alone. It's just so hard right now."

Sam thought about it for only a minute, and he realized his rookie needed him and she was calling him for help. No matter what, he had to back his partner up. So he grabbed the pillow and slowly walked to the bed, lying down at the opposite end from Andy's and reaching his arm to gently stroke her forearm. Something was stirring in his guts. As much as he respected Andy's decisions in this matter, there was something that nagged him since they heard about the pregnancy a couple of days ago, and he had to ask.

"What about Callaghan?"

"What about him? He broke up with me the night before all this started. He doesn't care about me. And he definitely will not come to my side if I said I needed a friend."

All this was new to Sam. He didn't know they officially broke off, he thought it was just a phase or something. And it still didn't answer his question.

"Why not tell him about the baby? Maybe this will change some things. I mean, he should be the one with you in that room, hearing the heartbeat for the first time, not me."

Andy's answer came after a couple of minutes' thought. He could feel something was bothering her, but he could not tell what. She was biting her lower lip nervously.

"Will you come with me to the doctor's as a friend, not a husband? I don't want to be in there all alone."

Again, not answering the question.

Sam decided to give her a direct answer. "Andy, ever since I was a little boy I was told that the first time you hear the heartbeat is very special. specifically speaking – your first born's heartbeat. And I've always hoped that one day I will get to hear that. If you want, I can come as your friend and wait outside while the doctor is giving you the test, but don't ask me to go in there and pretend to be your husband and the father of this child. I want to save this for my own child one day."

"So why did you offer to be this child's father as long as we're undercover? You thought you won't have to help me while pregnant? To support me no matter what? What's the point in pitying me and putting this whole charade if you're not playing by the rules? Ah, I forgot. You play by **your** rules. So here, take your ring and I don't need any favors from you." By now she was sitting up, tearing the ring off her finger, and tossing it at him then throwing herself back on the pillow.

Sam was insulted to the depths of his soul. He had no idea Andy thought he pitied her. He himself didn't know that till now.

"Andy, can we please start this talk all over again? I don't' think you understood me. Andy, please?"

Andy's sobs were loud for a moment, and then started to cool down. Without lifting her head she said he can now start talking.

"Andy, look at me, please."

Reluctantly she turned her head on the pillow to face his side of the bed. She saw him tweaking the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, and she knew he was searching for the right words.

"This is me, Andy. This mess, this not knowing how to say what I know I should say and what I want to say. This is me Andy – messy."

"When I gave you the ring this morning, I thought about the future. I thought about what will happen in 6, 7, 8 months – whatever the timeframe is. I thought about the present, too, in terms of getting a house together and acting like a couple for the neighbors to see. I did not think about the process of the pregnancy. This, to me, is entirely yours – and by that I mean you and Luke. I cannot go into the doctor's office and pretend to be the baby's father. I just can't and I already told you why."

"Then don't"

"Don't what? You really want to get a place for yourself all alone? You really want to raise a child single-handedly? Look at Traci, Andy. Look at her, and tell me **this** is the life you choose for yourself." He looked at her, his eyes wide opened, expecting her to diverse the conversation to how good a mother Traci actually is.

"I meant don't pretend. You can go to the doctor's and see the sonar, and not pretend that this is your child, because it is."

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you already guessed it, and some wished for it. This was really inevitable.

And this is how this story turns to another chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

What do you think will be Sam's reaction? How is that even possible for them to have a baby together?

**Your reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy was sitting on the bed, her legs covered by the blankets. The room was silent as it was for the last 10 minutes or so. She didn't check her watch as it didn't really matter. What mattered was the man sitting across the bed. The man she told 10 minutes ago he is the father of her baby. In the minutes that had passed, she saw his face change so rapidly between such a wide range of expressions that she wished she had taped him, to prove to him in the future that he's not as stoic as he wishes to be, and that people can sometimes actually read what he's thinking just by looking at him. She waited for him to be the first to talk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup" snapping the P, as she always did.

"Really sure? No could be, might be or whatever?"

"Sam, I've only been with one man for the last month and a half, and I think you know who that man was because you were there, too."

This caught him off-guard. "You just admitted that you and Luke broke off less than a week ago, so how could that be?"

She knew he will catch on that detail, and it still frustrated her that he didn't believe her. Then again, he had every right to question what she had told him. This will have major effect on his future, as well.

"We did. I mean – he did. I did long before that"

"Care to explain? Because you're not making any sense."

"Who's Jo?" She answered with a question of her own.

"Who? Jo Rosati?"

"I guess. Is there any other Jo?"

Sam had a feeling he knew why her name was brought up."A detective that left 15 to a special task force a couple of years ago and never came back."

"And what was this Jo's relation with Luke?"

"Why do you need to know? It was in the past." Sam didn't know what effect his words will have on her, and he answered reluctantly, hoping she will not shoot the messenger. "They were partners for a while, and they hooked up. After a couple of kissy-wissy years she got up one day and left. Rumor has it Luke proposed and she refused."

Andy's eyes started welling up again with tears.

"Sam? I told you earlier that I need a friend right now, right? So can you please be here with me and I'll tell you everything? I just want to turn off the lights, as I can't say it and see your face." With that she got out of bed and turned off the main light, leaving the bathroom's light on and the bathroom door half opened. She got back to bed and laid down, tucking herself with the blankets and indicating Sam to do the same. She took Sam's hand with hers before she took a deep breath and started talking.

"What is it? Three months since we first met? The day I tackled you out of your under cover job was the first day I met Luke. Looking back now I must say I'm jinxed. I've ruined your work on Anton Hill's case, and now you're stuck with me in this complicated situation. Anyway, at the beginning you weren't really nice to me, to say the least, and he was there at the end of each day. After a couple of dates together we started spending nights together as well." Andy felt Sam's hand tense, and she continued "I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry, but I must say it all for you to understand. Well, after a couple of times he started calling 'Oh my joy' after we were… you know…" a puff of air from Sam's side proved that he **did** know.

"At first I thought it was like the 'holly molly' I have every now and then" to this Sam had to reply with a teasing tone "your holly molly thing? I think I remember that one..." and she heard him laugh.

Andy fondly slapped his hand and continued. When she rested her hand back on the sheets Sam's fingers found her forearm and started drawing gentle lines up and down her inner arm.

After I heard this 'Oh my joy' a couple of times I realized it's actually 'Oh my Jo', and not 'joy'." Sam's fingers stopped for a second and continued their march when she started talking again. She knew if she was to see his face right now, rage would be written all over them, she could also hear him grind his teeth. "I tried asking him about it one day but he dismissed it and said I need to get my hearing checked. He then started working longer hours and never came home in a reasonable hour. He switched shifts and whenever he worked – I was home and vice versa. Needless to say there was no physical contact between us. It was like we broke up without even talking about it. He just disappeared and ignored me. I can't stand when people just take off and don't talk first. Things were like that for a week or two, and then there was the blackout"

"Which I already know you told him about the next day" Sam interfered.

"I told him to make him see that I didn't need him anymore, that I actually never needed him to begin with. I wanted to tell him that if he chose to volunteer on the case instead of being there for me, maybe he should go look for his precious Jo, whoever she was, and tell her how much she messed up with his head and heart. But I ended up saying that I came over to your place to let out steam and to talk, and that I went home when the power came back. What I **didn't** tell him is that the steam was in your bed, that during the talk we were both naked, and that the power came back after 6 AM. I also broke up with him that day."

"If you broke up with him what was the fishing cabin all about? and how could he still break up with you 4 weeks later?"

"I waited for you, Sam. I waited for you to come and say something so this could continue" he felt her hand moving back and forth between them. He didn't realize how close to her he moved when she was talking. They were now almost snuggled tight to each other.

"And when you didn't come and didn't call I started to wonder if all of that ever happened. One day before I came back to work after the shooting Luke came over to my place, begging for another chance. I don't know why I agreed. When I saw you that day playing piñata with Luke's head in a helmet I knew something was definitely there, even when you didn't do anything about it. Later that day at the cabin, I told Luke it was that time of the month all of a sudden, and slept the night on the sofa. A week later he tried again, and when I told him I still don't trust him after leaving me all alone after the shooting and that I can't forgive him for that, he broke up with me."

"And why did you repeat it that night when we were threatened and forced to start this journey?"

"I thought about the future, Sam. I thought that if while we're gone people will start talking about us being together it might come out from Luke that we were already together when you were my TO. I didn't want us to face probation when we can go back to playing real cops saving the world."

Sam threw his arm around her, and told her she did good.

Sam was quiet for a minute and Andy felt his body relax.

"Sam?"

"Uh?"

"Sorry to wake you up, but you didn't say anything about the baby…" there was a question in her voice, asking for his approval that everything will be okay. She knew since the first day they worked together that if Sam says things will work out than they will.

"Sam?"

"Go to sleep Andy. It will be okay" he shifted closer to her, and hugged her like he's never going to let her go.

For the first time since the night of the blackout Andy fell asleep with a smile, feeling again that her world is a much better place with Sam by her side.

* * *

Some hours later Andy woke up alone in a cold bed.

At first she thought maybe Sam was in the bathroom, so she gave herself a quick check to brush her hair with her fingers and check if she has morning breath.

But Sam never came out of the bathroom.

The counter by the sink told her he took his toothbrush and soap. A quick look through the room told her that all of Sam belongings were gone with him.

He left her the car keys on the nightstand next to her notebook and in the dim morning light she saw he wrote on it one line that broke her heart

**Sorry. I can't be your friend.**

Checking thoroughly above and below the bed , Andy realized he took the wedding ring with him, as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!**

And that's the way our story goes, the ups and downs we never know.

Sorry this one is a little bit shorter. Promise to make it up to you in chapter 13.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**8 hours earlier**

* * *

Andy sleeping in his arms was one of the best sensations he ever felt. He had his fair share of exciting nights and beautiful lady friends throughout his adult years, but none of them felt like this. It was as if her body was molded to his exact measurements, and her features were in sync with his. He felt it the first time they spent the night together, and since then all he could think was if and when he would feel that again.

When Sarah told them Andy was pregnant, he was sure this was Luke's baby. He didn't even remember the technical details of the blackout to know if they ever discussed protection or not. She showed up in his place, it was dark, and two seconds later they were all over each other. As much as he hated being surprised, this was definitely the best surprise ever. After all was done, they were lying in his bed, body limbs all twined together. If he ever had to rank the top ten moments of his life, THAT would have been at the top three.

Until now.

Hearing Andy say that the baby was his was a shocker. The option never crossed his mind. What are the chances that one night would lead to this, seeing that she had a boyfriend all along? Well, he learned tonight that technically she didn't, but it was still far fetched.

And he was about to be a father.

Andy mumbled something in her sleep and moved closer to him, if it was physically possible. His right hand rose to pinch his nose bridge. He had to think about the future, something that never crossed his mind before. Sure, he and Jerry were talking about the day that they'll retire and buy a cabin by the lake for the kids to come over, but he never thought about the 'kids' part of this dream. Not until now.

He pinched himself harder, realizing how harsh all this was for _her_. What a week! Such a whirlwind of events! And she was brave through it all. As he knew she'll be from day one. She was amazing. He never told her that, but he thought she felt it in his gazes. She was amazing, and she kept up with his crap and saw through it. She had a way with him and she couldn't control it. He didn't want her to even try.

Hearing her say that she felt safe in Anton Hill's restaurant their first day together was the start. How could she feel safe when his gun was on the counter and his own life were seriously jeopardized before she came in? She was the one to save him, and he was the one to pay it back to her for the rest of their lives. He already had some chances to prove that. But he knew he'll never finish paying her back. Not for saving his life, not for bringing some meaning to it all, and especially not for trusting him with all her might when all odds were against them. He'll pay her back for the rest of his life.

The rest of **their** lives.

What was it that Sarah told him at the hospital? _There's a big difference between doing the right thing for the wrong reasons and doing the wrong thing for the right reasons._ What he did to Andy back in the hospital was certainly the **wrong** thing. A mistake he now needs to correct.

He reached his hand to the pillow at the far end of the bed, where the ring fell as Andy tossed it earlier. He rolled the ring in his fingers and knew he cannot leave it here. Not like this. He must do the right thing for the right reasons now. So he had to go.

He looked around the darkened room, estimating the whereabouts of his belongings and making calculations in his head.

She wanted him to be her friend but that will never happen.

He was unable to give her that.

* * *

He tried being quiet as a mouse, but it didn't actually matter. She was fast asleep and even a herd of elephants will not wake her up. He packed his belongings, wrote her a note and went out to the chilled night.

After a short walk to the gas station nearby he got himself a ride with two hippies traveling east.

As the car left the gas station, he didn't look back at what he left behind.

* * *

When the sun was rising in the far east, a new day was about to begin.

_A new day with many promises to make, and exactly as many promises to break, _Sam thought.

A knock was heard on the front door of a suburban house. A man opened it and smiled at Sam. "Hi" he said, and Sam walked in.

"I came to take what you're holding for me" Sam told the man.

The man smiled again and walked inside. Sam didn't move.

Three minutes later the man emerged from a room, holding a tiny parcel. "Make good use of it. Will you? You can only do this once, you know." Sam smiled back at him.

He knew.

* * *

When he stepped out of the house he adjusted his baseball cap and looked at the sun while scratching his bristles. He was thinking whether his long bristles already looked like a beard, and if he needed to have some other camouflage for what he was about to do. His second thought was of Andy – if she woke up, if she found his note, and if she understood.

That was so important for him, that she'll understand. Without her understanding this whole thing will have devastating results. He inserted the parcel to his pants' pocket, scratched the back of his neck with his right arm and started walking, holding the duffel bag at his left.

He went through the list he made in his head last night, deciding where his next destination will be. He then looked up, traced the bus station and headed back to town. The only home he ever had. Toronto.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he was already done with about half the things in his list. He looked at his watch and knew it's about time to make the call he planned to do today.

When the conversation died he reached his hand to his jeans' pocket to put his phone back in, and the phone started ringing. He was sure it was another of Andy's attempts to talk to him. He couldn't answer her, not until he finishes all he came here to do.

Surprisingly he saw that it was not her number, and he answered it. What he heard from the voice on the other line made him angry. This was **not** part of his daily plan.

When the conversation was over he thought for a minute and walked back into the building he just left. While walking he took out the SIM card from his phone, and threw it in a nearby bean. He cautiously took the parcel out of his pocket and placed it in the duffel bag with his phone. He found the spot he was looking for and left the duffel bag there, knowing it's not the best place, but hoping it will be sufficient for his purpose.

Five minutes later Sam walked out to the sun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you're still here after these last two chapters… I know Sam's POV was very vague, but all will be sorted out soon, hopefully :-) **

(Sitting in front of the keyboard, rubbing my hands together, letting my witch-like laugh out, and starting to write hahahahahahah)

It makes me so happy to read your reviews and see how you're all hooked to this story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Several hours after she woke up, Andy was still staring at the notebook.

_Sorry, I can't be your friend_

What did it mean? Was Sam playing with her? He seemed so all-together last night when she told him the baby was his.

And he promised it will all be okay. **He promised**.

The phone number he wrote was right next to his goodbye, along with the doctor's name.

_Well, I guess we're not going to make it to Timmins by tomorrow, little one. So let's call off the check, shall we?_ When she realized she was talking to her baby for the first time, she was stunned. The meaning of it all hitting her hard. There was actually someone in her belly. Some pea size model of its father's eyes and dimples was floating in there waiting to come out.

She pulled herself together and decided to call the doctor's office now.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Andy St. Clair calling regarding my appointment tomorrow with the doctor."

"Yes, I know you're not going to make it. Your husband just called to tell us."

"My what? Hu… hus… husband?" Andy couldn't stop the stutter.

"Yeah, Sammy, right? Are you alright m'am?"

"Yeah… thanks… have a nice day."

Andy was staring at her phone. Now she **really **didn't understand a thing.

He leaves in the middle of the night saying he cannot be her friend, and then remembers to call the doctor **as her husband** to cancel an appointment?! Does that mean he wishes to be the baby's father as long as he's not her _friend_?! **Aarrrrgggggg!**

She went to the shower trying to wash the negativity away. She felt a bad cold coming, and it really wasn't welcomed now.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Traci? (sob) He's gone. I mean… He's gone… He's really gone… He's really _really_ gone… and he's never coming back (sobs and a nose blow)"

"Andy? Stay there, honey. I'll call you right back from a secured line."

Andy heard the phone slammed and then a dead phone tone.

* * *

It took Traci five minutes, but she called back. Andy heard the noises in the background, and knew Traci was in the Ds' room, most likely next to Jerry, phone on speaker mode. The humming noise made Andy homesick.

"Andy, are you there?"

"Yeah" too weak to be close to her usual pop of P

"What do you mean 'he's gone?' Where's Sam?"

"I don't know Trace. He was here for the night and then gone in the morning. He took all his things and disappeared. And I'm so sick, Traci. I can't even move. And this white sedan across the road is standing there since this morning and I don't know what to do."

Andy could not bring herself to tell Traci the reasons that got her so sick. She didn't know who was there, and it was all so very fresh yet, she didn't know how to even say it.

"Andy, this is a lot you're telling me right now, so let's break it down to small pieces, okay? First, I need to know where you are."

"You'll make a great detective one day, Traci" Andy's smile was thin and barely noticable in her voice, but it was there, and Traci heard it. "I'm in a motel room off the Trans Canada highway. I think we got out at the Parry Sound interchange. There's a big white and red sign in front of the motel, and a gas station to the left. I'm in room 214".

"Great Andy" Traci heard how her friend's breaths returning back to normal, and continued questioning her friend while writing down her answers.

"How long have you been there?"

"We got here one late afternoon. I don't remember what day it was. But we were here for the night and Sam was gone in the morning, and after that there was another morning, and it's now afternoon. So we got here about 48 hours ago."

"And this white car you told me about, it got there this morning?"

"Yes. I went out to the gas station to buy myself something to eat and some Kleenex, and noticed this car. I've been checking through the curtains all day and the two men sitting there didn't move an inch. As if they're watching me while waiting for someone else. It's creeping me out Traci. First Sam is gone and now them hanging around all day."

"Here's what we'll do. Jerry is talking to the Parry Sound Police right now, and they'll send a squad over to be with you while we figure this thing out. Do not open the door unless these are cops telling you they were sent by my son and my ex. They need to tell you the right names, got it? Other than what you got at the gas station did you eat today at all? You don't sound so good…" Trust on Traci to ever be the motherly type. Andy was hoping this trait will grow on her too one day soon.

"Oh, it's just a flue. A really bad one, but still a flue. And crying all day because my partner abandoned me in the middle of _nowhere-vile_ is not making my nose any better. I couldn't get out of the room after I saw the car, so I didn't eat anything today."

"So I'll ask the police to bring you something to eat and you'll pay them back when they get there, okay?"

"Thanks, Traci. I knew I can rely on my dearest friend. 'A friend in need is a friend indeed'." As she said this, Andy remember Sam's note about not being able to be her friend, and started sobbing all over again.

Traci figured that Andy was crying because she was worried about Sam. This was really bad news if Sam left her there alone two days ago and never made contact. The fact that she was probably made and Hill's guys are outside her room is bad news, as well. Traci couldn't decide which was worse.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course I did, Trace. First ten times the phone rang and rang until it got to the voice mail, and after that it started going straight to voice mail, as if the phone is dead or disconnected." Saying the word 'dead' sent shivers up and down Andy's spine. She could not even think of that verb in connotation with Sam.

Andy heard some noises in the background, vague whispered conversation between Traci and someone else. Eventually it was Jerry who took over the conversation.

"Andy, Sam was in touch with Luke yesterday noon. I overheard Luke calling him and asking Sam to meet him at a hiding place so Sam could brief a new UC guy before the guy is going under. So I'm sure everything is fine with Sam and he'll be back soon. What we need to worry about is how you were found by Hill's people after almost a week, and how to get you out of there safely."

"Jerry, did you just say **Luke** **called Sam**?" The worried expression in her voice resonated through the speaker in the Ds' room.

Jerry snapped the phone from its cradle and continued the talk in private. He had a feeling what he was about to hear was not meant for public ears.

"What's wrong with Luke, Andy? I'm sure both Sam and Luke are mature enough to be professional when it comes down to that, no matter what the romantic circumstances are". Jerry knew Sam had some issues with his rookie, though he didn't know to what extent.

"Jerry, Luke brought the car to us from the dealership. He also left it on a specific highway facing a specific direction. He left the car un-fueled and we had to get to the nearest gas station to fuel it. At **that** specific station we were shot at by Hill's people. And now you're telling me Luke, who is by the way a **homicide** detective and is supposed to have **nothing** with guns and gangs, asked Sam to meet him in some secluded destination and 24 hours later Sam doesn't answer his phone. **Doesn't it all sound a bit too off to you? Am I the only one to find this ultra suspicious?!**"

"Look, Jerry, I think the police is here already, and I need to hang up. I'll wait for you to call me through the secured line, or through these cops' radios. Let's not use the line otherwise. If there wasn't a chance that Sam will call me here at some point, I would have turned it off and thrown it away. I want you to go over to Frank, and ask him what he thinks about what I just told you. And Jerry, please bring me my T.O. back, will you?"

Andy placed the phone on the bed, and went to the door, her right hand fingers firmly griping the gun she was holding.

"Who is this?"

"It's Leo and Dex, we came by to bring you some food". A womanly voice answered.

Andy opened the door. A short blonde policewoman was standing there with a sandwich in her hands and a drink in a bag. She waved her head towards the squad parked downstairs and Andy saw the cop's partner inside. "We thought one of us should keep an eye outside, as well." The officer told her. Andy allowed the woman inside, and set on the bed to eat the sandwich.

When she was done, she took her wallet out to pay the woman for the food, but the woman simply said "courtesy of the people of Parry Sound. It's from the station's cafeteria. By the way, my name is brook" and she reached her hand to shake Andy's.

* * *

Two hours went by fast. Andy created a new Gmail account under the name of "Clair DeCalma" and sent an email to Jerry's police account. She knew this would be a much better way to communicate with him, today and any other day. If there will ever be another day…

Sunset long ago over, a knock was heard on the room's door. The policeman came in to use the bathroom, hands laden with homemade food. His wife just stopped by to make sure he eats properly. Apparently there were not so many officers in this district, and overtime shifts were scarce, so his wife decided to pamper him. Larry left the food on the bed and when he was done he went back out to the car. When the door was opened Andy noticed the white car was still parking across the road.

Andy was thankful for being able to eat something which was not prepared a week ago or came from a box. She forced herself to eat, knowing there's someone else that needs the food inside her, although she didn't feel the taste of it at all.

A sudden beep on her phone made both her and Brook jump. She got a text from Jerry. "_Tracked Luke's phone, ETF on their way_" Andy didn't know what to do with her hands. Until now she managed to somehow keep herself busy by making lists of lists and some more lists on her notebook – things to buy for a cover house, things to do to get a job, foods she can cook to Sam. There was no escape from it – in each and every single list she made today her main thought was of him. What can HE do to get a job, what kind of furniture HE would like to buy, and so on and on.

"**arrgggg!**" A long frustrated sigh escaped Andy's lips. She wanted so much to hate him right now. She **needed** to hate him. To have someone to blame for this entire ordeal. Hill was **his **case. This was **his** baby. It was **him** that broke her heart yester morning and she was now worried for **his** safety. But as much as she tried, she knew it's going to be a lost battle. He was the father of her child, and even before that, she loved him, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Another nerve-wrecking hour passed by. Brook was trying to make some easy conversation with her, but realized fast that this will be a one-way conversation and stopped.

At 11 pm, Brook's radio came to life. Larry called in to check on them, and told her that he's requesting someone else to come and replace him, as he already fell asleep twice in the last hour. Brook wished him good night, and said she's staying there. Her compassionate heart didn't allow her to leave this woman with anyone else. She was anxious to see the happy ending of this uncommon situation.

Andy didn't leave the bed all day. She was now lying on her side, facing the phone on the nightstand wishing it would bring her good news. She saw Brook dosing off on the armchair and called her to come to bed for a better rest. There was no doubt in her mind they both will not get any deep sleep tonight.

At 1 am, a single beep woke Andy from her nap. She checked the phone and saw only two words written. Tears came running down her cheeks as she left the phone next to her face on the pillow watching the words as they disappeared, and then she finally fell asleep again.

The screen light was on for two minutes before it faded away, dimming the words **he's alive** as it went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys!**

**This one is for all the McSwareks out there.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Your reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy woke up several times during the night. Sleep was very elusive that night. Each time, she shifted around in the bed and then pressed the button on her phone again, bringing it back to life. Whenever she looked at the words _'he's alive'_ a little sigh escaped her lips. She had a feeling she was very close to losing him for good and didn't even know that. She could also feel Brook's reflex and alertness to her movements. She decided to thank Brook in the morning for staying the night with her. As weird as it was to have unfamiliar face with her, she now felt how it's like to be at the recipient's side of what she usually gives – be there for the other person just because they need you there.

At 8 o'clock Brook's radio came to life. Her staff sergeant gave her the daily orders, as she missed parade. Andy overheard it all.

"We were informed by 15th division in Toronto that they're sending someone here to transport the witness to the new cover place. Apparently this is a high-profile witness, and as her chasers know her car, she cannot take off with it. So, stay with her until her escort transportation arrives. In the mean time ask her to prepare for the move. Could be it will be a fast one. After that you can take the day off."

Andy didn't think till this moment what exactly Jerry told the Parry Sound police. Calling her a witness was a smart move and it wasn't really a lie, as well.

If they're sending _'transportation'_ for her it means Sam is not coming. Under any other circumstances it would have been obvious – Sam was involved in an act of some sort, and he needed to give his statement. Usually, this takes some time which she didn't have due to the white sedan outside. She also didn't know at what condition he was found, and could be that he's in need of some medical treatment.

She heard nothing from both Jerry and Traci, and she felt like she is being locked up in a darkened attic where no one is willing to show her the light on the way out. It was depressive. Being worried and stressed out and having no one to talk to about it. It also meant that something bad happened yesterday, or they would have told her to take the bus, as Boyde wanted her to do in the first place. They also wouldn't have used the phrasing _'he's alive_' if it was nothing. She wondered if they wrote that because someone else was _not_ alive, and then decided to stop thinking.

Not that it helped. Anyway she looked at it, she could not find one single bright spot in the situation. Maybe whoever comes to pick her up will give her some info. She tried calculating the travel time from Toronto, but that depended on so many things she didn't know – when they left the city, was it during rush hour, etc. she decided to just give up and wait.

Two hours later Andy was already showered, packed and ready to go. She decided to leave her blond wig and wear a different one as the former was discovered.

From behind the curtains she took one long look at her car parked downstairs, thanking the fact that as it was still new to her, she didn't have any personal belongings in it. No sunglasses, no CDs, nothing to leave behind.

At some point when Andy was getting ready, Brook's new partner brought them sandwiches and coffee, and a bottle of water for Andy. She remembered hearing once that it's good to drink a lot of water while pregnant, so she was glad to find something to do while she waited for her _'transportation'_.

At noon time Andy and Brook were discussing lunch options as Andy got a mail from Jerry saying only a few words: '_pizza on its way, hope you like it_'.

_You can always Trust on Traci_, Andy thought and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later a knock was heard on the door. Brook opened it, one hand holding her gun. There was no doubt in Andy's mind that this was the pizza guy, as the smell was too unbearable and she felt it even before the door was opened, the scent attacked her nostrils so forcefully. She turned away from the door to get her wallet to pay the guy and as she withdrew a bill from it, she realized she cannot hold it in her any longer and ran to the toilets. When she was done she washed her hands and gurgled some water to take the smell and the taste away.

When she walked out of the bathroom, the pizza guy asked her in a worried tone "are you okay?"

That voice...

Andy raised her eyes from the floor to look at the pizza guy for the first time. His head was tilted to the floor so she couldn't see his face under his cap, but the shirt... and the torso wearing it... she knew them. She picked that shirt a couple of days ago, and this torso was sitting at arms' reach from her for the better half of the last 4 months.

She squealed, jumped in her place, and then jumped at him, barely giving Sam the chance to reply in time and catch her from falling to the floor.

She hugged his full body for a couple of minutes, smothering him completely but he didn't care. She was light, and feeling her arms and legs wrapped around him was the best cure for the crap that he felt.

Suddenly, as quickly as she jumped on him she jumped back to the floor.

Her left armed smashed on his head in no time.

"This, is for leaving in the middle of the night"

Smack on his shoulder

"This is for leaving me alone"

Boom

"This is for breaking my heart"

Woosh

"This is for _not_ answering my calls"

Bang

"This is for _not_ staying out of trouble"

Boom

"This is for getting me worried sick"

Woosh

By now her hands were hitting his body repeatedly with no correlation to what she was saying. And Sam was just standing there, knowing she had a point in each and every hit.

"And **this**, this is for not wanting to be my friend"

Andy raised both her hands ready to smack Sam with all her force.

Sam caught her hands mid air and dryly said "for **that** I'm not taking blame. I never said I don't want to be your friend."

"Yes you did. On that fabulous note you left me. Well... technically it wasn't even a note more like a scribble but whatever it was it said you won't be my friend."

Sam reached his hand to her face, pulling some hairs away and scooping her cheek like it was a cup he was about to drink from.

"No I didn't. I said I _can't_ be your friend. Not that I _won't_." he brought his face closer to hers, feeling the angry sweeshes of air from her nose.

He looked her in the eyes, trying to make her _feel_ what he wanted to tell her.

"Tomaytos tomaatos potaytos potaatos" she said mockingly, making the difference in pronunciation noticeable, and pulling herself away from him.

"It's not like that, Andy"

"So what is it like, Sam? Why did you leave in the middle of the night?"

"Ehhm... hhhhmmm..." the sound of brook clearing her throat behind them startled them both. They completely forgot she was still there.

"Andy? You're pizza is waiting." Brook said, trying to keep a stoic expression, though she barely could. This bunting was fun, especially since it was clear to her what Sam meant when he said it wasn't like _that._

"It's okay, brook, you can eat it. I.. well... I'm not hungry." Andy lied.

"I know what it's like Andy. When I was pregnant I couldn't stand the smell of melted cheese either."

Andy looked down at her clothes. She bought a larger size when they went shopping the other day and she hoped it will cover her belly for some time. Maybe it was already showing.

Brook looked at her and said as if she read Andy's mind: "You don't show yet. But after you've been pregnant once you get to see the clues better on other women. And you running to the toilets just as the pizza got here was a pretty good clue" Brook smiled and continued "Anyway, what I was saying is that **your** pizza is waiting."

Andy looked at her, puzzled.

Sam winked at brook and spelled 'thank you' with his lips.

Brook turned the pizza box around and opened it so Andy will see the pizza clearly.

Andy came closer to the pizza as her eyes saw what's in the box but her mind didn't register it yet.

San came closer to her. His front grazing Andy's back. He was very proud at the final outcome. It wasn't easy to get the pizza guy to do it, but eventually he caved in and spelled "Marry me?" with the olives.

Andy turned around and looked at Sam not knowing what to say.

Sam took the tiny parcel Josh gave him two days before out of his pocket and pulled out of it a diamond with a gentle golden ring attached to it.

He knelt down on the floor, took Andy's hand and started talking.

"This time, I know **exactly** what to say" He smiled at her, showing off with his dimples.

"Andy, this" he lifted the ring is his hand to her eye level "this was brought here from Europe by my grandfather to give to his wife. My father then gave it to his wife – my mother, and now it's my turn to give it to my wife."

Andy stared at him for a second and then blinked.

"Say it again, Sam" Andy whispered, a smile starting to appear on her face.

Sam cleared his throat. He repeated this speech so many times in his head that already he knew it by heart.

He started again "this ring was brought..."

Andy interrupted him mid sentence. "No Sam. Only the last two words"

"My wife…." he said, prolonging the second word with a question mark in his voice. His eyes were glittering with tears and his smile and dimples on full display.

A knock on the door made them jump. Brook allowed her fellow officer in, holding a police duffel bag.

"Well, guys. We have a plan" the officer told Sam and Andy.

* * *

The two men in the white sedan had very clear instructions.

They were to observe room 214 in the motel and write down any one who came in and out of it and the time. If the girl in the blond wig comes out – they need to follow her and update the boss.

Someone was supposed to be in touch with them already but they figured there was some change of plan and no one informed them, so they stuck to their instructions.

They've been sitting in the car for nearly 30 hours straight, waiting for the moment new orders will be given to them and they could get out and walk around.

That day, their list was short:

10:00 - policeman comes in with food. squad left empty.

10:15 - policemen goes out back to squad.

12:30 – pizza guy comes in

12:50 – one policeman comes in with duffel bag. squad left empty.

13:20 – two policemen go out (m+f) with one duffel bag and walk around the building

15:20 – toe truck takes a red car away

15:30 – two officers (m+f) go out with a suitcase and a duffel bag and leave with the squad car.

If they were a bit more observant, they would have noticed the two policemen who came out at 13:20 were in different build then those who came in. The female was tall, slim and had short red hair while the man had the same body figure as the pizza guy who got in an hour before. They also would have noticed the gray truck leaving the back parking lot of the motel at 13:25.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

**Your reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy was sitting at the passenger's side of the truck, enjoying the wind at her face after being cooped up for two days.

"Andy…." Sam started talking.

"Shhhh…. No talking now. Let me enjoy one of the last days of summer and do some photosynthesis here, will you?"

"We need to talk"

"No, we don't. We need to enjoy the moment. _Carpe Diem_, Sammy boy" and she smiled at him. "Where are we going to, anyway? You know what – don't tell me. I'll learn eventually."

"Andy, you're scaring me here. You're supposed to change your personality _after_ we get married, not _before_. We need to talk because you need to know what happened to me in the last two days, as it has some influence on you, too".

Andy reluctantly closed her window and looked at him.

"Well then, party-pooper, am I still allowed to say that this is a great day, and that your little surprise there is the sole responsible for that remark? Or what you're about to say gonna ruin it all?" with that she raised her hand, and stared at her ring. Her new heirloom ring.

"Andy, listen. If you want, we will talk about that in the evening, I promise. Just take the ring off now, and forget about it for the day, can you?"

"Sam, you can't do that anymore. You can't say you'll be the baby's pretend father and run away when you hear it's yours. Exactly as much as you can't give me your grandparents' beautiful ring, call me your wife and a minute later ask me to take it off as if it didn't matter" Andy was about to charge, and Sam had to stop her. He placed his right hand on her thigh, and started patting her leg.

"Sorry, Andy, you need to take the ring off as we're going to meet Traci and Jerry and they don't know anything. Not about the baby, not about the pretend wedding rings and absolutely not about this engagement ring. Is this more satisfying?"

Andy pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to Sam. "Here, take it until we're done with them. Then I'm taking it back for good."

"Fine by me" Sam grinned, he left her thigh for a brief moment to grab the ring and place it in his shirt's pocket. Then his hand was placed back on Andy's leg, squeezing her inner thigh and sliding up and down again.

"So, we're going back to Toronto? Does that mean Hill is out?"

"Wish I could answer yes to that, but the answer is No to both questions. We're going to another highway motel, where Jerry and Traci are waiting for us. I need to give my statement and I wanted you there. I needed you there. You need to hear it from me, and I can't say it twice. Besides, I couldn't keep away from _this_ any longer" his hand climbed up her body, tickling her on its way, and then nestled on her belly.

It was the first time Sam actually acknowledged his baby, and both of them were silent for a minute just living the moment.

"You wanna tell me why you left in the middle of the night with a scribble on a notebook to keep me company?" Andy was the first to break the moment. Sam was thinking for a minute, and then started talking.

"Back in the hospital, after I gave you the first ring, Sarah pulled me aside and told me I'm doing the wrong thing, or the right thing for the wrong reasons, I still didn't figure it out. Anyway, when you told me the baby is mine, I knew what the right thing to do was. I needed to marry you, for real. So I had to get ready, first – I needed to get this ring from Sarah. She was holding it because I didn't want to leave an heirloom at my house when ever I'm undercover and I never got to take it back. Then, I needed to sell my car and buy a new one, so I went back to Toronto. While there, I also withdrew some cash from my savings account so we will have a good start to our new life together."

"And why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Andy didn't move. She loved the feeling of Sam's hand on her.

"I couldn't. If I have, you would have dragged me into admitting what I was doing and then you would have told me I'm doing it out of chivalry alone and you'd turn me down on the phone and never let me see you or that child again."

"Would not!" Andy found this very insulting.

"Would to, Andy. Admit it."

"Well… maybe you're right."

Both were silent for a minute. Sam was counting the seconds in his head, knowing he will not make it to 100 before she'll talk again.

"Are you?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you doing this out of chivalry alone?" there was an insulted tone in her voice.

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Look, Andy, I'm sure of only a few things in life. I'm sure the sun will rise tomorrow. I'm sure the weather people will talk about global warming for the next decade if the world still exists, I'm sure somewhere around the world there will be a war at any given time"

"Sam. Come on, be serious"

"Arranged marriage" Sam said with a smile, as if **this **was the argument to win the dispute with.

"Sorry?"

"Look, Andy. I'm sure this baby is mine. I know you. I'm sure there's also something here" and he moved his hand between the two of them "I think that if we were given the time, you and I would have been together to some extent. And I'm also sure that if a couple is truly devoted to making a marriage work, then they'll succeed. Just like in arranged marriages."

"Well, hello Salt Lake City, Sam, this is **so** 1810" she was about to add another sarcastic comment, but Sam interrupted her "If that's how you think, why did you say yes?"

"Because, you see, I am a damsel in distress, Sam. I am in a situation that there's no other option for me right now – It's either facing Hill alone, with only a fat belly as a barrier, or having you next to me for help. So, I chose the help"

"Stop"

"Umm?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and stop insulting me."

"You haven't been around for two days, Sammy" she spat his name "You haven't been around and this gives you **no **right, and I'll say it again – **NO right** to judge me. I'm young, I love my job, I loved my condo even though it was a bit small, and I loved my new car. I had it all figured out – I was to buy my own place in a year or two, then meet someone, fall in love, get married and **then** have kids. But now my life is all askew. All bets are off. I have no car, no job. I need to call my landlord because at the end of the month I also won't have a home and I need to clear the apartment, and I have no storage for my staff. I can't go home to sort it all out as I'll get killed, and now while I'm running away I have to deal with this baby we were both stupid enough to have."

"So to your question, **Sammy**, I **DO** have the right to feel sorry for myself. I have each and every single right. And by the way, **thanks**, you've managed to turn this day back to suck mode. I'm going back to my photosynthesis." She crossed her hands on her belly, and set grumpy for a while, fighting the tears she kept her eyes staring outside.

Sam didn't know what to say or how to say anything, so he just kept on driving.

"Andy" He said in his TO tone, "Look at me."

She slowly turned her head, the tears on her cheeks tore his heart.

"You see, I'm not good with talking about things, Andy. Maybe one day I'll get close to trying to talk about why I'm like that, but not today. What you need to know now is the following:" and he started counting with his fingers, one hand on top of the steering wheel and the other pointing fingers out of the first in accordance to his words.

"A. You have nothing, and I mean **nothing** to feel sorry for yourself about. True, you have been dealt a tough hand, but it's only because you can deal with it. **We** can deal with it.

B. until now, I have never ever thought of taking that ring from my sister. It should be clear to you that this is not a game to me. I know we know each other less than 4 months, but I feel something between us. I never took anyone to meet Sarah, and by now she already saw you naked more times than I did, so it's got to mean something." He could see the reminder of a smile crawling to her lips, and continued

"C. I was raised in an old fashioned way, and I have no intention of ever re-marrying. I plan on doing it once, I plan on doing it right, and I plan on doing it with you. Don't ask me why. This is all new to me too. I never thought I'll be kicked out of my life into a family man status within a matter of days, but these are the cards that I got, and I'm going to win with them. **We're** going to win with them.

D. You are awesome, Andy. You kicked me down first day on the job, and you'll kick anyone else down as well if needed. And I'm saying this as your TO, as your friend, as the father of your child, and as your soon to be husband.

Remember the evening this whole thing started? You told Luke you trust me with your life. Is that still true?" Sam was looking at her desperately seeking her approval, his eyes shifting back and forth from the road ahead to her. After what seemed to him like forever she nodded her head.

"Is that only professionally or is it personally, too?"

"I don't know, Sam, I think it's personally, too. I hope so. I really do. It's just so… complicated" she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, welcome back McNally. That's the McNally I know speaking right now. So, what do you say, partner, care to join me in this adventure, and promise to make a real effort to get it to work? Promise to not over think every single thing?" he reached his hand to her, holding it for her to grab.

"I'm in. Only if you're 100% in, as well, and only if you promise to talk to me, and not disappear anymore in the middle of the night." And she placed her hand in his, first shaking it in a business-like manner, and then changing her grip and holding it tight.

"So, Sam, how did Luke drag you to meet him?"

"See, this is why I wanted you to be there when I debrief. Not gonna answer that now, you'll just have to wait and see."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys!**

**To say the truth, after posting chapter 15, I was sure I'm going to just kill them both in a car accident or something. I couldn't get myself to write any more of this. And then came your reviews, and I was so touched by some of them, that I just knew I couldn't finish it off like that. So… I'm still here, trying. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

They were on the road for nearly two hours already and didn't get to the motel. Not that it was so far away, but Andy had to use the bathroom in every gas station on the way, and when she didn't and he started speeding she was nauseated. So he drove slowly, too slowly for their own good.

"Andy, where's your phone?"

Andy reached her hand to the car's door and pulled the phone from there.

"Can you please give me the SIM card?"

Andy did as she was told. Sam took the card and threw it out the window.

"Hey… how are we going to be in touch with Jerry and Traci now?"

"I know what motel they're in, and I have a new phone. You know what? Give me your phone for a minute." Once again Andy did as she was told. Sam opened his window a little more, and threw the phone out and away.

"That was totally unnecessary, you know. I just reached a new high score in Fruit Ninja!"

"Sorry. You'll just have to reach a new one in a new phone. You'll understand why when you hear my debrief"

"WOULD YOU STOP TEASING AND START TALKING?" Andy's tone was high. She hated being kept in the dark. Sam sided his eyes to look at her, clearly amused by her reaction.

"No can do, McNally. You'll just have to wait and see. Wait and hear, more accurately."

Andy ummmmphed again, and stopped talking, pretending the passing by trees were the most interesting thing on earth.

* * *

Twenty more minutes passed in silence before the car parked in front of the motel. Andy decided to join Sam as he walked to the office to get a room for the night. The employee looked at them, clearly not finding their costumes the slightest amusing. "Hi" Sam said matter-of-factly, "I'd like to get a room for the night."

"Name?"

"Sammy DeCalma"

The employee raised his eyes from the form he was filling. "Sammy DeCalma? So I have a message for you. Mr. Nash would like you to join him at the honey moon suite" the employee smirked to himself. Sam paid in cash and got the room keys. He then walked back to the car to get their bags while Andy found the room they were to spend the night at.

Their first night as an engaged couple.

As she walked into the room she first cleared it. A habit she got from the job, one of the many she didn't know she acquired. After that she went to the toilets again. Sam was in the room when she walked out of the toilets. "Is this how it's going to be for the next nine months? I think I'll get you a catheter if we need longer rides." He teased. Andy decided to ignore this remark, and changed the subject "so, where is the honey moon suite?"

"Second floor, end of hallway"

"Let's go then, it already took us too long to drive here because of my overflowing bladder, so let's not keep them waiting anymore, and go hear what you have to say about Luke."

* * *

Traci opened the door on Sam's second knock, holding her gun. "Nice to meet you too, Trace" Andy laughed, trying to ease her aggravated feeling. She felt like walking into the lion's den. She knew Traci can read her mind, she knew she had many things to hide from Traci, and she knew that Sam has something very important to say in this debriefing.

Andy was the first to enter the room, and she stopped after only two steps inwards. Her eyes fell on the bed, which was clearly used recently. Sam stumbled onto her as he too stepped in to the room. He didn't see her sudden stop coming. "Andy, what the…." He didn't finish his sentence. He saw what she saw, and knew what it meant. Jerry and Traci were not bored while waiting for them…

"When you're done staring at the linen, would you come here so we'll start?" Jerry's voice came from one corner of the room. He was sitting next to a round table with four chairs around it. On the table was a video camera already pointing at one chair.

Sam started walking towards the chair, and grabbed Andy's hand while walking. He wanted her to sit next to him. When they got to the table he pulled one chair closer to his, and Andy sat on it. While Traci locked the door and came, Sam placed his hand on Andy's thigh, and he had no intention of taking it off. He needed to _feel_ her presence near him while he spoke, if he couldn't look at her.

"It's gonna be fine" she whispered to his ear, feeling how tense he was. He smiled faintly at her.

"Andy?" Jerry said "We're going to take Sam's affidavit, as he is your senior officer, and if we have any more questions, we'll take yours tomorrow. Technically you're not supposed to be here, but Sam made it clear to me he will not do it while you're in another room. So you need to stay quiet and out of the frame or this entire thing will be considered as tampered evidence and guilty people will walk out of jail. Is this clear?"

Andy nodded. It was clear, though she didn't know why Sam needed her here.

"Ready?" Jerry asked, and Sam nodded. Jerry pressed the record button, and started talking.

"This is Detective Jerry Barber from 15 division TPD. And I'm here with Officer Sam Swarek, regarding the events that happened after the death of Emily Starling in Montreal on September 9th, 2010. Can you please tell me, officer Swarek how you came to know about her death?"

Andy had no idea the debriefing will start at such an early point of time.

Sam went through all crucial points of time, methodically explaining everything that happened, keeping to the facts and not giving any personal feelings involved. When he got to tell about Luke's phone call after the shooting at the gas station, he felt Andy's thigh tense and knew she was afraid he'll talk about her reaction, about the hospital, and about what they learned there. He moved his hand on her thigh, trying to help her relax. It was not his story to tell, and it was not of any relevance to this story, so he simply said they kept driving for several days and ended up at the motel in Parry Sound.

Here he had to stop for a minute, because he didn't yet figure out how he – as a TO – can rationalize the fact the he left his rookie alone in the middle of the night and traveled back to the place he was forcefully driven out of only a week before.

So he decided to bend the truth again.

"On the night of the 15th I left Parry Sound and traveled back to Toronto. I got a phone call earlier that evening with some crucial family news and I had to act immediately." Jerry raised an eyebrow, he knew Sam didn't have any relatives in Toronto, none that will know his new phone number. He turned off the camera, and looked at Sam.

"Sammy, I need to know now if you're hiding something here to cover up for someone. If you are, and this is not some family matter – I cannot let it go. If I have your word that this is indeed a family matter, I leave it to it and never ask you about it again." Sam didn't need to lie when he answered "Pure family matter, bro, just family, nothing else."

Andy decided to use this break to stretch her legs and started walking around the room. Traci came to her and asked "Is everything alright? How are you two getting along? I know it could be hard to be alone with him, and I hope he's not getting all Swareked up at you. But I can sure tell you already lost some weight and you look a bit pale. He's not taking good care of you, I'll kill him myself. I'm going out to get you something to eat from the diner outside."

Then she looked at Sam "Swarek, what did you do to my friend here? She looks like she didn't eat for a week, and you said you're getting her pizza for lunch. Starving her to _death_ is not the best way to stop running away from Hill." Traci didn't wait for an answer and looked at Jerry "you want something from the diner?" When Jerry said yes, she walked out of the room.

Sam looked at Andy and realized Traci was right. She did look pale, and she did look thinner, even after you eliminate the baggy clothes she wore.

It was clear to all of them they will wait for Traci to come back, and will continue only after they ate. Jerry moved the camera from the table so they'll have room to eat.

Traci came back with burgers, fries and drinks to all of them, and they had some nice easy-going time talking about nothing in particular. When they were done, they cleared the table, resumed their places and continued.

This time Jerry knew to where to start.

"So, you were back in Toronto for personal reasons, and then you got a phone call?"

"Yes, I got a phone call from Detective Luke Callaghan, asking me to meet him ASAP."

Traci was looking at Andy when Sam said his name, waiting to see her reaction. She didn't find anything to indicate that Luke's name meant anything to her, but Traci saw something else. She scribbled something on the notebook in front of her, and skid it to Jerry, who read it and nodded in agreement.

"I think we're going to take a break, Sam" Jerry said, and turned the recorder off again. He then looked at Andy as if trying to figure out how to say what Traci wrote out loud. He didn't have to figure long, as the moment Andy realized the machine was off, she jumped off her chair and ran to the bathroom.

Sam laughed and mumbled "unbelievable" to himself, and "thank you" to Traci. He looked at his watch, and excused himself from the room. There was something he needed to do back in his and Andy's room.

He came back two minutes later, and Andy was still in the bathroom. He walked pass the bed to get to the table, and stumbled on the straps of Traci's bag. He fell on the floor, barely noticing something that flew off his shirt's pocket.

Jerry and Traci both saw that thing flying, and stepped in to find it and pick it up. At that moment Andy came out of the bathroom with a towel at her hands, as she heard someone falling.

"Officer Swarek" she said with an amused tone "Can you please come here for a second? I need your opinion"

Sam got up and walked towards her, not knowing what she wanted from him.

"Can you please tell me what you see, Officer Swarek?" Andy continued imitating Jerry's tone some minutes before. Sam looked at what she was pointing on, and started giggling.

"Can you?" Andy repeated her question.

"ehhm" Sam cleared his throat, bringing in his TO tone "I see detective Barber kneeling before Officer Nash with an engagement ring in his hands." He said, trying to keep his laughter from escaping.

"Are you an observant person, Officer Swarek?" Andy continued with her mock tone.

"Yes"

"So can you please describe to me the expression on Officer Nash's face?"

"I can say it's an amused look, as if this is some kind of a joke to her" Sam answered in a not-so-sure tone, Andy clearly wanted him to notice something which he missed.

"Is it a surprised look?"

"Nope. Not at all surprised."

"That's what I thought. Thank you Officer Swarek for clearing this issue for me."

Andy lifted the towel in her hand and threw it at Traci. "You… you! When were you planning on telling us you're engaged?"

Jerry looked at her, still holding the ring in his hand. "How did you know?"

"When a man is kneeling in front of his girlfriend with a ring in his hands and she finds it amusing, it means he already did that and she agreed, you idiot." Traci answered with a laugh, and turned to Andy who came to hug her.

Jerry looked at the ring he was holding, and then at Sam. "What is it doing here? This is your grandparents ring, isn't it? I thought you said you'll ask Sarah to hold it for you after that time your neighbor called in a B and E while you were undercover."

Sam didn't answer.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Take this ring and put it back where it belongs."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. He then stepped toward Jerry and took the ring from his hand. His posture resembling that of a 5 year old who was asked by his mother to clean his room and brush his teeth.

After taking the ring, Sam did a u-turn on the spot and walked back to Andy, taking her hand and sliding the ring on her finger. He looked at her and said with a smile "Third time's a charm, right?" he winked.

Now it was Jerry's and Traci's turn to exchange puzzled looks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"So… " Jerry tried to find the words "you two….?"

"Yup" Sam answered with a much popped P "You said to put it back where it _belongs_", his hand wrapped around Andy's waist "and _this _is where it belongs."

Andy's look was split between amusement and shock. Jerry's and Traci's reactions were pure amusement, while she was still deliberating her opinion about how easily Sam brought this up in front of their two best friends, who were themselves newly engaged.

"Since when?" Jerry asked

"Since pizza today" Andy answered and smiled.

"Pizza?" Traci was intrigued.

"I think that deep inside Swarek here is actually a romantic person" Andy answered with an admiring look at Sam's face, her hand on his chest "He asked the pizza guy to spell 'marry me?' with olives on the pizza."

Traci laughed and looked at Jerry. "See? **This** is how it should be done, not in bed in a crappy motel that thinks a 'honey moon suite' means a bed and a table." She hugged him lovingly none the less.

"I thought you said you're only going to do it once, Sammy" Jerry asked, not sure how to respond to the fact that his best friend who was a dedicated bachelor asked his rookie to marry him without even dating her, as far as he knew.

"I am, with McNally here. And if you ask any more questions, I'm going to ignore them. And you know what" Sam was looking at Andy's face "I think we're going to call it a night, and go to sleep. We should all get a good night's sleep, and we'll continue this in the morning. See you at 7:30 in the diner?"

Jerry nodded with agreement, and Sam ushered Andy's way to the door. And then they left the room.

* * *

As they walked into their room, Andy noticed a box on her pillow. She picked it up and looked at Sam.

"I guess this is **not** courtesy of the house" she said.

"No", he answered plainly "It's from me, trying to apologize for leaving you like that the other night"

"So you brought me chocolates? Sam, you don't need to do that. All you need to do is say you're sorry, and that should be enough."

She briskly kissed him on his bearded cheek and said thank you. She then opened her bag, pulled out a brand new pajama and her toothbrush and went to get ready to sleep. While in the bathroom, she decided to grab a shower and let her hair down to dry. She called from the inside to Sam, asking him to bring her the toiletries bag from her duffel bag. Before he knocked on the door she wrapped herself with the tiny towel the motel provided, and felt embarrassed.

When Sam handed her the small bag, she noticed his body was in an awkward angle to the door. He too found it embarrassing to look at her. She laughed at this quietly, and took the bag from his over stretched hand.

By the time she was done, Sam was more than ready to take his own turn with the hot water, wondering if maybe he should turn them cold to ease his tension. He walked into the shower just as she came out, trying to avoid any weird moments there might be in the room. In his hurry, he didn't notice they were both at the same side of the door frame until it was too late, and they bumped into each other. In a matter of seconds he wrapped his arms around her to prevent them both from falling, and then she was out of reach again. These two seconds she was in his arms, her body still warm from the shower, and the soap lingering on the edges of her skin, were more than he could bear. A cold shower it will be, then.

* * *

He came out of the shower wearing sweat pants and a short sleeve t-shirt. Standing at the bathroom door, he saw her sitting on the bed, watching TV. She looked at him and smiled.

"You should keep your hair down more often, it looks good on you" He had an admiring tone in his voice.

"You say that only because the only thing you hate more than the blond wig is the red one I had today" she smiled.

"I say that because you have a beautiful dark long hair, and I've always liked it. And also because it is starting to lose its shine because it is locked and hidden all day long."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Maybe one day we could stop running away. Or maybe I should just cut it short and dye it and get it over with." Andy said with a sad tone.

"Andy St. Clair you listen to me. There's no way you're cutting this hair or changing its color. I won't allow it." Sam climbed on the bed, and found his seat text to her. He lifted his hand, and held a lock of her hair and sniffed it. "And don't change your shampoo, either" he said in an afterthought.

Andy found this amusing "Anything else, sir?" she teased.

"Well…" Sam started biting his inner cheek, and Andy knew he had more to say. She didn't let him finish his sentence and buried herself in the blankets. This was all coming too fast. Not that it was bad, on the contrary, but it was still fast.

Sam didn't feel like talking either, for the same reasons as Andy, though they'll never know. So he wrapped his body with the blankets, pondering about taking off his pants. He will sweat with them, but without them who knows what will happen. So the pants stayed on.

Andy found some cheek flick on TV, and they both watched in silence. After a short while Sam fell asleep, and Andy turned off the TV and went to sleep, as well.

* * *

At about six AM Sam felt Andy moving and stretching in her side of the bed. He was already awake for about half an hour, just looking at her sleeping. She turned around and faced him, and her eyes slowly opened. When she saw him there her expression left no room for interpretation - she was surprised to see him there. She quickly turned around and started pulling herself out of the bed and away from him. Before she had any chance of moving he grabbed her back and pulled her next to him.

"Morning" he said, grinning.

"Morning" she answered and tried getting out of his grip.

"Why are you running? I thought we agreed to try this, no?" his tone still very amused.

"Sam, look. I have morning issues, alright?" she was starting to get aggravated.

"Enlighten me. I should know about them if we plan on waking up next to each other for the next – I don't' know – 50, 60 years"

Andy puffed some air and looked at him

"Really? You want to talk like _this_?" and she flashed her hand over the bed.

"Like what, Andy?" he didn't understand.

"Like… morning breath, like messed up beds, like let me open my eyes before you tackle me"

"Is that the issue here, Andy? You want me to brush my teeth? So I will, and you stay in bed and wait for me to talk and cuddle."

Andy didn't know what to answer. Sam jumped out of bed, brushed his teeth in a minute, and came back. Andy didn't move as she had nowhere else to go to. The room was tiny and it was either the bed or the bathroom. When he was back under the sheets, he reached for her arm and said "You think I didn't notice you left after the blackout when you saw the sun was already up and you were still in my bed? And don't tell me it's because that's when the power came back, or it's because I had morning breath. You could have stayed longer and you know it."

"Sam, look…." Andy's protections were starting to crumble and they both knew it. She thought for a moment, puffed again and continued after her bangs fell back on her forehead. "Ever since my mother left I was alone in the mornings. My father always left early for the morning shift or was still away at the end of a night shift. So I'm used to being alone in the mornings. I don't do the cuddling very well. I don't do it at all."

"Clearly so, but you're going to learn, and fast" he held her tighter than before, tickling her sides.

"Is that _so_?" she asked, intrigued by his confidence.

"Yes, give it a year or two, and you'll find yourself at 6 o'clock on a Sunday morning with tiny feet at your lap reading a story in bed with this kid between us" his hand moved around to her belly. "And until then, you'll wake up next to me every morning, and give me a hug and a kiss, and tell me about your dreams from last night and about your plans for the day. Because that's what married people do, they cuddle in bed, they talk, and they sometimes do other things as well…"

"Sam?"

"Ehhm?"

"Where's my TO?"

Sam looked at her puzzled.

"I'm here" and he lifted the blankets to show his body "I was here all night, and I'll be here every night from now on. You can count on it" He said proudly.

"I mean, I'm starting to think this is all another character you need to get used to. Like in your other UC jobs, but this time you're trying the family man character. And I don't like it. I mean – I like it, but not like this. I need you to be real. If you hate me, if you like me, just keep it real. Will you? Don't put on this caring husband act because it will only backfire on both of us."

"I am real"

"No, you're not. The Sam Swarek I know would jump out of bed for a 1 on 1 training session with Jerry, not lurk around in bed. The Sam Swarek I know will maybe bring you coffee to his flavor, but will never buy Godiva's chocolates to say he's sorry. So I don't buy this, and I don't' think this is really you. Sorry. And now it's already time to wake up or we'll be late to the diner."

With that she got out of the bed.

Sam looked at her as she picked some new clothes from her bag, and the wig from the floor and headed to the bathroom. Once again Andy McNally saw right through him and called his lies out loud. God he loved that woman.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed, his eyes rolling at all directions as if trying to find something to hold on to while his mind drifted away, his teeth absent-mindedly biting his lips and inner cheeks.

When he decided to do this, it was because it was the right thing to do. She was the mother of his child, so he had to marry her. He didn't like the idea of marrying someone for this reason. He knew what it's like to grow up in a house where your parents had nothing in common, but this was the way he was raised, and he had to live to his mother's expectations. Regardless of the fact the she died many years ago. With each passing moment he spent with Andy since he proposed, the more he realized that she was his perfect match. And he loved her. And it _scared_ him. He never in his life felt like that. He was never this afraid for someone else's well being. And he never said the L word. Not even to his mother or sister.

_'I have to make it work'_. He thought to himself. At first he was sure that if he'll put on the 'honest guy' act then it will be fine. But she saw right through it. So he has to make it really work. He must change himself to deserve someone as good as her in his life.

* * *

On the other side of the bathroom door, Andy was standing fully dressed. She needed some time to think before facing him again. It was clear to her he thought this thing could work. He called it arranged marriage and she laughed. But since then she saw him this night, and she saw how he held himself tight trying to be the man he thought she deserves.

She knew men who are willing to change their life for you are scarce, and he was here and he was _real_. The question was how will _she_ make it? She, who is used to sleeping alone in her own bed, now has to get used to waking up next to him. And she, who is used to making her own decisions and correcting her own mistakes, now has to listen to someone else and share everything with him. This will be hard, but she must make it work. Her baby needs it. **Their** baby needs it.

* * *

At ten past 7 Andy walked out of the bathroom, and waited for Sam to get ready too.

By the time 7:30 arrived, they were both sharing a bench at a four seat booth in the diner, waiting for Traci and Jerry.

Breakfast – like dinner the previous night – was very pleasant at relaxed. Like a breakfast between two couples of friends, Andy thought to herself.

When they were all done, Sam looked at Jerry and asked "Shall we start with my story?" he nodded his head towards the motel "Just one thing before we start. You look at Andy all the time. Whenever she needs a break – we take it. Is it clear?"

Jerry agreed with a puzzled look, and they all walked back to the honey moon suite.

They took the same sitting arrangements from the previous night, Sam's hand on Andy's lap.

He cleared his throat, looked at the red flashing light in the camera, and started talking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I know some of you were eagerly awaiting this chapter, and I hope you won't find in disappointing.**

**As always – your reviews are much welcomed! They boost my creativity and lift my ego.**

**Feel free to PM me if there's something you need to ask/share.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"Detective Luke Callaghan called me at about noon time, on September 16th. He said he needed to meet me ASAP about some new undercover guy briefing."

"You said before detective Boyde took your cell phones, so how did detective Callaghan call you?" Jerry asked

"Detective Callaghan got us new phones. He wrote the phone numbers on the back, so we'll know them."

"Do you know where detective Callaghan got the phones?"

"No, and that didn't seem to be an issue at the time. We were on the run, and he was the detective running the show." Andy's face was bewildered at this line of questioning, but she kept a stoic expression, and Sam continued.

"After we got the phones, detective Callaghan called us once to the cell phone he gave me, and that was it, until he called me on the 16th, as I said."

"Did detective Callaghan tell you where to meet him?"

"No, he was anxious to meet, so he came to pick me up. I was outside Yorkdale shopping center when he called. He was there 10 minutes later."

_'That explains the chocolates_' Andy thought, and was flattered that he thought of the chocolates before he knew he'll be gone for two days.

"10 minutes?" Jerry sounded baffled "From 15 division's headquarters to Yorkdale should take much longer than that" he commented.

"I know. That's why I started suspecting something was wrong. I already stashed my cell phone, so I couldn't tell anyone about it." Andy's gently placed her hand on Sam's hand on her lap, and he found her warmth comforting, as if she wanted to make sure he knows she knows he did his best.

"We started driving around, and got to Amesbury. It was a short ride from the mall, so I thought it could be detective Callaghan was there when he called me. He wanted me to come to a new crime scene which was not yet called in. It was a private house with a big back yard. The new owner started clearing the back yard and found a body. As he was one of Callaghan's former CIs, he called Callaghan and not 911. I didn't understand why it was so important for me to be there with him. Not until I saw the body. Or should I say the fabric it was wrapped in, as there was nothing but bones left from the body itself by then."

Andy's reaction was a sharp intake of air, but she nodded her head after a second to Traci. She was fine. There was no need to take a break. Andy squeezed Sam's hand and he continued after he paused when he noticed her reaction.

"Did you recognize the body?"

"When I started to work for Anton Hill, he had an accountant – some other girl, not Emily Starling. I tried making my moves on her to get her cooperation, but one day she just disappeared and never came back to work. This was her body."

"How can you be sure?"

"The girl was always wearing a scarf her grandmother knitted for her. Shortly after she got it, the grandma died and the girl ran away and ended up at Anton Hill's service. She was never seen without it, and the body was wrapped in the scarf as if she was strangled by it." Sam took a deep breath, and marked to Jerry. He needed a break.

When the camera was off, Sam jumped off his chair and walked out of the room. Andy knew he needed the time for himself, and let it be. She used the break to empty her soon-to-be filled bladder.

Sam came back after a couple of minutes, and went straight to his chair. He waited for Andy to sit down, and then nodded to Jerry to turn the camera on, not saying a word until the red light was back on.

"Detective Callaghan told me he was at the scene before he brought me over. I do not know how he knew this was Anton Hill's girl, but he did. And he wanted my opinion on the possible suspects."

"Didn't it seem suspicious to you that a homicide detective knew so much about a guns and gangs case?"

"It was all adding up. It was weird when we were shot at over at the gas station and Officer McNally pointed that out to me, but this was definitely getting _bizarre_." Sam affectionately patted Andy's leg. He knew she had good instincts.

"We didn't have much time to think about it because detective Callaghan already reported the scene to dispatch, and we heard sirens on their way. As I was supposed to be out of town for family matters, we left the scene in a hurry."

"Did detective Callaghan explain to dispatch why he will not be on scene?"

"I think I heard him telling dispatch over the radio that he was called to a CI emergency and he's leaving the scene."

"Where did you go from there?"

"It was a worm day, and detective Callaghan navigated the car to the 401 express. I admit that it was a mistake, but I fell asleep in the car. I didn't get much sleep in the week of road trip Officer McNally and I had, and the car movements and the heat took their toll."

"When I woke up the car was parked near a cabin in the middle of the woods. I could hear water streaming nearby, but couldn't see them. By the time on the car's counter clock I knew I slept for about an hour, so I figured that we must be at detective Callaghan's fishing cabin, though I've personally never been there before." He pressed Andy's hand under the table, and she could see the teasing look hiding behind his lashes. She barely held her reply. She didn't want to tamper this, now that Sam was on the roll of finally talking about it. She found it unbelievable that he woke up to what might be his death, and he chose to laugh about it now.

"Where was detective Callaghan when you woke up?"

"He was not in the car, so I got out of it. The time was about 15:00 and the day was still bright. I walked around looking for detective Callaghan, and found him on the back porch, staring at the lake. He didn't hear me coming as he was talking on the phone. He had his gun in his hands, and he suddenly looked at me. _'Where is Officer McNally?_' he asked me. _'On a plane to Vancouver_' I answered, not trusting him with the truth. He didn't believe me, and barked at the phone _'track down any incoming calls to Sam's phone, she must be worried sick by now and call him every 5 minutes. Track her down and send someone over there to watch her. She's all alone now. Clear?'_" Sam paused after that, letting his words sink in. it was not everyday a woman learns her ex-boyfriend orders for her to be followed by gangsters merely a week after breaking up with her. When he heard Andy's breath returning to its normal rhythm, he continued.

"By then I was ready to run into the forest or swim across the lake just to get away from him, but detective Callaghan had something else on his mind. He pointed his gun at me and made me walk into the cabin. The back door was unlocked; he must have been inside while I was sleeping. When we were both in the kitchen, detective Callaghan asked what I would like to eat and drink. I was starving, and didn't drink enough, and I figured he's not going to kill me by poisoning me in his own house, when he had a gun pointed at me. I also had to get something into my stomach in case I did run away. So I agreed to eat. He quickly made something barely eatable, and we ate in silence. His gun was still on the kitchen counter. While we were eating I started looking around and noticed some things."

Sam sipped some water from the cup Traci placed on the table before they started.

"Things like what?"

"Things like the fact that he looked like hell. Detective Callaghan is known for his clean and precise appearance – always shaved, always wearing suits. But that day he was all messy – his shirt was wrinkled, his beard not shaven for several days. It was clear something bothered him so much that he forgot to take care of his appearance."

"Anything else?"

"He was nervous. He placed a mirror on the counter so he could see if someone came from the back, and his eyes never left the front door. He moved his chair several times before he was satisfies with the angles."

"I could also see many police folders spread all over the sofa and the dining room table. There was a map of Toronto taped to one of the living room windows, marked by Xs and Os in various colors. If I had to describe it, I would say it looked like a war room, or the headquarters of some operation. In any case, it didn't put detective Callaghan in any brighter colors to me. I then remembered he brought me under the impression he wanted to talk about a new UC guy, so I asked him about it."

"Detective Callaghan lifted his eyes up from his plate and had a disoriented look, as if he forgot he was talking about a guy, or forgot he ever _knew_ a guy. I don't know." Sam was quiet for a minute, rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as he remembered what happened next. "Something was just wrong, and I couldn't place my fingers on it. Everything pointed against detective Callaghan, but my gut said he's just a victim, too. I didn't know what to believe." Sam provided apologetically.

He saw Traci walking back into the room, after leaving some minutes ago to the diner. She brought them all fresh coffees and doughnuts. Jerry turned the camera off. They all needed another break.

Andy took her cup of coffee and a doughnut and walked out of the room to the open hallway. The air inside was starting to be too heavy for her. Sam followed her, and carefully placed his cup of coffee on the railing. He turned her around and hugged her.

"You are brave in there" he told her.

"Shouldn't that be _my_ line?" she asked, weakly smiling.

He looked at the coffee in her hands, and she read the question in his eyes "I'm sure one cup will do no harm. I need it now."

He pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulders, admiring again how synched their bodies were. She hugged him back, trying not to spill the coffee. He sniffed her deeply. This was way more relaxing and stimulating than coffee.

"Next time we're doing this without this stupid wig" he smirked, and she laughed in reply.

They stood like that for a long time, until Jerry called them back in. "Hey, guys, you've got a room for that. Don't need to be easy target on the open hallway. Come on in."

* * *

_Later that day Jerry told Traci he never saw Sam hugging someone like that. _

_He also said they somehow looked more complete when they stood there together, compared to when they ever stood apart._

* * *

This time, before he marked Jerry to start the camera, Sam looked at Andy and said "this is the hardest part, and it will soon be over. I promise." And the camera started filming again.

"We were sitting there, everything quiet with only the sound of water in the background, when car wheels scratched the gravel in the driveway. Detective Callaghan raised in a flash from his seat by the kitchen counter, ran to the sofa and grabbed some folders. He then came to me, threw the folders at me along with his gun from the counter and said in a harsh tone '_they know you're here. Hill's guys are here for you. Take these and run to the forest. They won't hurt me'_. I didn't know what to think, but he pushed me out of the back door and I started running."

Sam pulled his hand from Andy's lap. He needed to finish this now, and her reactions were a distraction.

"A couple of minutes later I heard a single gunshot. Then there was silence, and footsteps running on the gravel. There were shouts and some more shots. I was still running, finding my way through the shrubbery. After running in the forest for about twenty minutes I decided I can stop to catch my breaths. I didn't hear anyone coming after me, but I was facing a new problem – I had no idea where I was. The sun was already setting when I started running, so I ran in the dim sunset light and then in the dark. I knew I ran away from the water, but didn't know if it was north, south, east or west, I also didn't know where the cabin is located. I had no idea which direction was the main road, and I had no idea who was shooting at me. My shirt got caught in one of the branches while I was running and I had a big hole on the front, all scratched up and bleeding. The night was coming fast and the temperatures dropped even faster."

"Were you still holding the folders?"

"Yes. One of them fell while I was running, so I went back to get it. I didn't know what they were, but it was important to detective Callaghan they will not get to Hill's hands, so I kept them tight."

"What did you do next?"

"I walked to a clearing in the woods, and found some tree stumps to sit on. At some point I must have dosed off as I woke up and found myself lying on the ground." Sam's tone was as if he was trying to keep his cool-cop voice on while his emotions were steering in his heart.

Andy was silent till now, processing the meaning of what Sam was saying. She pulled herself away from her seat, trying hard not to make any noise in the process. She had to stand up. Is this what Jerry meant when he said _Sam is alive_ in his email? That Luke didn't make it? That Luke was the bad guy in this story, and he was shot while Sam ran into the woods? It just wasn't right that he became so bad or that he died. Her eyes started filling with tears, and she felt Traci's hand on her back, brushing it in comfort.

"Need a break?" Jerry's voice penetrated both Sam's and Andy's thoughts. They both shook their heads, and Sam continued.

"Some hours later I was holding detective Callaghan's folders and trying to read them in the moon light when I heard a helicopter in the air, and saw a ray of light in the night sky. My family was coming to get me back, I knew. I stood up and got to the middle of the clearing, hoping the light will land on me soon. I also heard the shooting start over again, and knew ETF was over at the cabin, shooting the shooters."

"It wasn't long after that I was loaded on the helicopter and headed to the ER in Memorial Hospital back in Toronto. I already told my rescuers my incognito name and I knew the hospital was instructed to keep my presence there a secrete. I do not know in what condition detective Callaghan is in right now."

"And where are the folders?"

"They are in my bag at the other room. I didn't look at them yet"

"And the gun?"

"I gave it to Officer Shaw when I met him at the hospital. I assume the gun is back at the barn, as it was a police gun."

Jerry turned the camera off one last time. He checked his watch and said to Traci "I need to make a phone call. Stay here, all of you." With that he left the room and came back only half an hour later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I want to thank jh126 and all the other regulars for their insights and comments. You make me see things clearly, thanks!**

**Feel free to PM me if there's something you need to ask/share.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy was standing across the room from Sam while Traci was lying on the bed. Sam's sudden movement caught Andy's eye. He was scratching his shoulder absent-mindedly. Andy saw him do that several times in the past two days, and she thought it was all a matter of nervousness. Not anymore.

"You took your anti-histamines this morning?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he answered, and then looked at her not knowing how she knew.

"You were half naked in the woods for several hours. By the way you scratch your shoulder, I guess there was some poisonous oak over there. Take off your shirt."

"woooo, is this the girl scout talking, Officer McNaaaaally?" Sam teased

"No Sam, it's daddy's camping companion speaking, something you clearly never did before, or you would have known to stay away from poisonous oak. Now take the shirt off" Andy answered with a condescending tone.

Sam glanced over to Traci, but did as he was told. Andy shrank in reaction. The blisters and soils on his skin were the worst she ever saw.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Her emotions were changed in the blink of an eye. He didn't need a lecture, he needed a nurse "You can't drive if you're taking the antihistamines, and we should have treated this last night, and this must hurt like hell" With that Andy looked at Traci "I know Jerry told you to babysit us here, but I promise we won't get out of the room if you go to the gas station now and get us anything dairy, preferably something half solid like a plain yogurt or something." Sam loved that bossy tone when it was all about his own well-being, admitting to himself alone that it _was_ really painful.

When Jerry walked into the room twenty minutes later he found Sam lying on his back, his chest all covered with some sour smelly white residue.

"It's just yogurt" Traci said, as if covering your body with dairy products was an everyday task at the Nash household.

"Well, yogurt or not it still stinks." Jerry shook his head to take the scent off his nostrils "I just had a long talk with Frank about Luke. And I need to tell you about it, to see if something comes to your minds. Can you talk, Sammy?"

"Yup" Sam shifted around and lifted himself to a half-sitting position so he could see Jerry better.

They all gathered around Sam, Jerry and Traci in one side of the bed, Andy in the other side, closer to him and holding his hand.

"First of all, how is Luke doing?" Andy thanked Sam for phrasing the question she dreaded the most.

"The doctors hope he'll be fine. He was shot once in the leg, and beaten repeatedly all over his body with some heavy tools. But he's a fighter. He's been in and out of the OR for the past 30 hours, but all in all he's okay. It will be a long recovery, but he'll make it."

"Is he awake?" Andy asked, not raising her eyes from the bed, Sam's fingers laced in hers.

"Yes. Frank is with him now, taking his affidavit."

"Why did they shoot and beat him? He was on their side" Traci's logic was working its way out of her mouth.

"Apparently he wasn't. They wanted to know where Sam is."

"So who was it that Luke ordered to follow me?" Andy's voice was quivering.

"Boyd"

"Boyd?" All three officers perplexed in unison.

"Yeah. Luke had a feeling someone was following you and wanted Boyd to locate you. When we called the Parry Sound police and they sent a squad over to your motel room, we had no idea Boyd was already there, in the gas station."

"So that's how he knew the pizza guy walking into the room and then leaving as an officer will not be caught by the watchers. He saw their watching habits, and knew they were not professionals." Sam exclaimed. He wasn't sure Boyd's plan will work when he first suggested it over the radio. But luckily it did.

"Poor Boyd" Jerry continued, not related to anything just said. Everybody raised their eyebrows at this remark, and Jerry supplied them the reason.

"SIU are looking for him" Jerry lifted his hand to rub his eye, as he always did when he was nervous "Someone decided to double check the number of unregistered guns found by Andy and Dov and the number of guns which were destroyed after that. The numbers do not match and the white shirts want to see some beheadings for that. Some of the guns were found in Boyd's desk, but there are guns still missing."

"Let me guess" Sam said "You have two missing guns in the total, right?"

Jerry looked at him "How did you know? Please tell me you're not in this too, Sammy" He said pleadingly.

"Boyd gave us two unregistered guns for self protection, and he told us where they came from. It's not legit, but it's not malicious." Andy supplied the answer.

"And where are the guns now?"

Andy pulled hers from the back of her jeans. Sam said his was in their room.

"I have to update Frank. SIU should know about it, Excuse me." Jerry left them alone again.

Andy decided Sam can wash off now, so she rushed him to the shower, and went to their room to bring him some clean clothes. When she came back she brought the police folders in her hands and Sam's gun in the back of her pants.

* * *

"You want to know the highlights of Luke's affidavit?" Jerry asked them all when he was back in the room and Sam was cleaned and dressed. He didn't wait for their replies, as it was clear what they will be.

"A couple of months ago Superintendent Peck decided to put a special task force together to get Anton Hill out of the game. This was shortly after Sam's cover was blown by **both** Andy and me." Jerry knew Andy blamed herself for this, and he had to make sure she understood it was a group effort "Luke was the one in charge of the task force, as the white shirts thought someone from guns and gangs is on Hill's payroll because each new undercover cop was either hurt or not allowed in. Frank knew and told no one."

"That's why he had the maps and the files in his cabin?" Andy asked "These were not there three weeks ago."

"Yes. When Emily Starling was killed, the need to find a new undercover cop was stronger than ever, and the pressure on Luke reached new climates. At the same time, Luke started to realize someone was following him, and didn't trust anyone. So he chose to turn his cabin to a war room. That's why you saw him so disoriented and disheveled, he was hiding, he was followed, and he was working - all without telling anyone."

"When Andy called to say Sam was missing, we tracked down Luke's phone. IT guys noticed the phone was already tracked, and we checked the phone after we found you in the woods."

"How DID you know to look for me where Luke was?" Sam questioned.

"He radioed me at noon for something else; apparently he already dialed your number, so when you answered he spoke with you, and I was listening to your conversation. As you said – he was very distracted and forgot I was listening."

And Jerry continued "Shaw and Epstein arrested a shop owner this morning. Luke got his new phone there recently and went back to that store to buy the phones for both of you. They had special discount for officers, and many bought their phones there. We now know Hill was trying to get into the telecommunications field as well. Well, not exactly. All the phones which were sold to officers had spy software installed in them. Whenever Hill wanted – he could listen to any of the calls in any of the phones, and track the phones down to 100 meters accuracy."

"So that's how they located us in the gas station"

"Yes, and that's how they learned that you were alone in the motel and sent someone to be with you"

"The shooters at Luke's cabin were definitely Hill's people, I understand?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they were. When they thought both you and Luke were isolated there and Andy alone in the motel, they decided to attack. When they saw you running from the cabin to the woods, they thought you'll be back soon with backup, so they decided to wait. Luke and Sam were their main targets for the evening, but they didn't mind killing other cops, in the process."

"Did they?" Andy was afraid to ask

"No. ETF cleared the house fast and efficiently. There were 5 DOSs and 4 wounded and sent to the hospital. The guys in the white sedan were arrested by Boyd when you were safe on your way here."

"And the folders Luke took?" Traci lifted them up.

"Now this is the tricky part. Luke did plan on talking to Sam about a new UC guy, and that's why he took him to the cabin. He was going through the files of new applicants to the academy, to see if he can recruit someone fresh, and he wanted Sam's opinion. He told Frank there's one guy who looks promising, and Frank asked us to check it out. As of now, I'm the detective in charge of this task force and of your (looking at Sam and Andy) getaway. This also means" and he looked at his fiancé with a big smile and a sparkle in his eyes "this also means that I'm not going to see you in the near future, as you are going to be in detective's classes for the next couple of months, so when you get cut loose by Noelle you could join me at the D's office for a six months rotation. If you'd like"

"yeeee haaa" Andy whistled and Sam roamed.

Traci looked at him surprised and jumped from the bed, not knowing what to say. Being a detective was a dream she shared with Andy and Jerry alone. She had no doubt this was Jerry's doing. "What about Luke?" she asked.

"Jo came to visit him at the hospital today, when she thought he was dying. When she found out he wasn't, she offered him to join her and her task force at North Bay. Luke told Frank he cannot come back to 15 after jeopardizing so many officers by sending them to Hill's phone store unknowingly. He also has nothing holding him back in Toronto, so he's leaving within a month."

"Are you sure, Jerry?" Traci sounded unconfident.

Jerry got up, as well. "Yes, honey, I'm sure. Luke is leaving, and I want no one else but you at my side day in and day out. You'll make a great detective, and we both knew it's just a matter of time. So you can thank Anton Hill for speeding things up." Jerry came closer to her and hugged her, kissing her forehead. Both he and Traci were always careful about showing affections in public.

"What did you say the name of the potential UC guy is?" Traci asked, lifting the pile of folders from the bed and flipping through them in her hands. It looked like she was trying to prove she was a great detective already, and Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm. Andy smacked her elbow in his ribs and he stopped, skin soaring with pain.

"Collins. Nick Collins"

"Here's his file. Why Luke thinks he's good?"

"Well, he just finished his army service after a tour or two in Afghanistan. Luke thinks he has enough skills to go as is, but I think maybe we'll give him a crash police academy course."

"What will be his story to get in?" Sam knew from experience it was very hard to get into Hill's organization and get info.

"That's the beauty of it. Between the gas station and the fishing cabin there was also a casino fight in Niagara Falls a few days ago, and Hill's army is basically destroyed. If it wasn't so – the people in the white sedan were much more professional. So getting an ex-army boy into Hill's ranks should not be too complicated. The only disadvantage is that it will take time. At least a month to train this Collins guy, and then some more months for him to get in and gain the trust and info needed to bring Hill down."

"Isn't the store and the casino enough?" Andy hopefully asked.

"Hill is a smart man, Andy, and you know it. He covers his tracks wherever he goes. All of the last incidences cannot be correlated to him, not even the phone store. So we're back in square one."

"Now, before I say anything else, go get your things and we need to leave. We need to be at the Barrie courthouse by 15:30 or we'll be too late."

"Too late for what, Jerry?" Andy was intrigued. "Do you need to question a witness over there?"

"Nope" Jerry answered.

"If you want us to go anywhere and trust anyone after what you have just told us, you're wrong. Either you tell us why we're going there now, or we're not coming." Sam was never afraid to be harsh on his friend.

Jerry's smile was wide and the wrinkles around his eyes got deeper "I get it that _you_, my best friend, will not be at _my_ wedding. But that doesn't mean _I _will not be at _your_ wedding. Now go get your stuff, we need to go."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sam and Andy's dream day is finally here… will it be like in their dreams?**

**Your reviews are highly welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

They packed their belongings in a hurry and got to the gray truck, Andy behind the wheel and Sam at the passenger's seat. She refused to let him drive because of the anti-histamines he was taking.

"You'll be a good mom. You know that, don't you?" He said in awe as she pulled out of the parking lot "You know how to take things that matter to your hands and just do them, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? I think it's the medication talking. Mothers suppose to be those who solve your problems, not those who attract problems like magnets to themselves. I'll be the worst mom ever."

"That's not true, and you know it. You'll make a great mom. Like mine."

"Well, seeing that my only comparison in my own mom, I pray to god I won't be like her. Where's your mom now?"

"Somewhere over the ocean, I believe."

"You believe?"

Sam turned his face to look at Andy. His tongue was playing in his mouth's cavity while he tried to figure out how much to share. He decided to take the detour for now.

"I think now is the time to finish what we started this morning" he said in a relaxed tone.

"You think, or you want?" she sounded aggravated.

"Andy, come on, cut me some slack here, will you? I'm trying to show you that this will work, that we can get this right. We're heading to the courthouse for crying out loud, to get MARRIED. "

"How crazy is that, right?" Andy tried to lighten things up, but Sam wasn't willing to take the bait.

"It's crazy, you're right. But that doesn't mean it's not the most sanely thing we'll ever do."

"You do realize you're talking in riddles and oxymoron here?"

"This is not an oxymoron. Just stop fighting it will you? Go with the flow and see where it leads us. This morning you said I'm playing this like it was a character I need to get into, but I'm starting to think you're the one playing games here. You say you want me closer, but when I get too close you say I'm playing around and laugh at me. How could this work if you don't _want_ this to work and you don't _believe_ I want this to work, too?"

The car was silent for a while, as Andy pretended to concentrate in steering the car in the highway, while her mind was a rollercoaster of emotions and thoughts. Sam sadly saw her lame attempt of hiding her feelings from him.

"Give me your hand, Andy"

"You want to practice? Do you even have the rings with you?"

"Just give me your hand, will you?"

Andy bit her lower lip and did what she was told, unsure of what will follow.

Sam held her hand, first gliding his hand lightly all over, and then placing his hand in hers and firming his grip.

"Can you feel it too? This heat or electricity or I don't know how to call it. Can you feel it?"

Andy nodded. She felt it alright.

"This feeling is what tells me everything will be great between us. Sure, we'll have good times and great times, but as long as we have this feeling – everything will be okay. I promise. Okay?"

Sam kept her hand until she needed it to steer the car.

* * *

Jerry and Traci were already in the courthouse by the time Andy parked the truck in the mostly empty parking lot.

"Hurry up, the judge is waiting. We already filled the marriage license application form for you, so you just need to sign and date it." Traci handed them a piece of paper and a pen.

"Trace," Andy was looking around the parking lot "Can we please get inside first? I have to pee."

"You have 30 seconds starting now, Andy. Go!" Traci laughed and walked inside with Andy.

Sam started walking as well, but Jerry's hand on his shoulder held him back.

"You sure about this, buddy? You can still back off. You can figure a cover story without actually getting married"

"I'm sure, thanks. It's not a cover story, it's the real thing. I knew this day will come when I gave her the ring, I just didn't think it will be 48 hours later and so… I don't know… so… friendless."

"That's why we're doing this now, Sammy. In an hour Traci and I must head back to Toronto to start clearing your way back home. And who will be your two witnesses if not your two best friends, right here and now? We'll have a big party when you're back." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks, man" Sam pulled Jerry in a light manly embrace, trying not to hurt his bruises, and they walked into the building.

* * *

"This form is half empty, Traci. I thought you said you already filled it." Andy raised her eyes from the form in her hands to her friend.

"We did. We cleared it with the judge. Because you're both using fake identities, you cannot complete the form properly and you cannot supply two forms of ID, so… this will allow you to get married, and to get the marriage certificate right here and now."

Andy looked at Sam standing with Jerry at the far corner of the room. '_How could something so right feel so wrong'?_ She was wondering. _'It's the right thing to marry Sam, but this, here, feels so wrong.'_ She decided to say nothing and signed the paper; she then called Sam to sign as well and to step into the judge's chambers for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

The judge barely greeted them in. She was already standing, and waited for Sam and Andy to step forward. If possible, it only made them both more nervous.

"So… let's start and get it over with. I have children to see at home and you're holding me back. These two clowns say you are undercover and wish to get married for real with fake IDs. Worst idea I ever heard, but it's your mistake to live with. I'm already late so I ask you this - Do you, Sammy, take Andy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he said with the most confident tone he could master in his state of nervousness.

"Do you, Andy, take Sammy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Andy's tone was quivering.

Two minutes after they first walked into the room, it was time for Sam to take the rings out of his pocket. He pulled Andy's ring first, and as he placed it on her finger she saw it was not the same ring he gave her before.

This was a new ring. A new ring for a new start. And that's when she knew – he was here for the long run, and so was she.

She opened her hand to hold Sam's ring for her to thread on his finger, raised her slender body to her toes and looked Sam straight in the eyes.

"I love you, you know?" she smiled shyly at him, and threaded the ring while lowering back to her heels.

Sam was dumbstruck. He looked at her, with his brown eyes wide opened, and didn't know what to say. After a second or two a huge smile emerged from Sam's lips, flashing his dimples and the sprinkle in his eyes for the world to see.

When she lowered her hand back to her side, Sam didn't let it fall. He held her hand tight, and had no intension of ever letting her go.

* * *

Jerry and Traci allowed the newlyweds to lead the way back to the parking lot. It was clear Sam and Andy wanted to be alone, and there was still some paperwork to be done inside.

When Andy started the engine Jerry came running through the parking lot.

"Running off to your honeymoon already? Without saying goodbye" he teased.

"I'm wearing a short sleeve and I'm freezing." Andy apologized and stretched her shirt down. Sam looked at her in a way that made it perfectly clear he'll make sure she'll be warmer once they get a room somewhere.

"Snap out of it, buddy" Jerry slapped Sam's head through the car's open window "You're coming with us to the diner across the road to discuss all final details before we leave."

Andy sighed and put the car in gear.

"I can't do this, Sam."

"Can't do what?" He knew she doesn't have any second thoughts about the wedding, and that it's something else that's bothering her.

"Can't eat another diner meal and sleep in another crappy motel. I need food, like home-made food. And I need a bed. _My_ bed" She looked at him and corrected herself "_our_ bed".

"I know what you mean. I'll tell you what, after dinner here we'll buy a map at the gas station"

"They still sell those?"

"They'll have to, 'cause after what Hill just did to the previous phones we had, I'm not going to buy any new gadgets soon, sorry. And back to my plan – we'll buy a map and decide where we want to go to. We'll find a nice hotel for our wedding night, and we'll stay there tomorrow and eat home-made room service food all day while we're making plans for the future, how's that?"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" she smiled and sent his a kiss in the air.

* * *

They were already in the diner when Jerry and Traci came in. They took the liberty of ordering food for their friends, knowing they were in a hurry.

Jerry opened his briefcase and handed Sam a big brown envelope.

"Well, here are your marriage certificate and character references for both of you, under your new names. The Barrie police just brought it in. So… I don't need to know where you're headed from here. Just wanted you to know you'll need these references as you'll have to get jobs. Headquarters is cutting your salaries as of next month. Your status, pension and benefits will not be harmed, but you will not get any money until you're back home and working. I'm sorry." Jerry had true regret in his voice, hearing his own voice cutting his friend's income like that was hard for him.

"It's okay, Jerry. We'll make it. We knew it was not going to last forever." Andy had to calm him down "But I need you to do something for me back home, could you?"

The option of helping them was a much welcomed relief to Jerry.

"Sure, sure, what?"

"I need you to go to my landlord and get all my stuff from my condo. It has to be done by the end of the month or they'll throw everything away. Traci – you have the key, so can you please go and pack it up and send it to storage?"

"Storage where, Andy? these things cost"

"In my attic," Sam interfered without hesitation."My attic is big enough for both Andy's things and mine."

"Yours?" Traci didn't follow "Why should we pack your things and put them in your attic?"

"Because" Sam grinned and looked at Jerry with a wink "because you will need a large town house soon, and mine is just standing there empty. The market is too bad now to sell, and I do plan on coming back to it, so…"

Sam didn't need to finish the sentence. Jerry's thankful look said it all.

"One more thing, Jerry" Sam asked

"yeah?"

"Please go to my father in law and tell him the good news in person. And take care of him – make sure he keeps going to the meetings even when we're not there to make sure of that in person. Could you?"

"No need to worry, Sammy. I'll tell you what, maybe in a couple of months or so, when we see where we're heading, we'll arrange a meeting between the three of you, how's that?"

Andy's hand on Sam's lap was all the answer Sam needed "This will be great, man. Tell us where to go and we'll be there."

"So we'll keep in touch by email? Is that how we'll talk?" Andy asked

"Yes. And start reading the papers, anything important will be written."

* * *

Back in the parking lot, it was time to say goodbye.

Sam and Jerry walked side by side and as they were approaching the car Sam turned to face Jerry and pulled him into a hug "Thanks for everything, man" the two of them slapped each other's backs and pulled back.

Sam then leaned to the back seat and gave Jerry the two guns they got from Boyd. "He's a good guy underneath it all. He's not a criminal. Take these back to SIU, please. We'll manage without them."

Andy was already in the car, turning the heating on. Traci came over to the driver's seat, Andy saw her and was about to get out of the car, but Traci didn't let her. "Take care, will you, Andy? Keep safe" They hugged briskly over the opened window and Traci walked away. She then remembered something and walked back.

Sam was already sitting in his seat with the belt fastened, and Andy had let go of the brakes.

"Oh, and Andy?" Traci came forward and whispered in Andy's ear "stop wearing sports bras, you'll be more comfortable and anyway, you won't need them for a while…" she winked and sent Andy a kiss in the air.

Sam saw the shock in Andy's eyes turn to laughter as her best friend was walking away from their car. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"She knows" Andy laughed "The great detective Nash knows."

* * *

"Where too, honey?" Sam asked in an amused tone, some minutes later, smuged he can finally refer to her like that.

"We're going to start the rest of our lives, deary" she smiled and sent her hand back to his, where it belonged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys!**

**I can't believe we're 20 chapters in, and I'm still far from my original end point for this story! **

**When I started this and outlined the chapters, I had about 8 or 9 and that was it. But somehow, McSwarek here got me rolling, and adding twists and turns and prolonging the chapters for you to enjoy… **

**Hope you will!**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

The truck was coming around a curve in the road, and Sam expected they'll see their destination any second. He lifted his eyes from the map he was holding, eagerly waiting to see Andy's response. When they bought the map she told him to navigate while she was driving. She had no idea which hotel he chose...

And there it came - a gasp of air, eyes widening, and mouth drooping open. It was like watching a kid enter a candy store for the first time. He wanted to spoil her from now to eternity.

"Sam, we can't! It's too much. I don't think what I have in my wallet right now will even cover for the parking tip, not to mention anything inside… we can't stay here tonight, sorry."

"Andy," he placed his hand on her thigh, "with what Boyd gave me we can afford two nights in a place like this, and then we'll move on."

"Sammy, we'll need this money for the baby. I don't think it's wise to spend it all here"

"No point in arguing, honey. We're staying here tonight. I always thought I'll spend my honeymoon in a place like this, so please… mommy… pretty please…." He pulled out his dimples with a begging puppy look, and Andy couldn't resist. She knew Sam was independent long enough to manage his own money, and if he said it's okay then it probably is.

"Okay then, you win" she smiled back as Sam did a little joyful dance in his seat.

* * *

Sam closed the door and looked back at his wife.

"Finally, alone!" he said and walked towards her.

Her look on him was so inviting and so… so... he tried figuring out what it was and then it hit him – she was tired. Her red nose reminded him that she still had the flu, and with everything else – sleep was what she needed most.

They both did.

"You want to help me with this?" he took a cream out of his bag. "I'm supposed to rub it on the blisters, and I think it will smell better than the yogurt you forced on me this morning."

"If I had known you had the cream, I wouldn't send Traci to get the yogurt in the first place, and besides, you need to take a shower first, and then rub it on. You go first, and I'll shower next."

"Andy, you go first, I need to shave. I think it's time we get out of our costumes and start being ourselves again – the new 'us', no itchy beard and definitely no ugly wig. If you shower first, your hair won't be wet when we go to sleep."

He didn't have to persuade her too much, she already saw the huge lush shower, the size of her entire condo. She took out her toiletries bag and stepped lightly in.

"You know what?" she looked back at him "Why won't you shave while I'm in the shower and keep me company?" her inviting look left no room for interpretation.

"Sure, just gotta do something first"

"ehhm?" she raised her eyes in question, and found the answer soon enough when his lips met hers. His kiss was so gentle, and extremely loaded. It was like he tried conveying all his feelings by it, all he couldn't yet bring himself to say out loud. She got the message, understood it and gladly responded to his surprise kiss, but as the kiss started to intensify she pulled back and took a deep breath. It was impossible to kiss and breathe when her nose was so clogged up.

* * *

The hot shower steams helped Andy ease her breathing for a while, and as Sam was lying on the bed she gently rubbed the cream over his chest and abdomen. In any other case Sam wouldn't control himself, he knew. But there was so much pain by her touch that he didn't feel at all aroused. The look on Andy's face every time he shrugged in pain made it clear she, too, was not enjoying the massage.

When she was done, Andy got up to wash her hands and came back to find Sam half asleep.

She quickly returned to the bed, and lay there under the satin sheets looking at Sam. He felt her gentle gaze and rolled over to face her, they now lay face to face.

"I think you'll make a wonderful dad, Sammy."

"Why d'you think so?

"Because… I don't know... You have the compassion, and the patience, and the humor, and the strength and… and… and many other qualities that would only help."

"I don't know, McNally, I.."

"Not any more" she interrupted him midsentence and he raised his eyebrows in question

"I'm not McNally any more, Sammy" she smiled "now I'm a Swarek"

"No you're not"

"really?"

"Yeah, look at the certificate. You're a DeCalma now" he grinned.

"Oh" she was disappointed.

"I said I don't know what kind of a father I'll be. I've never been around young kids or babies long enough to see if I don't lose it like my own dad."

"What about Sarah's kids?"

Andy knew she stepped in a mind field the second the words left her mouth. She could see the words hanging and hovering over his head as he was figuring what to answer.

"Sarah doesn't have any kids. Her attackers left her sterile" He said dryly and Andy shrunk. "They thought about adoption or new treatments, but somehow they never got to really do it. I think deep inside Sarah is afraid to see a child of hers go through what she did, so…"

He didn't have to say anything else. She understood. She reached her hand and placed her palm on his cheek trying to reassure him. She leaned towards him and kissed him, now he was the surprised one.

"I can get used to this, honey"

"You should"

He tried pulling her into a hug, but she sneezed and her hands flew over his chest in reflex.

"oooch" Sam yelled at her.

"Sorry" she truly was.

After another attempt and sneeze Sam rolled to his other side, to prevent Andy from hurting him again. She pulled closer to hug him from behind, act that set an agonizing burst of pain in him. He pushed her away and she turned to her own other side.

Afraid she was insulted by him. He turned to face her back and tried hugging her. That was not such a good idea, either, as it was both aching for him and for her when he touched her hormonal enlarged and oversensitive breasts.

"Arrrgggggg" they both exclaimed together, and decided to lay on their backs, holding hands.

They kept talking for a short while until they both fell asleep.

At some point Sam woke up and realized he was lying on his side, and Andy's body was against his, only this time they were sleeping back to back. He felt her round buttocks and her tender back and long legs. It was the most intimate thing he ever felt. There was nothing erotic about it, but he never felt so intimate with a woman before.

_'Man, I got to start a new list of moments with her. As each day brings its own new best moment_' he thought to himself. After that he couldn't fall asleep again, he was afraid to move to lose the tingle of her all over the length of his body.

He realized he dozed off when he woke up to feel her back arched and her legs shoot forward. She was curling on herself and letting out painful sobs.

Sam turned the night light on and turned to her

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Sammy. It's just… it hurts so much… my stomach. I don't know what it is, but it hurts."

Sam didn't think twice and jumped out of bed. He walked around to get the phone from Andy's bedside and dialed the hotel's front desk. Five minutes later he already called the hotel's on-call doctor, as the receptionist explained it will be faster than going to the nearest hospital.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Sam back from his thoughts. He was standing by the large bay window and staring into the big black void outside, thinking about anything that will keep him from hearing Andy groan in pain.

Sam stepped forward and opened the door.

Dr. Stevens stepped in, his bag in his hands and walked straight to Andy lying on the bed.

"Hello there, dearie" He said in a comforting tone "I'm Doc Stevens. Can you tell me your name?"

Andy looked at him and started mumbling "Andy Mc…St...DeCalma"

"Okay Mrs. MekSaintDeCalma, what's wrong?"

Sam stepped forward and gave the doctor Sarah's letter from the St. Catherine hospital. The doctor read it briefly, noting the highlights, and looked at Andy again.

"So, you're pregnant and now your tummy aches?"

All Andy could say is a short "ye"

"Can you please roll over to your back? I need to check you"

Sam was unsure what he should do. Should he step out of the room and let Andy have some privacy? Should he sit on a sofa or a chair?

While he debated with himself Andy raised her arm and called him. "Sammy, come sit on the bed next to me"

He gladly obeyed, and held Andy's hand while the doctor checked her thoroughly.

"So" Doc Stevens started "You've been arrested? Is that why you were hospitalized under custody?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask what for?" The answer was not relevant, he just needed to see her relax and cooperate.

Andy didn't answer for a second and then said "shoplifting"

"Reeeeeally?"

"Yeah, they caught me stealing clothes"

"And why would a girl like you that can stay in a hotel like this be stealing clothes?"

Andy looked at Sam, perplexed and not knowing what to say. They never got to have _the talk_ about their story. Sam took the rein and continued the story.

"Our house was burned completely two weeks ago. We have no insurance so we'll get nothing. We only have our car and what's in these bags." And he indicated to the duffel bags thrown at the corner of the room.

"So you travelled to St. Catherine's?"

"Yes, we're trying to find a new house. We were both recently fired from our jobs when our boss found out we're a couple, it was against company rules. And after the fire we decided to look around for a new start somewhere else."

"And you're from…?"

"…Toronto?"

"And you're married?"

"Got married today, actually" Sam was happy to report.

"And the charges against Andy?"

Sam felt like he was under interrogation, but this was just a small talk the doctor was having with him while examining Andy.

"Well… the store owner dropped the charges when he heard our story."

"So how did you get to this hotel if you have no money?"

Sam looked shyly at the physician, and smiled "I've planned and pre-paid for this visit a long time ago. I planned on proposing to her here. Didn't think that by the time we finally get here she'll be my wife and we'll have a baby on the way." Sam flashed his dimples at the doctor.

Over 40 years of being the village doctor taught the physician a lot about people. He knew Sam was not telling him the truth, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were newlyweds, in love, and in need of a place to stay until the baby is born. And they seemed to be honest people. Lying about their situation, but that can be understandable in some cases.

As the doctor placed his stethoscope over Andy's lower abdomen, Sam realized this might mean there's a problem with the baby causing this pain. He was so wrapped up in Andy's pain he didn't see the ramifications.

_'Please god, let everything be fine. You know I don't ask a lot from you, but this is important for me. __**These**__ are important to me._' He thought a silent prayer.

"Okay" the doctor concluded, got up from the bed and started packing back his bag.

"What?" Sam was standing next to him, pulling him away from the bed, his eyes wide opened waiting for the verdict.

"Are you a good handyman, Mr. DeCalma?"

Sam was thrown back by this question. How could his handy skills be related to Andy's condition?

"My wife passed away nearly three years ago. A car accident in the middle of the day."

Sam didn't feel like listening, but he respected the elderly and invited the doctor to keep talking by saying "Sorry to hear that"

"When she died I couldn't walk back to the house and to all the memories of her, you know?"

Sam nodded.

"So I've left the house and came here to live with my son and his family. My son went there once to take all the food out of the fridge and lock it properly. Other than that no one was there for the past three years."

The doctor stopped reminiscing, and looked at Andy.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She ate something today that doesn't agree with her stomach, it can happen to all of us. She'll be fine in a couple of hours after it will all come out. The baby is safe, too. Because she's pregnant, have a tough flu and looks generally exhausted, I don't want her to move out of this bed for the next 48 hours. She can go to the toilets and that's it. In two days you can check out of here, and travel as far as Lively."

"Why Lively?"

"If you're willing to put some work in an old house no one lived in for more than three years, you can go live in my old house. Don't pay rent, just fix it and bring it to a selling condition, okay?"

Sam was shocked. No one has ever done something like that for him, such a pure favor done so subtly that it wouldn't feel like a charity. But this wasn't done just for him. It was done for Andy and the baby as well. His family.

Sam looked in disbelief at the good doctor, tears glimpsing at the corners of his eyes but not falling down.

"Go on, son. Go tell your wife she'll have a home in a couple of days."

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope I'll get a chance to update real soon, as my ophthalmologist warned me to bring my screen time down to minimum. How can he understand that this is a necessity?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to all of you who worry about my eyes. Hope it'll all be fine soon.**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"Andy?"

Sam hated waking her up. It was now 10 am, and Doc was back to check on her again.

After the doctor left in the middle of the night, Andy got to the bathroom and stayed there for a long while. Sam checked on her every few minutes but she refused to let him in. He could hear her moan in pain every now and then, and it freaked him out, but then she came out looking exhausted and walked straight to bed. She reached for his hand and fell asleep with him sitting next to her and stroking her back gently.

Doc was right and it was something she ate, as it was over after it all came out.

Seeing she was sound asleep he fell asleep too, and woke up by the receptionist calling to say the doctor came for a check-up visit.

Dr. Stevens was in the room for several minutes talking to Sam about his idea from last night. They agreed Doc will open an account at the local hardware store and pay for any supplies needed for the renovation. Doc will tell his old neighbors his niece and her husband will come to live in the house so there will be no questions asked. They also agreed on a place where the key would be kept if they needed to leave before meeting again. This was important to Sam, and Doc didn't ask about it, he didn't want to know.

Andy woke up to see Sam and Doc smiling at her.

"Hey there, dearie. I hear you had a good sleep after I left, that's good." Doc looked at her compassionately.

"Yup" she popped the P, and Sam smiled at her. His McNally was making her way back.

They spent some time in small talk as the doctor checked Andy head to toe.

"So, I'll come and check on you twice a day until your husband here comes back to take you home, okay? It is now 10, so I'll come back at about 8 and then we'll meet again in the morning."

Andy looked puzzled at Sam, obviously a lot had happened while she was sleeping, but this will be discussed when the kind doctor leaves.

"I'll be off then. You have the key, right?" Doc looked at Sam and when Sam held a metal key up, Doc smiled, picked his bag and headed to the door.

"You're leaving me here alone? **Again**? For how long this time?" Andy exclaimed in surprise the second the door was closed behind the doctor. "And now I don't even have a gun to protect myself, and you shaved last night, you shaved!" she was on the verge of crying.

"Andy, it's not what you think"

"So explain to me why you go leave your wife not even 24 hours after marrying her" Tears were running down her face by now.

Sam came closer to her, cupped her face with both hands and explained.

"Doc gave us his house in Lively to live in while we renovate it for him. You need to stay here for two days to eat properly and rest. So I thought I'll go and check the house, clean what I can so it would be livable by the time you can leave the hotel. There's no way you're getting rid of me this easily, it's gonna take a lot more than one mean gastroenteritis to do that" he kissed her and smiled.

"Oh"

"Yes, oh. Now, you get some sleep and I'll get us room service breakfast. After we eat I'll go. Okay?" Andy nodded, her face still cupped in Sam's hands. He kissed her forehead and got up.

They ate quietly. Andy was staring blankly and Sam tore between staying with her and taking care of her when she's sick or going away to make sure they'll have where to stay in a couple of days.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah"

"Is this how you thought you'll spend your honeymoon? Running away and cleaning deserted houses?"

"There's no question there, McNally. If any of the boys back home will know the truth about our wedding night, I'll be as good as dead. They'll never stop laughing about it."

"You're secret's safe with me. I think the reaction will be the same in the girl's locker room" she smiled.

Ten minutes later he left and she turned on the TV.

* * *

Andy was alone for two days, waiting for Sam to come back. She never left the room, and walked only the triangled trail of bathroom-bed-couch. Her daily talking was limited to Doc who stopped by twice a day, and the room service girl who was on shift when she called for food. Sam called her every evening to say good night, talks that ended too fast as he was calling from payphones. She missed him, but knew he'll be back soon.

The phone ringing made her get up from the couch, not knowing what to expect. Doc was already there this morning, and no one was supposed to call.

"Hello" she said quietly

"Hey there beauty, just wanted to tell you I'm on my way up so you won't be startled. Can I come?" Sam's voice gave her butterflies.

"Sure, honey. Come right up!"

By the time Sam knocked on the door, Andy already brushed her teeth again to be sure, and combed her hair. She came half running to the door, and jumped on Sam when he closed the door behind him.

Sam hugged her back, and sniffed her hair.

"I've missed you" he said, kissing her and waiting for her to come down off him. Instead, she kissed him stronger and deeper. He had to pull her back.

"Andy"

"Eh?"

"We can't. I'm sorry"

"Can't what?"

"I called Doc Stevens when I was there and he gave me a fatherly advice not to… you know... consummate our marriage… until you've been checked by an OB/GYN doctor."

"oh" and she dropped off him.

"He didn't tell you the same thing?"

"I think Doc is old school, Sammy. This is something a man should hear, not a woman. I've missed you so much. And I wanted our first time to count, so I thought maybe we'll have time before we leave the hotel, and then you came in and…"

Sam placed a finger on her lips to stop her talking.

"Our first time already counts, you don't need to worry about it"

Andy gave him a puzzled look. He stepped closer and hugged her.

"Our first time counts as our first baby, Andy"

"You mean 'first baby' as in 'first of many'?" she took back and looked at him hopefully.

"As many as you want" he pulled her back into his hug and repeated "As many as you want".

"Wow. What would the coppers of 15 say when they hear the great mighty Sam Swarek has fallen for his rookie and he's now a family man?" she teased

"They'll say I've got one of fifteen's finest" he smiled and kissed her.

When she pulled back and started picking up clothes to change before they leave, he noticed something and called her.

"Stand still, Andy, I want to see something." Andy obeyed and Sam grinned at the site before his eyes.

"What is it? Something in my hair?" she lifted her arm to fight the imaginary dirt off.

"No. You've just got… well... fatter over the past two days, and the look is really becoming I must say."

Andy's hand touched the bump in her belly that suddenly appeared. She, too, had noticed it this morning when her old jeans were tight and uncomfortable. She smiled at him and carried on.

After that, there was nothing much to do. They packed their bags, and Sam called Doc to thank him and informed him they're leaving.

They walked to the front desk to pay, and Andy was shocked to hear how much her stay and food had cost them. Sam didn't flinch an eye and pulled cash from his pocket to cover the bill.

* * *

Andy fell asleep in the car, and Sam covered her with a blanket he brought from Doc's house after he washed it there. He woke her up after he parked the truck near a furniture store.

"I thought you said the house is furnished." She yawned. It didn't matter how much she slept during the past 48 hours, she was still exhausted.

"It is, most of it. But I thought my wife here would like to get her own bed" He smiled "_Our_ own bed" he corrected, reminding them both her sentence a few days ago.

"Sam we can't add another expense to our non-existing income right now. We'll sleep on what there is, and we'll buy a new bed when we can afford it."

"That's why we're buying only a new mattress, honey. We can afford a mattress. Jerry will sell your car and that money will be the baby's money. So we can use what I got from the bank for now."

"Sure?"

"Sure" he assured her "So, what is it – soft, medium, hard, extra hard?"

Andy smiled and they walked in to the store.

* * *

By the time the truck pulled to the driveway of what will be their new home, the sun was starting to set. Through the dim twilight light, Andy looked at the house and then at her husband.

"You definitely drew the short straw here, didn't you?" she patted his hand on her lap.

"Well… there's a lot of work to be done, for sure, but it has a roof and most of the windows are intact, and it's furnished. I found some appliances in the tool shed in the back, most of them new in the box. I guess Doc was too busy checking other people that he forgot to check his own house for much longer than 3 years. I've cleaned the master bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen. We'll do the rest together."

They left their bags in the car and Sam helped her up the curve, the weeds were growing all over. When they got to the door Sam unlocked it, and then turned to face Andy and lifted her bridal-style through the threshold. Before he let her down, Andy leaned towards him and kissed him "We'll make it a home, Sammy. Don't worry."

Sam led her to the kitchen, turning on the light in it as he stepped inside.

"Only 3 lights are working right now, I didn't have time to go buy new light bulbs. We'll do that after we go to the doctor's tomorrow. But first, we eat."

"We should have stopped on the way here to grab something. I don't feel like going out again." Andy moaned and threw her body on one of the three unbroken chairs near the kitchen's table.

She raised her eyes to find Sam standing by the stove, and realized the table was set for dinner with clean dishes and cutlery. "You cooked?" she was surprised.

"I got explicit orders from my boss – no more store-bought food. So I had to cook for her."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did you cook for your boss?"

"I made her pasta with creamed mushroom sauce, and there's a salad in the fridge."

Andy got up to the fridge and found it loaded with fresh veggies, fruits, and dairy products.

"It took me some time but I managed to get it cleaned, working and smelling good." Sam supplied when she looked at him. She pulled the salad out of the fridge and came towards him.

"Have I told you recently that I love you, Sam Swarek?" she kissed him.

"Not anymore, Andy"

"Not what?"

"We can never be Swarek and McNally here. Not even when we're alone in the house. From now on we're Sammy and Andy DeCalma, newlyweds with a baby on the way. This is your uncle's house, by the way."

"Where did you learn to cook, anyway?" she picked a slice of lattice from the salad and tasted it.

"Mrs. Hershey's cooking class in middle school" Sam answered proudly.

"Mrs. Hershey?" Andy chuckled

"Yeah, Mrs. Hershey, and what a sweet little woman she was" Sam chuckled in return and brought the food to the table.

When they finished eating, Sam got to the car to bring their bags and new mattresses. They ended up buying two small ones to fit one big bed frame so they could take them by the truck and not wait for delivery. This was also meant for if and when they need to run away again.

* * *

The next morning Sam and Andy walked in to one of the various walk-in clinics in Sudbury. They decided it would be best to keep being anonymous.

After a short while of waiting, they got into exam room 5, and the doctor came in after Andy changed her clothes.

"So, Mrs. DeCalma. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"Have you been checked by a doctor lately to confirm the pregnancy?"

"No" telling the truth will complicate things

"First date of last period?" Andy gave her the date.

"It looks like you're about 10 weeks pregnant already, so let's do a sonar check to make sure everything is okay in there."

Andy leaned back, and the doctor squeezed the cold jelly over Andy's belly and started rolling the handle to find a good angle of the womb. After a couple of minutes the doctor umphed once and pressed some buttons on the machine.

"Is everything alright doc?" Sam's anxiety levels were high, he couldn't understand how Andy was just lying there waiting peacefully for the doctor to finish umphing.

"Yeah, sure" the doctor answered not really paying attention.

"Doc?" Sam asked after another 30 seconds of silence. This was becoming too much for him. Andy placed her hand on his arm, and gave him a _'don't go all Swarek on her'_ look. Sam regained control of his anger, but was still anxious.

"So" the doctor finally spoke, and turned the screen around for them to see "see this here?" she pointed at a white flashing point on the black screen "this is the first heart beat"

"What do you mean first heart beat?" Andy jumped "I thought you're supposed to hear the heartbeats from week 6 or 7, so how could this be the first?" it was now Sam's turn to hold Andy's hand and try to relax her.

The doctor shifted the sonar a little on Andy' skin and continued

"That was the first heartbeat, as this is the second" she pointed at the screen, where there were now two flashing heartbeats clear in white on the black screen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's something to start the week with...**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"T...t...t...twins?" Andy gasped, stuttered and looked scared at Sam "Are you sure?"

Sam leaned forward and kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"Yes. No doubt about that. And you see here? This gray area is the placenta." The physician indicated to an unclear gray area that didn't seem to be much different from the rest of the gray on the screen, maybe one tone brighter.

"It's clear there's only one placenta for the two of them in there." Sam and Andy was lost at this, it was obvious the doctor was trying to tell them something, but they had no idea what _that_ was.

"Is this a bad thing, this one placenta?" Sam questioned

"Well, it means it's gonna be a bit trickier for us until they are born, but it will be a hell of a lot more trickier for you two after that." The doctor chuckled, first sign of her being human since she got into the room.

The doctor didn't offer any more info, so Sam started fishing

"And it's trickier because...?"

"Because twins who share a placenta share everything else as well." She shot Sam a rebuked look.

Sam was still lost at the meaning of what she was saying, but kept his temper cool.

"And this means that...?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, they share _everything_ including genes, which mean they're identical." The doctor snapped at him.

Andy looked at the doctor trying to regain some grasp of reality, she heard everything which was said, and more than that – saw Sam's expressions.

"Can you please print a picture for us of both of them?" Andy spoke, breaking the stare the doctor and Sam were sharing.

The doctor pressed a button and the printer buzzed.

Andy was now allowed to sit back up and clean herself, so Sam left her side and decided to ask their next question, no matter how will the doctor react.

"Hey, doc, can we have sex?" he tried a chilled-out tone, but it didn't help, the doctor hated him from the moment she laid eyes on him.

She rolled her eyes and started blurting out an angry answer.

"If ignorants like you bothered to keep it zipped then you wouldn't be here in the first place. You can have sex, she's not going to get anymore pregnant than you already got her. Trust on men to ask the sex question at this office. Never met a woman who asked this unless she was alone and it started with 'my husband wanted to know...'"

Sam stood in the middle of the room staring blankly at the door as it shut close behind the doctor. Andy got off the bed and came to him.

"Hey, honey. At least we got a picture now." she hugged him and waited for him to hug her back. When he did, she knew he already started to unwind and relax. After a couple of minutes a knock was heard on the door and they were hurried out of the room, giving Andy a minute to re-dress.

* * *

Back In the truck, Andy pulled the notebook out of her bag, with the pack of pens.

"What do you write there all day?" Sam was intrigued.

"Lists. Trying to put some order in this mess. How will we do this, Sammy? Twins? I knew we shouldn't buy the mattresses last night, and the hotel was a bad idea too." She started being all emotional again.

"Listen, Andy. We will never be hungry, and we will always have where to sleep. I wish I could take you to the best mansion in the world now and we'll call it 'home'. But that can't happen. As long as we have each other we'll be fine. I promise. Just keep the faith, and stay happy. If you're happy, they're happy" he reached his hand to her belly and patted it fondly.

Andy took his hand and placed it on her face, kissing his palm. "I love you, and I love how you touch me. Care to go home now?"

As Sam pulled out of the parking lot, he saw Andy adding a big 'X2' in red to a page titled 'things to buy for the baby'. She added some hearts in pink all around, as well.

* * *

Two hours later, Andy was in the kitchen making lunch and Sam walked out to the back yard. "You want to join me for a walk?" he invited

"Yeah, sure. Let's explore the great jungle of our back yard" Andy smiled.

When they reached the tool shed, Andy saw something new on Sam's face. An expression she barely seen before – fear.

"You're afraid of tool sheds?" she tried not to chuckle.

"Yeah."

He saw the expression on her face and decided it's time to start letting her know him.

"When I was young my father would get angry at me for the smallest things and lock me overnight in the tool shed."

Andy stepped closer to him but he stepped backwards, avoiding her touch.

"After a couple of times I found a Walkman my mom hid for me in the tool shed. She brought it with a tape of 'Moby Dick', so every time my dad locked me in that place, I heard the story until I fell asleep. This was my mother's way of being with me in my time of need. She couldn't help me any other way. I know you wondered why I have Moby Dick on CD in my truck, now you know."

Sam was on the verge of breaking, lifting his hand to his nose. Andy took his hand midway in the air, and held it in hers.

"You're a big man now, Sammy DeCalma. Your father can do nothing to you here, and you don't need to go into that tool shed. I can bring you anything you want from the inside. We're here together, remember?" she leaned forward and kissed him, holding him when his body started to shake and his mouth sobbed. He was crying.

* * *

"woo hoo" A woman's voice came from the front lawn "Anybody here?"

Andy dried her hands with a towel and walked from the kitchen to the front door. She raised her eyes to Sam who started walking around the house to meet their visitor, too.

"Hey" Andy smiled at the woman standing at the door with a large casserole in her hands.

"Hi there, honey" I'm Barbara, and I leave next door. I saw someone working in here for the last couple of days, and thought of introducing myself, she said while her head was checking the inside of the house. Clearly she was a nosy neighbor with a mission.

Andy laughed and said lightly

"Hi Barbara. I'm Andy, and this is my husband Sammy DeCalma" Andy introduces Sam who just showed up at the front door. "I guess you know my uncle Doc, right? Well, Sammy and I were just married and our house was burned last week, so my uncle was kind enough to let us live heat until we get back on our feet."

Barbara stood there drooling over Sam's sweaty body. Andy grinned, she knew exactly what Barbara felt. But it was hers and no one else's. Andy reached her hand to take the casserole, forcing Barbara to stop staring at Sam. She flashed her eyes to Sam who got the hint

"Hey there, Barbara, nice to meet you" he cleaned his hand on his pants and offered it to her. Barbara gladly shook it. "Thank you for dinner" he said, looking at what Andy was holding. He made one step towards her and kissed her forehead. I'm going back to clearing the jungle over there; call me if you need anything." And he left the two ladies alone.

This time he started working on the front lawn, checking Andy every now and then to see she's okay. He was never much for socializing with neighbors, but Boyd's words still echoed in his head '_this is not your typical UC job, Sammy boy. This time you don't need to get the bad guy to notice you and to like and trust you. You need to get the good guys to like you. You need to be so liked they won't even know you're in the room with them. You need to behave, Sam. You both need to be invisible_.'

"Invisible" he huffed to his own ears "how can someone be invisible with twins?"

He waited until Barbara left, and walked to Andy, who was now sitting on the front steps.

"You need to behave, Sammy" she warned him. "We need to be nice so they'll think we're their best neighbors ever" she said without moving her lips and waved to Barbara who was looking back at them from her driveway.

Sam sat next to her and hugged her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think this is doable? Can you really fix this house for us? I know you're a good plumber, but anything else, too?"

"I admit I feel like Doc made a fool of me here, it's clearly a dump, but I know I can make it. We'll find jobs, we'll pay the bills, and Doc will pay for the supplies. I'll work nights if needed, but all four of us will have a worm place this winter. I already ordered new windows to replace the broken ones, they should be here in a couple of days."

* * *

During the next week they had a routine.

Sam brought them breakfast to bed, and after lingering together they got up, and started cleaning.

They worked methodically, cleaning one room each day. Andy was in charge of dusting and easy chores, while Sam did all the heavy work.

They were together, they laughed and talked, and it was better for both of them than any fancy hotel.

At noon they order in some food, and they had dinners on the front porch.

Sam found a porch swing in the back, fixed it and brought it to the front.

When the windows came, Sam installed them and they both knew that now the nights can get colder, as it was already October.

* * *

Another week had passed.

Andy got a part time job as a teaching assistant at Lively elementary school's kindergarten. Sam found a job at a local garage, and they both started working.

They got new prepaid phones, and kept the numbers for themselves. No one was supposed to know these numbers, including work buddies.

To celebrate their new jobs, Andy had dinner ready when Sam walked in from his first day at work. She shrugged to see him all greasy and filthy, but said nothing. She knew they needed the money and that it was important for him to support his family. This was the only job he found.

After he took a long shower he came back to the kitchen.

"Home sweet home" he came to Andy and kissed her hello. This was becoming their home.

"What's for dinner? It smells great"

"I found Mrs. Stevens cooking books, and thought to try something from there for a change. So we have pineapple chicken with rice, but before that we have orange soup."

"Orange? I thought fruits are for desert." Sam raised his brows in surprise.

"Orange vegetables, silly" Andy came and poured him gave him his soup filled bowl.

Sam filled his spoon with the thick liquid in the bowl and watched the soup plump back to the dish when he tilted the spoon.

"Are you sure it's for grownups? It looks like baby food"

"It's good. Taste it" Andy laughed at his lack of cooperation to try new food.

Sam tasted it, and Andy saw the doubtful look disappear.

"It's good, right?" she set down next to him and started eating.

"What did you say this is?"

"It's orange soup – carrots, pumpkin, sweet potatoes, potatoes, celery sticks, onions and a squash." She said while counting her fingers

"But there's something else in there, what is it? It's like spicy and good"

"I think it's the combination of nutmeg and sweet potatoes"

"Nutmeg?"

"Yeah, with sweet potatoes"

"Andy" Sam's tone scared Andy and she looked at him

"Andy. EpiPen. Duffel bag. Truck. Now. Call. Sarah."

Andy got up and ran to the truck as fast as she could. It took her a while to find the duffel bag in the dark and to find the EpiPen in it.

She ran back to the house in frustration, knowing she's slow because of the pregnancy and lack of practice.

By the time she got back, Sam was lying on the floor.

Andy lifted her cell phone and dialed the number Sam made her memorize.

* * *

Two hours later they walked back to the house and Sam dropped himself at the sofa, dragging Andy with him.

Sarah made them go to the clinic after Sam woke up when Andy injected the EpiPen to his thigh.

"So… Nut allergy?" Andy asked softly

"Yes, since I was 8"

"I thought you said you love pistachio ice cream. How does that work?'

"The fact that I love something doesn't mean it's not killing me, Andy. Kind of like you" Sam said bluntly.

Andy looked at him. She said the L word at their so called wedding, but he never said it before.

"Does that mean you…" she said hopefully. She felt it in his actions, but needed to hear it from him.

"Yes, Andy. It means you're killing me. Now get off, you're too heavy."

Andy was insulted and started getting up, tears in her eyes.

Sam didn't even look at her when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I love you, you silly girl."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys!**

**Don't know what to say. **

**The best part of my day is watching how in less than an hour after posting a new chapter, there are more than 100 entries to read it. Wow! This means you like it, even if you forget to leave a note at the end… hint hint :-)**

**LadyValkyieRavenWolf, linda p, stefrosacarnavale, kate1702, Goggiebe, jh126, 'Dimples' and km115 – You're the best support group ever, thanks! If there is anyone I forgot - my apologies.**

**RookieBlueFanatic32 – your last review left me speechless, and made my day! **

**As always – hope you enjoy!**

**I have a feeling this story will come to an end soon, but I have something else up my sleeve, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Two weeks had passed.

The weather was getting colder, and Andy needed a new wardrobe. So she took Sam with her to buy maternity winter clothes, a task she would normally do with Traci or Gail. He knew he was now taking all active parts in her life – husband, best friend and father. It was all him and him only, but he loved it.

He discovered that sharing is like uncorking a bottle of good wine – you work hard to get there, but once it's out it'll flow and make you happy. And that's how he felt – happy.

For the first time in more years than he can remember, Sam Swarek was a happy man, though he did nothing of the things he knew made him happy. He was no longer a cop, he was in a stable relationship, he was being nice to his neighbors, and he was about to become a father in six months. Sam Swarek was content.

Their days got into a routine: Sam drove Andy to work, picked her up to have lunch together at home, then Sam would go back to work and Andy rest and make dinner. When he came back home they'd eat together, talk, he would do some fixing around the house and then they got to bed. Sammy DeCalma the family man.

* * *

Wednesday started off the same – Sam dropped Andy at work and drove to the garage. At 11:30 she called the garage to say she needs to fill in for a teacher who went home to her sick kid, so she's staying at work till late. Since Andy didn't have anything to eat, Sam took his usual break from work and bought some Italian food for her. When he got to school he found her staring at a computer screen in the office, obviously she was crying. When she saw him she got up and turned the screen off, took the food from him, flashed a kiss on his lips and left the room without saying a word. She wouldn't let him chase her, and he didn't want to make a scene. So he left.

When he came back to pick her up after work, she was waiting for him on the front steps of the school, her eyes rimmed with redness that left no room for guessing – she cried again. She quickly climbed into the truck and they drove home in silence.

"Andy, dear, you're killing me here. What happened today at school? Anyone hurt you? Are you feeling alright? Talk to me, honey. I need to hear your voice. Please…" he pleaded.

Andy said nothing, and just looked at him. Eventually she let a "we'll talk at home" escape her lips, and he was relieved just to hear her voice, shaking as it was.

At home, Sam made a quick supper while Andy rested in front of the TV. He dished their food, and took it to the living room. Andy played around with her food, moving it from one side of the plate to another, until Sam could no longer hold it.

"Come on, spill it. It's eating you from the inside, and right now there are more important things that need that space in you, so please, Andy, talk to me. I'm here."

Andy raised her red doe eyes at him and said "I checked the mail today, our email. There was one letter from Tracy. Jerry was shot while coming back from a meeting with this Collins guy."

"And…?" Sam was afraid of what may come out of her lips, but he had to know.

"And nothing. That was the email. Nothing else was written over there. I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you not to be there for him at this time, if he made it through." She placed a hand on his arm, trying to soothe the tension caused by her words.

Sam set there quietly for a while. There was nothing he could do from here. He couldn't even call Jerry to check on him.

"I can't imagine what Traci is going through now. It must be hell, no matter what happened." Andy continued to think out loud.

Hearing that, Sam got up from the sofa and walked to their bedroom. He came back a minute later, holding something behind his back.

"Andy, remember that day I went to Yorkdale?"

Andy confirmed with a slight nod of her head. How could she forget?

"I got you something there. I also had an appointment."

He gave her a wrapped package and she opened it. In it lay a big Bambi plush doll from the Disney store. She didn't know what to think of it, so she looked at him until he started talking.

"First day we met, I called you Bambi, if you can remember. After that it just stuck in my head – you were my Bambi, with your doe eyes and naïve look at the world. I went to Yorkdale knowing I'm going to marry you, so I had to do some things to make sure you'll be fine even if something happens to me while we're running from Hill under new names.

"I… a…" Andy started talking, but he hushed her and continued.

"I met with my lawyer that day and changed my will so you and the baby – well, babies – get everything if something happens to me, god forbid. And then I saw this doll at the Disney store display, and knew I had to get it for you. This is my way of always being with you, Andy. This doll right here. It holds all my love, all my admiration to your strength and courage. This is me, saying 'I love you' each night I will not be next to you, which I hope will never happen." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Words were hovering in Andy's mouth, none of them willing to cross the lipped gate to the world. So she stirred closer to him after he sat back on the sofa, and snuggled tight against his body.

* * *

Thursday was a busy day at work and Sam didn't even have time to think about what Andy told him the previous night. He was worried something bad had happened to his best friend, but he didn't know how to find out. He and Andy barely talked that day.

By Friday morning Sam had a plan. He told Andy he will not make it to lunch as they had some work piled up at the garage and she took a cab home after work.

During his lunch break, he stepped in to one of the coffee shops on the main street, and found a pay-per-hour computer in the corner. He paid for one hour, and spent 45 minutes of this hour trying to get the computer to work.

He just hated all these high-tech appliances and gadgets. This wasn't for him. He was a pen and notebook kind of a guy.

When he finally found Gmail, he entered the username and password he copied from Andy's notebook and waited the longest 30 seconds in his life. He prayed there will be a new letter in there, and when he saw that there was – he prayed again for it to bear good news. He double clicked the new message line and closed his eyes while it opened. He then decided to count to ten and open his eyes to the great unknown.

_1… _

_2…_

_3… _

_4… _

_5… _

_6… _

_7… _

_8…_

_ 9…_

_10_

He opened his eyes and saw one line.

_Jerry will be alright, meet me at our last diner Saturday at noon. T._

* * *

Sam got back home a much happier man than the one who left the house that morning.

As he walked in, the door was unlocked. He took a mental note to duplicate the key so they'll each have a copy. He saw the house was still dark though it was already dimming outside. He called Andy's name, but no answer came. He started walking around the house wondering where she might be when he heard a light buzzing sound coming from the basement. Slowly he walked down the stairs, trying not to scare her by making sudden noises or by being too quiet and coming down unnoticeable.

When he reached the bottom step Andy called at him without looking "Hey honey, how was your day?" she was sitting crunched by a desk at the far end of the room.

"Why was the door unlocked?"

"I went to pee 5 minutes ago, and figured you'll be home soon. I didn't feel like running up the stairs again, and knew I won't hear you knocking on the door from here. We need an extra key."

"Already added to my 'to do' list. Andy, what are you doing down here, anyway?"

"Apparently Mrs. Stevens was an avid quilter, and she didn't get to finish her last quilt. I thought I'd finish it up for her."

"You can sew?" Sam didn't know that.

"No I can't, but Barbara was here earlier and showed me how to get the machine moving, so now I'm practicing my straight lines, look at this" she raised a piece of fabric in her hands.

Sam was dubious if quilting was something she could hold on to – she was not artistic, she was not precise, and she had no patience what so ever, but he said nothing. _'Support her in whatever makes her happy, Sammy_', he told himself.

Andy turned the machine and the desk light off and stepped towards Sam, wrapping her hands around him in a big hug.

"I've missed you today, you know? I was bored eating lunch alone, and I hate taking cabs now that you've spoiled me" she smiled.

Sam responded to her hug, saying nothing.

Andy took his hand and led him upstairs where the table was set for dinner. She took the food out of the oven, and placed it on the table. Sam was still silent, observing her movements.

"Sammy, don't shut me out, please. We need to talk about Jerry. If you lock me out who knows what will happen. Please?"

In his worry for her when he came home he forgot she didn't know about the second email.

"We're going to Barrie tomorrow." He said plainly.

"Barrie?"

"Yeah, we have a meeting there at noon."

"Is it safe? Do we need to wear our costumes?"

"It's safe, but it will be best to bring out the wig and fake moustache. I went to the coffee shop and checked our emails. Traci said Jerry will be fine, and she wanted to meet us tomorrow."

Andy jumped from her seat to Sam's lap, her demeanor all perky and happy in a bang.

"We're going to meet Traci? Yay! Fun fun fun!"

She hugged and kissed him.

"So you got over that computer-phobia of yours?"

"No. I needed to know what happened, and didn't want you to be the one reading the email first with all your hormones raging around." He buried his head in her hair, and pulled her closer to him.

"I think the food can wait in the oven for a little while" she got up and placed the food back in the oven, looking mischievously at Sam.

"Only a little?" he teased "that's how much faith you have in me?"

They both laughed on their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Next day at noon sharp Sammy and Andy DeCalma walked hand in hand to the diner at Barrie.

They found the booth Traci was sitting in, and walked straight to her. Traci got up when she saw them and gave Andy a big hug through the thick coat she was wearing. Andy took off the coat only after she set down, knowing that her best friend will notice the change in her figure. She was only 3 months pregnant, but looked like 5 at least.

"So" Traci looked around before she started to talk "we'll make it quick, I have to go back to Jerry."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the mention of Jerry's name.

"He's fine, whining all day about how someone could shoot him in the butt. Crying that he can't sit, can't shit and can't do anything else" her chuckle made Sam and Andy laugh, as well.

"He had a meeting with Collins to make sure Nick was ready. When he was almost home someone bumped the rear of his car. Jerry pulled over to check the damage to the car, and someone walked behind him and shot him in the butt. It was a warning. They didn't want to kill him." Traci sounded relieved to say the last sentence.

"But this means we cannot be in touch with you. Someone is following Jerry, and most likely me, too. Could be the mail was bugged, too. We change our stories and now Andy went to Vancouver to be with her sick mother, and Sam took an undercover job. I want everybody to think you're not together."

Sam took Andy's hand. He knew how much she wanted to meet her father and tell him he would be a grandpa soon, but that will not happen.

"What about this Nick guy? Was he followed too?" Sam asked matter-of-factly.

"Not as far as we know, but we're bringing him a partner."

"Who?" Sam knew all the possible people, but none of them was a good fit.

"Gail is joining him as his girlfriend."

"Peck!?" Sam was shocked "The ice queen? How could she fake a relationship?"

"Apparently Nick and her were engaged in the past, so they know each other well" Traci kept her tone low, encouraging Sam to so the same.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better, Traci?" Sam switched to attack mode "knowing that our lives are in the hands of a complete rookie and an ice queen who need to fake a stable **relationship after breaking off their engagement**?" Sam was almost shouting with his teeth clutched close.

Andy turned to him and did the only thing she knew would calm him down – she hugged him. **In public**.

Sam instinctively hugged her back, and sniffed her hair. He knew he must regain control of himself, and Andy was right – this hug was what he needed. A reminder of who he needs to protect.

Traci left without saying a word, and once again Sam and Andy found themselves alone.

This time they were completely alone, as they had no one but themselves to watch their backs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys!**

**And this is how the story goes, **

**the end of it the author knows.**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Walking back to the car, Andy stopped for a second and looked at Sam "We need a new list"

"I think so, too."

She pulled her notebook from the back, and titled a new page in black

_Things to do just in case_

Sam looked at the title, nodded his agreement and placed his hand on Andy's lower back, leading her way to the car.

* * *

By the time the following weekend arrived they wrote, revised and finalized the new list, and started acting upon it.

First thing was maintaining their physical shape. Sam started jogging every morning. With all the physical work he did at the garage, he didn't need to go to the gym, as well. Andy, on the other hand, couldn't do too much, so they took long walks together across Lively every evening.

Next was being armed again.

They traveled to Timmins and bought two guns at a shooting range, using the permit Boyd gave them. They both went inside to practice their shots. This was Andy's first shootout since the academy, so Sam guided her about holding and aiming. _'Once a TO, always a TO_' she whispered to his ears teasingly.

When their target papers came back, Sam was impressed by the accuracy of her shots.

"Damn, woman" he laughed "hate being on the other side of the gun in your hands."

She raised her eyes at him, and with her free hand showed her belly under the shirt she was wearing.

"Need I remind you what happened when someone DID come to the other side of my gun?"

"Point taken, Honey. Don't mind you shooting other people if it means having more kids as beautiful as you." He stepped forward and pulled her in his arms.

"What makes you think they'll look like me? You're pretty good looking too, you know. I wouldn't mind them looking like you" her eyelashes flashed at him, she was flirting with him and he loved it.

"Do you mind if they're boys or girls?" He phrased the question that nagged him for some days now.

"Nope. I mean, there's so much going on in our lives right now, that I think I want to keep this a surprise. What about you?"

"I agree, but on a more practical manner. I don't think Doc will approve us painting the extra bedroom all pink or blue, so we need to keep it as it is. If we don't need to prepare the nursery, then we don't need to know the gender, right?" he raised his eyebrows.

As Andy turned back to aim her target, Sam saw a man looking at his beautiful wife with obvious pregnancy showing and even more obvious gun in her hands.

"Oh, we just moved to a new cabin, and the wife here is afraid of something coming at her and the baby. This was the only way she'll let me share her bed tonight." He smirked and shared a look with the other man, a look Andy knew was totally faked.

* * *

Time was passing fast.

Before they knew it, another month had passed, and Andy had to go see the doctor again.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to that awful doctor, Sam. She was so obnoxious to you, I can't see her again. Sorry." This was their first vocal discussion.

"Why not, Andy? It's better for you and the babies to have a permanent doctor who knows your case, especially with this one placenta thing, and Sudbury is close by." Sam insisted, flashing his hands.

Andy thought for a moment, and came up with a reason Sam could not argue with.

"If we go to the same clinic over and over again, staff will get to know us and recognize us. And what if one of them is somehow related to Hill? Are you willing to take that chance? I'm not." Andy was standing in front of him with her eyes at the floor and her hands crossed over her chest, waiting for his response. She didn't want to pull out the 'Hill' card, but he left her no choice. Little did she know she just entered a new phase in their lives; the '_trust no one'_ phase.

"You're right, I'm sorry. So we'll go to a different clinic every month. How many clinics are there in Sudbury?" He placed one hand on her upper arm, and reached the second to lift her chin up. "Let's go to bed now, shall we? It's been a long day." He kissed her and Andy nodded in agreement and went with him.

When they were both in bed, Andy looked at Sam's face and said "I think we should drive to a different city every month, not just a different clinic. This way we could also practice at a shooting range more often, I don't want us to get rusty." Sam's hand stroked her arm and he agreed to this suggestion.

* * *

Halloween was their first official date.

Sam figured with all the costumes going around they could easily be unnoticed. So they brought back the wig and moustache, added some funny clothes and make up and went to a bar.

This was a total disaster.

There was too much noise to talk. Andy couldn't drink, and Sam didn't drink because he was afraid it will affect him, now that he wasn't at the Penny every night.

It was also not the same without their regular group of people. It was all so… lame.

* * *

After their meeting with Traci, Sam had a new obsession.

Every day he got the Toronto papers and read them front to back. Andy asked him about it one night, during a game of scrabble.

"Jerry said everything is in the papers, so I read the papers." Sam shrugged his shoulders. He was holding to a hope as frail as thread, but there was nothing else he _could_ do.

About a week after Halloween he walked back home with the paper folded under his arm, his look happy and relieved.

"Found what you're looking for?" Andy raised a hopeful eye.

"Yup" he popped the P, and opened the paper at the real-estate section, pointing proudly at one ad.

"What is it, Sammy? It's just a house and a phone number. There's nothing here about Hill"

"You're wrong Andy. It's not just **A** house, this is **MY** house. And Jerry wrote under it '_for sale by owner_'. I'm going to Sudbury in the morning to call him at this number."

Andy wanted to come with him, but had to go to work the next day.

She held herself tight all day, fighting the urge to call his emergency cell phone and see how it went.

When he came back from work in the evening she could tell by the way he slammed the truck's door it wasn't what he expected.

"So, honey, how was your day?" She came to hug him as he stepped into the house.

"Not now, Andy" he walked away from her straight to the shower.

When he was washed he came back to the kitchen and pulled her back to a worm embrace. She wanted him to talk on his own terms, so she said nothing.

"I was right, and I was wrong, Andy. I'm sorry." He said softly to her hair, the scent of his soap covering her.

"Sorry for what, honey?" she turned around to face him and cupped his face in her hands.

"This was Jerry. But he published this ad just to make sure we read the papers, to test the method."

"No news from Nick and Gail?"

"No. they're there for only a month now, it's too soon." He saw the disappointment in her eyes, and wiped her tears before they left the corner of her eyes. "We'll go home. I promise. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I will take you home to Toronto one day. Okay?"

He brushed his lips on her face before gently kissing her, sealing his promise.

* * *

At Christmas' eve, Barbara invited them over for a neighborly dinner. They had great time and met new people from their street. Andy really enjoyed it, but once the tables were cleared she looked at Sam across the room and realized this wasn't for him, so she claimed to feel bad and asked Sam to walk her back home.

Then there was new-year's eve. This time they decided to stay home to begin with. There were some workplace parties, but their best party was being with one another.

At the first weekend of each month they traveled to a distant city, shot their guns at a shooting range and went to a doctor at a walk-in-clinic in that city, saying they were passing through town and Andy felt bad.

No one ever turned a pregnant woman away from a clinic.

Every now and then Sam would spot another ad in the papers and travel to another city to call Jerry. Each time it was actually an update that nothing happened yet.

In January, Andy was 6 months pregnant and they added another task to their monthly day trip - buying bits and bytes for the twins.

Sam left his truck at the garage one day, and box closed its cab, so they could bring things home unnoticed.

* * *

One night, coming back from a weekend trip, Andy sat by the kitchen table and wrote their expenses from the previous month.

"Sammy, can you come here for a minute?"

Sam didn't answer, he simply showed up at the kitchen door.

"I've been doing this every month now, and something just doesn't add up. I have receipts that prove we spent more than we earned, but I still have cash in my wallet. How could that be?" she was frustrated.

"Maybe you got some receipts from last month in there?"

"No. It's the third time this happens. I can't understand it! I thought you said the money you brought from the bank ended long time ago."

"It did, and I don't know what _this_ is, you're the bookkeeper of the family. But if we have some money left, that's good, isn't it?"

Sam went back to watch TV, and Andy stared madly at his phlegmatic back.

* * *

Andy was due mid April.

By the end of February they had everything bought and washed in the house, though they still had no idea what was the gender of the twins.

Andy chose a neutral green and gray combo of car seats and double stroller, and they bought green, white, orange and blue clothes, thinking it will fit both boys and girls.

It was all technicalities at this point, though both were excited to be parents. Worrying about Hill and staying undetected to his national radar was their top priority.

* * *

Andy decided to work till the second Friday of March, and then to start her maternity leave.

She was so big she could barely walk, and Sam found himself helping her with the smallest of things he never thought he'll do – He clipped her toe nails, he tied her shows, she even got him to put her nail polish one time and they both had a laugh.

He took over all the tasks around the house, and she was just sitting on the sofa feeling sorry for her own gigantic self.

Nights were also hard, and she needed help to turn over. One night she laughed and said 'whale flipping' while trying to turn from her back to face him. When her laughter turned to tears Sam held her tight mid-way, and whispered loving words in her ear. True, she was big, but she was more beautiful than ever before, and Sam regretted not buying a camera at their last shopping spree.

* * *

The so-waited-for Friday soon arrived, and Sam was on his way to pick Andy up from school. He cleared with his boss to cut off to the weekend, so he and Andy could prepare the twins' nursery.

As he crossed town, he heard a siren behind him. Looking through the mirror he noticed two fire trucks coming fast his way. He pulled over and allowed them to pass him, wondering what happened that sent two trucks on their way.

Taking the turn at Main Street, a glimpse of color flashed to his eyes, and he stopped in front of the local electrical appliances store. It took his mind two seconds to register what was the grainy picture that he saw. And it scared him.

He looked around to see the road is clear, and turned the truck around. There was no way he's going to pick Andy now.

This was **too** bad.

_I must step on it_, he thought.

_It's time for plan B _

_Someone else will rescue Andy from that burning building._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's another update. **

**Some of your questions will be answered now, but more will be raised.**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam stared blankly at the steering wheel.

He arrived his destination some minutes ago, and didn't do anything yet.

The picture he saw on that TV screen was burnt in his head, and didn't let go. He held the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

The woman that he loved, the mother of his unborn children, was in danger and he could do **nothing** to help her.

He moaned in physical pain, reached his hand to the glove compartment, and pulled a copy of the '_just in case_' list.

This was only half of the original list.

**HIS** half.

The one that listed what he was to do in case something ever happened to _her_.

* * *

Andy was looking down through the top floor window at the crowd gathered outside the school.

She recognized the faces of some worried parents and teachers. She saw the fire fighters, the cops, the medics.

There was one face she craved to see there, but hoped she will not.

_Her husband._

She knew if he was down there she'd know right away.

She could always feel his presence in her bones, and she knew he would fight anything to get to her and bring her down safely, keeping her from all harm.

But there was nothing he could do now.

**_If_** he was here, someone would have pulled him away – holding him tight and screaming at him that he needs to wait.

All they **could** do is wait.

The fire was somewhat under control in another section of the building, and she and some kids were safe from harm.

She turned her face to look at them.

She saw the terrified look in their eyes, and knew they will never again play with that new fire truck they got for their birthday. This was no longer a game.

She looked out again, making quick estimation of the situation, as she was taught in the academy. Not that anyone here knew about _that_ part of her personal history.

They were stuck on the second floor because both flights of stairs in the building were blocked by the fire. They will remain stuck until the rescue truck comes. The rescue truck was on its way from Sudbury, as the local fire department didn't have a ladder long enough and safe enough to rescue a pregnant woman and a bunch of kids from the top floor of the burning building.

This much she knew, as that's what the chief told her by megaphone.

She looked at her watch, and calculated the time, figuring when the truck will be here, and why hasn't her husband showed up yet.

Sammy should have been there already.

Where is he?

This was starting to stress her.

She looked at the kids again and knew they will react to her feelings. She pulled a smile from the bottom of her heart, and started singing nursery rhymes with them.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of town, Sammy DeCalma was facing a new challenge.

He just finished loading the closed cab of his truck, and was locking the tailgate.

He briefly examined the list in his hands.

He did everything written, but why does it feel like he forgot something?

He looked back at the house as a shrieking familiar voice came his way.

He twitched his lips and allowed a whispered curse to escape his lips before he turned to face the one person he didn't want to meet right now – his neighbor.

"yoo wee, Sammy. Can you hear me?" she frantically waved her arm.

He turned around and faced Barbara.

"Glad to see you're home. The school just called, and apparently there was some short circuit or something and the building is burning. They looked for you at the garage, but the owner said you already left. The principal called me 'cause he knows I'm your neighbor. You should buy a cell phone, you know? Anyways, Andy is fine. They just wait for the fire truck to come from Sudbury with the big ladder to bring your lady down. I always told those council people they need to think big – big trucks, big schools. The fact we're called _Lively_ means we have a reputation to live up to."

Sam reminded himself he should look surprised and panicked. He quickly thanked Barbara for letting him know, preventing her from saying another word. At that moment he remembered what he forgot to do.

"Hey, Barbara, can you please do me a favor?"

"Yes dear, what is it?" her good heart wanted to help the poor couple, while her nosy personality wanted to learn more about their story. She never once believed they were Doc's relatives, but if Doc trusted them, then so would she.

"We were supposed to go to Andy's parents over at Halifax this weekend and stay there until the baby is born, but I need to leave the key behind 'cause I've ordered some things online and I need someone to open the house and put them in. I don't know why they can't deliver anything on time, these websites." He dimpled his way to her heart, remembering they chose to conceal the fact they're having twins.

"Oh, my, Halifax is a long way for Andy right now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's why we're taking the weekend, making a road trip, taking it slow."

"Well, hope the baby will be fine, and see you soon. Where's the key?"

Sam handed her the key and she went back to her house.

He climbed to the driver's seat thanking Barbara for giving him the one piece of information he needed – Andy _was_ safe, _is_ safe, and _will be_ safe.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of Sam.

Andy was starting to be worried.

She rummaged through her bag, making sure **her** half of the _just in case_ list is in there. She didn't want to do this, to open it and start acting upon it.

She wanted him to be with her till the day she dies.

A loud noise came thru of the window, and Andy called the kids to look at the ladder going up towards them.

She knew that once the firefighters were close to the window they will break it, as it was protected without opening ability. She gathered all the kids around her and took them to the farthest corner of the room.

She embraced all of them in a big group-hug, and they sang '_the wheels on the bus_' to the top of their lungs until the glass was broken in a series of big thuds.

* * *

Andy was sitting on the steps of an ambulance when she first felt the tingle she longed for on her skin.

Sam was there. He came for her.

She raised her eyes to meet his, and smiled weakly. She didn't feel any need to talk.

The look on his eyes when he saw her and the sigh he let out were enough.

"Well, Mrs. DeCalma, it looks like everything here is okay, but I still need to take you to the hospital for an overnight observation because you are pregnant. Do you have anyone you need to call to meet you there?" The paramedic asked.

Andy shifted her head left to right and back.

_All she ever needed was standing right here next to her._

She reached her hand to Sam, silently asking him to help her up into the ambulance.

To her surprise, Sam helped her up and started dragging her away.

"Sammy, stop" she planted her feet on the ground "You heard what the medic said – we should go to the hospital."

The medic came round them and looked at Sammy, awaiting his response.

"We're going to the hospital Andy, only I'm taking you in my truck. No questions asked. Now, come on." He pulled her again and forced her to walk.

Andy figured he had a reason to pull her like that, and started to cooperate with him.

The medic was calling them to stop, but Sam just kept on walking as fast as Andy could.

He walked her around the block to where his truck was parked, his hand on her back all along . He helped her climb up to the passenger's seat and helped her buckle up. All this done without saying a word.

Andy saw the way he was holding himself. She could feel he was in a hurry to get out of there, but he was so gentle with her and did things slow to her speed and comfort. She was touched.

Once she was safely seated, Sam rushed around the truck, and took off in a matter of seconds, his police training kicking in.

A white van was coming across them, and Sam stared intently at it. As it passed by he reached his hand under Andy's seat, knowing she cannot do that with the giant pregnancy bump. His hand brought the red wig on its way up.

"Sorry, honey, you'll have to put this on right now." he handed the wig to her, speeding the truck.

Andy's belly turned to a tray with the wig on it. She lifted her hands and picked her hair up in a messed-up tight bundle.

She saw the truck passing by the entrance to the local clinic, and Sam taking the turn towards Sudbury.

She took her eyes off the road to put the wig, and checked herself in the mirror. When she looked up again she was surprised to see they stayed on the highway and didn't get off to Sudbury, she looked at Sam confused.

"I thought you're taking me to the hospital"

"Not today, Andy. Not gonna happen. Nope"

"I need to be checked, Sammy"

"I know, but we can't go to any hospital soon. Sorry."

Andy laughed

"I know we pretty much denied the fact this pregnancy is going to end at some point, but believe me – I'm ready to explode, and I want to be in a hospital when it happens. So it won't do you any good, you'll take me to a hospital soon."

"I want that too, but we can't."

"Okay… Why?" His tone of voice made her edgy.

"What can you tell me about what just happened there?"

Andy moved a little in her seat, thinking and reliving what just happened to her in the past hour or so.

"I was getting ready to leave. My bag was packed in my hands, I bid my farewells, and then I had to pee so I went to the bathroom. When I got out, I heard the fire alarm and started walking to the stairs. Half way thru the hall I saw the smoke in the staircase, and knew it's not safe. So I started walking back the hall, when some kids came running towards me. They were caught there, too."

"Some of them were in the bathroom, some on the hallway, I don't know, it doesn't matter. I gathered them all together, and took them to a class far from the stairs and facing the front. I started looking out the window, trying to draw some attention to me."

"Well, Andy, you did draw attention. It was good the firefighters knew you were there to rescue you, but somebody in the crowed filmed you and posted it on YouTube. I saw your face on a TV screen at Main Street. Your face is all over the news now, with the inscription "_local teacher's life in threat at a burning school in Lively, Ontario. Co-workers hope pregnancy intact_." Give it twenty minutes, and every ER in Ontario will have Hill's people there waiting for us. We can't go to any hospital now."

"So what are we going to do?" Andy's voice was shaky.

"I don't know, Andy. Let's just drive and get as far away from Lively as possible. That white van that passed by us was a news crew. They're coming to catch the great story and we can't be there."

He reached his had to her, and placed it on her belly. She - in response - laced her fingers in his, and they drove on away from their home for the past six months.

* * *

Andy woke up to a thumping sound on her car door window. She heard a man knocking on the window and calling her name.

She looked around and couldn't see Sam, and realized they were in a gas station.

She moved her hand under one of the quilts she sew for the babies, and knew Sam must have covered her before he went to fill the gas and pay for it.

Her fingers touched the cold metal of a gun.

She looked at the man, and when she recognized his face, her fingers wrapped themselves over the trigger, and she loaded the gun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys!**

**Quick question: Do you ever find yourself holding your breath between the lines, wondering what's going to happen next? Do you get to FEEL something while reading this?**

**I mean, other than hating me when you get to the bottom and find another cliffhanger… :)**

**I was just thinking about the impact this may have on other people, and wanted to know what you feel when reading my writing. **

**If you could please let me know by PM or review – I'll highly appreciate it! **

**And I promise – no more cliffhangers. I think you had enough of those in this story. **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam walked out of the toilets in the gas station. He hated those places – they were almost too dirty to even walk in – but he had no choice now. He wiped his hands on his jeans and grabbed some things from the shelves, mainly food for the road, and then went to the cashier to pay.

The guy was laughing at something he saw on the black and white surveillance TV.

He quickly did Sam's bill, and Sam left some money on the counter.

"Dude, you got to see this, man" the guy called Sam to come closer and watch the screen.

"What you so there?" he asked, with more politeness than interest.

"This guy was locked out of his car, and now his woman doesn't let him in and he keeps on banging on her window and yelling at her. It's just funny!"

Sam needed only a quick glance to recognize his truck was the car in question. He picked his bag of food and walked out. There was no point in pulling his gun out.

This guy will never hurt Andy, well… not physically.

Andy saw Sam coming towards the truck. The guy didn't hear him and couldn't see him.

When Andy first saw him and the look on his face, she loaded the gun in sheer panic. Then she didn't open the window because she didn't want to face him alone. Seeing Sam coming towards them now made her realize she made a mistake – she must get out and be some kind of barrier between the two of them.

Sam slowly placed his bag on the ground next to the truck, and walked towards Andy's door, still undetected by the guy.

"Hey, Luke, what brings you here?" Sam tried to keep an easy-going tone.

"I should have guessed" Luke spat at him "Jerry said you weren't together after what happened in my fishing cabin, but I didn't believe him. You could never leave her alone, could you?"

Andy opened her window, and looked at the two of them. As long as they were talking and not beating each other she'll stay in the car. It was too hard to get out anyway.

Luke saw the opened window and looked at her.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, his voice a mixture of accusation, pleading and inquisition.

"That Swarek and I are UC together? What is it to you? Jerry is in charge now." she deliberately missed his point. She knew what he was talking about, but wanted him to say it first.

"That we have a baby, Andy." Luke's voice was now soft, saying her name and mentioning her pregnancy.

"There's nothing to tell there, Luke, because I'm having **a** baby, and it's not **yours**."

"I saw the news, Andy. I did the math and came looking for you. 9 months ago you were with me, not UC with Swarek here." And he looked behind his shoulder at Sam who was standing right behind them. Luke's look was all resentment and loathing when he looked at Sam.

Sam noticed this look and chose to ignore it. He saw Andy's reaction, and knew too much excitement will get them to the hospital, which they were trying to avoid.

"Sorry Luke, but I'm with Swarek. I chose him over you every day for the past 9 months, like you chose Jo over me 9 months ago. And I'll stay with him forever." Sam was proud to hear her say that.

"If I knew we have a baby together, I wouldn't let you go that easy. And I don't think I'll let Swarek here escape to the woods while I took the bullets for him."

Andy couldn't help but wonder '_how could a DETECTIVE miss I just told him the baby is not his?'_ She kept her voice calm and answered "Well, I personally appreciate you saving Sam, and I'm sure the baby will one day be happy to thank you for saving its father's life." _'If Luke didn't get the meaning of this', _she thought_,' than he's as thick as a tree'._ She placed her hand on the edge of the window, letting her wedding ring be noticed.

Luke stared at the ring, and then at Andy's face, gob smacked. "Please tell me this is just a make-believe ring" he moved his eyes from Andy to Sam.

Sam in reply lifted his own ring to show Luke and smiled contently. "You can ask Jerry, he was there – it's the real deal McNally and me. And we're going to be a family, **my** wife, **my** kid. So, please – can we go now? I don't feel like letting my kid here be exposed to violence at such an early age, and I will have to be violent if you don't let us go." Who would have thought nine months ago Sam will ever protect _his_ kid from violent behavior?

Luke took a step back, not knowing what to say. Sam picked his bag up, threw it thru the open window to Andy, walked around to his door and drove off.

* * *

The first minutes passed in silence, nobody said a word. Then Andy remembered the gun under her blanket.

"We have to pull over, Sam." She exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say you have to pee at the station?" he was aggravated.

"I don't have to pee. Luke scared me, and you left the gun in my hands, so I loaded it. I didn't know if he was after the baby or if maybe Hill sent him. You have to pull over and unload it."

Sam looked for the best place to pull over, took the gun from Andy's hand and left the truck to go into the woods nearby.

Andy took a look around her in his absence, and for the first time noticed the back seat was loaded with bags and suitcases.

When Sam came back, she tilted her head to the back of the truck and asked "plan B?"

"Yeah, my wife made me this list and I had to follow it to the letter." He smiled, and kissed her hand. She kept her hand on his thigh, and he kept his on hers while he didn't use it to steer the car.

"I love you, Andy. I was so worried about you today. All three of you. Don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

"I love you too, and I'm proud of you for not confronting Luke physically now."

After a few minutes in silence, Andy phrased a question Sam was not sure what to answer "Where do we go from here?"

He took a deep breath, and thought now would be a good time to let her in. To tell her all there is to know about him, including things not even Jerry or Oliver know.

"Alpine" he said plainly

Andy was shocked "You don't want to take me to a hospital, but you're taking us to the Alpine Inn, a drug and gangs motel? That's a bit twisted, don't you think?"

Sam ignored her question.

"Can you please grab my phone? Open a new text message and send to Sarah" he then told her what to write on that message, and Andy felt even less sure about what was going on in her husband's head.

Sam felt her nervousness, and showed her his dimples "It's gonna be fine, Andy, I promise. Now go to sleep, you had a long day."

Before she closed the phone, Andy looked at the sent items again, and read the message she just sent her sister-in-law

_Pack your bags for a long weekend at the Alpine_

* * *

Andy woke up a some hours later, when the truck left the road and started crushing the gravel underneath.

The sunlight was gone already, and the dim moon light didn't reveille too much.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily

"Welcome to the Alpine" Sam answered

"I thought you told me the Alpine is near the airport"

"The _Alpine Inn_ is near the airport, but now we're at the _Alpine_. Good old Alpine."

Sam led the truck to the front door, and helped Andy get out, leaving the truck's lights facing the front door.

He took his key chain out of his jeans, and opened the door with one of the keys.

"You have a key to a place like _this?_" Andy gasped "How can Sam Swarek from Toronto Police Department afford to have a place like this?" she opened her arms, looking at the grand exterior of the house. To say it was a cabin was insulting, it was bigger than any house she ever saw, but was made out of wood.

Sam handed her a flashlight he took from the chest next to the door, and walked her in.

There was a big sofa not far, covered with a large white sheet. Sam pulled the linen away with one stroke of his arm, and helped Andy sit and covered her with the quilt she still had in her hands.

"Wait here, I'll go start the generator" he was halfway through the front door when he stopped, looked at her and answered her question "Sam Swarek doesn't have a key to this place. Samuel Clifford Huntington the third does. He grew up here."

And with that he left the room, letting Andy figure the meaning of it to herself.

* * *

Sam knew what he just did was unfair. He knew he should go back and talk to Andy about it, but he just couldn't. No one knew his real name. No one but Sarah and Josh. He spent more years as Sam Swarek than as Samuel Clifford Huntington the third, and by now _Samuel_ was only a faint memory.

By the time he turned the generator on, another car was pulling into the driveway. Sarah and Josh arrived.

Josh helped Sam bring their bags in, and Sarah headed to the kitchen after seeing that Andy was fine on the sofa.

Sarah heated the food she brought from home, Sam's text caught them right before supper.

Josh set the table, and Sam helped Andy walk to the dining room.

"Stop" Andy swirled her way out of Sam's support to her back "I don't need your help, **Samuel**. Why'd you have to go and make things any more complicated?"

Sam looked at the floor and said nothing.

Andy was silent while eating, politely answering Sarah's and Josh's questions, but ignoring Sam altogether.

When she finished eating, she looked at Sarah and asked for guidance to her room, deliberately saying _her_ and not _our._ Sam noticed and said nothing.

Sarah took Andy upstairs and decided to check her. Sam sent Josh with Andy's bag, knowing she will not let him in.

When Sarah came back she sat by Sam at the couch and looked him in the eyes.

"You told her, right?" There was no judgment in her eyes, only sorrow mixed with pride.

"Look Sammy, you've never told anyone. You never shared this piece of your past with anyone. And she deserves to know. She's the mother of your kid, you must tell her everything there is to know about you. Let her in, Sammy. Fight for her to understand. "

Sam looked at her with sad eyes during her speech, when she was done he smiled and said "I knew I shouldn't have told you it's mine, you only use it against me, and it's kids, not kid"

Sarah laughed at his comment, "Cocky Sammy, you're so sure she'll forgive you and want to have more kids with you after this one? It's just cocky and you know it."

"I'm not cocky, I'm realistic. We're having twins. Identical for that matter, with a shared placenta, whatever that means. That's why you're here, Doc. I need you to help them on their way out."

Josh dropped the book he was reading, this was much more interesting at the moment.

"Even more, Sammy" Sarah ignored that he just admitted he called her in to deliver _his_ twins when she was barren. "Go to her now, and make her understand. You told her everything? You probably just gave her the headlines and left her to figure everything out for herself, didn't you?"

"I told her I grew up here, and my real name. That should be enough"

"Ho, Sammy." Sarah said pitifully "It would be enough if you want to only scare her. Now go to her and tell her the full story. She'll understand, I promise."

Sam took her advice and walked up to his childhood room, to talk to his wife.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised no cliffhangers, but I didn't say you won't be left in suspense… :)**

**Who thought the guy was Luke? Anyone? **

**And what do you think Sam's hiding about his past? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys!**

**Wow… this chapter was written and re-written in five different directions. **

**I think it's the hardest one for me to write thus far, and it's definitely the longest.**

**Hope you enjoy the fruits of my effort!**

**MEW28 – you're review was to the point. I do not take seriously a person who reads 55K+ words and all that he/she can say about it is one word starting like Dumbo… **

**And to THAT specific "guest" – I wish by the time your kids come to you with their scribbled unrecognizable drawing they made just for you, you'll have much better vocabulary than that one word… Believe me, your kids will HATE you otherwise.**

**Be warned: this story will have 30 chapters. **

**Meaning: there's this one, and then there will be two more and that's it (two as in 2, dos, du).**

**And one more thing: I think you need tissues at hand before reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam was standing in the hallway, looking at the door of what used to be his childhood refuge. Behind that door was the love of his life, which he now knew would learn about every aspect of him. Everybody knew his present, no one knew his past.

_'I must tell her my past, in this present, for us to have a future together_' he smirked at his own wit. He never told anyone about it. Sarah obviously knew, and Sam assumed she told Josh long time ago, but other than that – no one knew.

Andy heard a faint knock on the door. She stirred on the bed, and welcomed the guest in. She was lying on the bed, facing the big window and staring at the tree tops and bright night sky. She knew it was Sam without him talking, and was happy her hope he'll come up to talk to her was now fulfilled. For once he was coming to her, and that was definitely a positive start.

Sam was standing at the door frame, trying to estimate the situation – was she mad? Did he just wake her up? Will she talk to him?

As if reading his thoughts, Andy raised her hand and called him "Come here, Sammy" When she started calling him 'Sammy' six months ago it was his cover name, but by now he knew it was a nick name called with affection, the way the sound just rolled off her lips was a give-away.

He walked around the bed and faced her. Next to the bed was a comfy armchair and he thought of making his way there – she could see him, and he will not make her uncomfortable on the bed.

"Sorry, honey" her words caught him off guard halfway across the room.

'_She's apologizing? For what?! I'm the one who should apologize!' _ He cleared his throat with the intention to talk, but she started talking before he got a syllable out.

"I shouldn't have been so impolite to you during dinner, and I'm sorry. I'm just tired and exhausted, and I'm afraid of delivering these kids out in the middle of nowhere, and I have so many things on my mind I didn't even think about what's on yours, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"Can we talk?" his voice was hoarse, and he knew he was just buying some time until the words come to his mouth, hoping they'll be the right ones.

"I'd love that. But you don't have to. I know you have issues from the past haunting you, and I know you don't let a lot of people in. I don't want to pressure you into talking if you're not ready."

She moved back on the bed, making room for him to sit next to her. When he didn't move, she moved back some more and said "Come on, Sammy. It's okay. I'm not gonna bite your head off, though you might deserve it. I need to see you close, and I can't if you're standing."

He scratched his forehead with his hand, and decided to dive in to the deep water. He gently sat on the bed, and then lay down next to her careful not to hurt her in any way, their faces now so close he could feel the air off her nose.

Without saying a word Andy reached for the comforter and covered them both, creating a shell to protect _them_ from the outside world of unconfidence and instability, to shelter _him_. He looked so frail right now, she dreaded to know what it was that happened to him within the confinement of these walls to turn an innocent little boy to such a closed up man.

"Andy, dear. I want to tell you this, I _need_ to tell you. I just don't know where to start. It's a story I never told anyone, and I want to share it with you. By knowing it, you know the whole of me. You'll know me better that anyone else" And then he was stuck, not knowing how to move on.

"So, Sammy-Sam-Samuel-Clifford-DeCalma-Swarek-Huntington_, the third_ "she smirked "Nice to finally meet you, or is there another name I should add to that list?" knowing Sam, she figured the direct approach would be the right one.

"Nope, you've got it right. All of them are me. Well… Sammy DeCalma you know, and there are several other names from various UC jobs that don't count as _'me'_. Then, there's Sam Swarek – again, you know him."

Andy had to interrupt his speech "Sam Swarek? Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

Sam placed a finger on her lips shushing her. "Andy – don't. Don't stop me now, please" he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and continued.

"So that leaves us with making sure you meet Samuel Clifford Huntington, _the third_" he returned her previous smirk.

"Do I need to have an appointment? He sounds like a very busy person." Andy followed his tone of mischief.

"Oh, he is. He most certainly is. But I think he could make an exception with meeting you" Sam sighed in relief. Everything will be fine, and he will tell Andy the story. How could he fear to face his past when she was right beside him the whole time?

"This Samuel guy, he comes here a lot?"

"Every now and then, yeah. He comes here to play with Sarah's kids whenever work gets too much for him to handle. He was here more often when he was younger, though."

Andy looked in his eyes to see if he was still joking, and couldn't find a distinctive answer. She pushed him back with her hand, and stared directly in his eyes. "Are you mentally ill, Sam? It that your big secret from the past?" there was only curiosity in her voice, no judgment.

"What? Hell no, Andy. Nothing like that" Sam's reply was fast and sharp, and then he let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe this will be harder than he thought.

"So what's the story, Sam? You say you want to tell me, and then chicken out and play word games with me. It's not fair. If you don't want to talk it's okay, just stop fooling around if you DO wish to talk." She said harshly.

Sam cupped her cheek with his hand, looking straight in her eyes. "Andy, how can I start this? Arrgggg" he was frustrated. "I wish you were in my head, I wish you could read my mind and know what my childhood was like without me talking about it. Aaaarrrrgggggggg"

"Sam" Andy placed her hand on his and locked their fingers together.

He moved his eyes to the side, insulted. He was not used to being called plain "Sam" by her anymore. Were they back to square one when he was only her TO?

"Sam" Andy called again when she got no response for her first calling him.

"Look at me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." _This woman is amazing_, he thought, _she always read my mind. So how can she not know my history by now?_

"Well. Let's face it – you're too big to get out of this bed and start running" the sarcastic side of him rose before he could restrain it down. Sam bit his inner cheek hoping his last unneeded remark didn't cost him his marriage.

Andy just laughed

"I love you, you know that, don't you? And it's gonna take a lot more than some snappy comments to get me and these kids out of your life. Unless that's what you'd want…"

This was for sure nothing that he wanted. So he stopped again, raised his hand to his nose and thought for a second. He swallowed the lump stuck in his throat, and started talking. Like many months ago when Andy was telling him about Luke, he too found the darkness in the room a source for courage he needed to tell his story.

"My father was Samuel Clifford Huntington Jr., AKA Cliff Huntington. Born and raised by a snob rich family over at Nova Scotia. Never met his parents; never knew their names. When he was 19, his parents set him up with his father's business partner's daughter, Dotty. At first, love was budding and 12 months after they were married, Sarah was born. Sarah Ruth Huntington, honorly named after her two precious grandmothers." His last sentence in contempt.

"By then, Cliff proved himself to be worthy of the family business, and the business partners sent him to Toronto to start a new branch for the firm." Andy noticed his detached tone, and said nothing. Instead, she started stroking his arm gently, encouraging him to continue.

"As a business man, Cliff was sharp, fast, and demanding for fast results. At home he was the same, and expected the picture-perfect life, no questions asked. When things started to go south with Dotty, he started seeing other women, never concealing his indiscretions."

Sam took a deep breath and contemplated for a while before he continued. Andy was fully attentive to him, and stopped her hand from moving until he spoke again.

"When the opportunity to expand the business rose, he took it. He knew there were risks, and took it none the less. He expanded the business and entered a partnership with a good hearted man the likes of our dear old friend Anton Hill. My mom found out, and did nothing. There was nothing she could do - she was too far away from her parents, he prevented her from driving, and she was stuck all day at home with Sarah."

"When Sarah was 3 he was convicted of tax evading and some more – his so called partner bailed on him and he was sent to jail. The night before he left he came to my mother's room. By then they were sleeping in different parts of the house." His face crumbled before saying what came after that. He never forgave the man that gave him birth for that act, even when it meant that he would not otherwise exist.

"He forced her to show him how much she'll miss him and made her promise to stay faithful to him. My mom never spoke about it, but I think since Sarah was born he didn't touch her till that night, and not any night after that."

"By the time she realized she was pregnant he was already in prison, and would be out only two years later. My mom couldn't stay in Toronto under the prying, pitying eyes of her neighbors, so she convinced her family to let her live in this house. This was their summer house when she was little. This was her refuge." Sam's eyes shifted around the walls of the room.

Andy leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "We can stop now, if you want. It's okay, we'll talk about it some other day. I'm not going anywhere." She tried to relax the nearly sobbing man in her arms.

Sam shook his head. "No Andy. You must hear it from me, and it will be tonight. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to talk about it again." He patted her oversized belly with tenderness and affection. "This should be out before they're here, so I'll have room for them in my heart."

His remark brought tears to Andy's eyes. She thought his childhood affected his heart, but she never knew to what extent.

"I was born under this roof, and in the absence of my… Cliff, my mother named me after him. When I was only a few months old he came home for a vacation. Sarah remembers the day as a celebration – mom cooked, cleaned, went to the store to buy the foods he loved. We were never in demand for money, but my mom was a simple person, and didn't like all the fancy things he liked. Sarah and I were dressed in new clothing, she even took us to be photographed in those clothes."

"When he came back, Sarah ran thru the front door to him. He hugged her dearly, she was always Daddy's little girl when she behaved. My mom followed her with me in her arms, knowing Cliff didn't know about the new addition to the family. He looked at her through Sarah's hair, and when he laid eyes on me, he dropped Sarah to the ground, yelled _'you're a whore_' at my mom, got in the car and drove off so fast he nearly ran Sarah over. Sarah broke her arm when he dropped her."

Andy yelped in shock, but stopped herself from saying anything, as per Sam's request.

"He never came back. Through her parents, my mom learned Cliff was out of jail, that he was back in Toronto, and doing well. Every month she received a check by mail from her parents, and that's what we lived by."

"Looking back, those were the happiest years of my life." Sam sniffed.

"When I was 4 he was convicted again, same charges. When he was in jail he decided to make emends with my mom, and asked her to come and visit him. She went to visit him several times alone, leaving us with the neighbor for the day. By then she got her driver's license and was independent, though she never got a job."

"When I was nearly 6, his incarceration was nearly over, and my mom took us to meet him at prison. They decided to move back in together when he's out, so we had to meet him."

"That's the day of the ice-cream"

"Yeah, it felt so good to finally meet him, having seen him only in pictures before. I remember I was so hyper and giddy and excited. And then he offered to buy us some ice cream from the cantina, he said he loved pistachios the most. I've never tried that flavor before, so I thought I'd gain his affection by choosing the flavor he likes. Little did I know it was actually a test he was giving me, to see if I'm his son. He knew he was allergic to nuts, and it was a genetic trait. When the medics were called to take me to the hospital after I was in anaphylactic shock, he smiled at my mother and dryly said "So I guess he is my son, if that's his reaction to pistachios".

Andy's fists were clenched tight when she heard that. How can one man be so cruel, to jeopardize the life of a child just to prove that he is his own?

"But, if you're allergic to nuts, how could this be your favorite ice cream? I mean, you go and eat it to put your own life in danger?" Andy was rightly puzzled.

Sam smiled at her and looked her in the eyes "I love how you analyze every piece of information you hear and tag it somewhere to be used on the proper time. I love you."

She reached her hand to his hair and gripped a bundle in her fingers. "I love you too, Samuel"

_How did she know I need her to love me as Samuel as well? I didn't know that myself until now. I knew she loved me as Sammy, most likely even as Sam. But only now that she said she loved me as Samuel, I can start to let go of this. _

"I never had pistachio ice cream again, but I miss the feeling I had earlier that day so much, that the crave for that ice cream is, well, enough to make it my favorite, without eating it. Does it make any sense? Until now, no one ever got the irony of a man with nut allergy who loves pistachio ice cream."

He reached his arm and hugged her closer.

"One year had passed without any special events. Cliff tried to be the family man, and my mom was over the roof from happiness. Sarah was starting her teenage rebellion early, and life seemed right. When I was seven I went to a pajama party at my friend's house. I don't even remember the kid's name. What I do remember is that his parents went to sleep in the same room. That was something I never knew can happen. In my house each had his own room – Cliff's, my mom's, Sarah's and mine. Needless to say I never got to Cliff's room on the entrance floor."

"Some months after that, it was Christmas time, and Cliff threw a business party in our house. My mom worked hard for several days to impress his fellow workers and partners, and when the party was about to start he merely snarled at her appearance and obeyed her to go get changed. This was after she already got dresses. It annoyed me so much I decided to tell him that later that night."

"My righteous fighting husband, always protecting those in need" Andy commented proudly.

"I went to his room an hour later, to wait for him on his bed. It was already too late for a seven year old kid to be up, and I fell asleep on the bed. It wasn't long before he walked in the room with a woman in his hands. She was not my mother, and they were not holding hands. I was naïve back then, didn't know nothing about how marriages are supposed to work, and how men and women interact. When they sat on the bed I screamed in pain, and the woman shrieked in panic. Cliff held me by the ear and took me thru his own entrance door to the tool shed in the back. He locked me there for the night without me knowing what I did wrong and when he'll be back. I was wearing only my dress shirt and pants, and didn't even have a blanket with me. It was snowing, and I found a sack of some sort to cover myself with. The gardener found me the next morning."

"You told me about it when we just got to Doc's house."

"Yeah"

"You also said that you were left in that shed several more times"

"Yeah, well, after that night it didn't really matter what I did, I slept in the tool shed at least once a week. My mom hid a blanket for me, and some food."

"And the walkman with Moby Dick on tape"

Sam nodded.

"Two years went by and Sarah was attacked by some of Cliff's business partners during another party. She was only 13 and they took her life away. At a time her friends were talking about dates and periods, she couldn't leave the house alone, and knew she'll never have another period."

Sam started to sob. Andy slowly turned around to her nightstand where Sarah placed a small bottle of water, and handed it to Sam with some tissues. She then resumed her position next to him, not wanting to let him go for a second.

Sam relaxed and continued.

"When Sarah told our mom she wants to press charges against her offenders, Cliff went nuts and stormed out of the house. He came back an hour later with two large suitcases in his hands. _'You two'_, he looked at Sarah and me _'You're going to pack your bags and leave this house. Now!_' We did as we were told, not knowing what's going to happen. He ordered us to get in the car, and didn't allow my mom to come. He brought us here, and left us in the middle of the night not knowing how to turn the generator on. The next day a woman came from St. Catherine's. My mom asked one of her former friends for reference, and got us a nanny, until Cliff will come down. We lived with Mrs. Swarek ever since. Mom sent us money and paid her salary, when her parents died they left her a small fortune and this house."

When I was 15, Sarah was 19 and left for university. My mom convinced Cliff it would be good for his business to say his daughter is at Yale university, so he paid her tuition and dorms. The shock of being alone with Mrs. Swarek made me angry. I felt like everyone abandoned me. Mrs. Swarek was great, but she was not my mom. I started fooling around, and got caught selling stolen car parts - it was a dare between friends. That's when I met detective Charlie Walsh. The best thing that ever happened to me. He convinced me to put my effort back in school and graduate. Before I knew it, I was 18, and he married Mrs. Swarek."

"When I came to age, Cliff's father contacted me to join the family business. I don't even know what it was. My answer was in actions – the next day I enlisted to the police academy under the name of Sam Swarek, to show the only two people who really showed me their love, how much I loved them back."

"What happened to your parents?" Andy was afraid to ask, but her compassionate heart had to know.

"When I was back from my first UC I got a letter from a lawyer saying my mother died and my father spread her ashes over the ocean. I came back here to grieve, and it became a tradition. Whenever I finish an undercover job I come here for a couple of weeks before going back to work. Jerry and Oliver think I'm with Sarah and her kids. No one knows about the _Alpine_, or that Sarah is barren."

Andy was creasing her forehead and Sam knew something was bothering her.

"What is it?" he asked

Andy lifted his face so he'll look her in the eyes and not avoid them.

"Where is Cliff now, Sammy? He needs to know about these babies. He needs to know that you're doing well, maybe it will change something."

"When I got home after you busted my Hill case, I found a letter from Sarah. His lawyer contacted her to say he died and left us some money. I wanted to do nothing with that money. But then this whole thing started with Hill, and I had no choise."

"That's the appointment you had when we got married" this was a fact, not a question.

"Yes. I never wanted my father's money. But I needed to have some insurance you will be fine if anything happens to me. This is also the source of the extra money you noticed. I withdrew some of that money when I went to call Jerry."

Andy leaned her head forward, and kissed Sam gently.

"You're a good man, Sam Swarek. You will never be a Huntington, or a _third_ in my eyes. You are nothing like your father, and you were right to start a new life under a new name. I love you, and you will be a great dad." she smiled, waiting for his dimples which soon appeared on his face.

"Now, I want you to get out of bed, get undressed, brush your teeth and come back from my other side. I want you to hug me all night, and I can't turn around"

Sam sighed in relief and was quick to obey his wife's orders. When he got up, he felt the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders.

Sam never knew his past was pulling him back until he shared it with another soul.

His wife.

It took six months of whirlwind events, twists and turns to make Samuel Huntington a man at piece with his past.

* * *

The next morning Andy woke up with the urge to pee. She tried getting out of bed as fast as she could, but some drops still escaped her. Sitting on the toilet seat five minutes later, she realized it's not just pee leaking between her legs. She wiped herself with a toilet paper and sniffed it. It was definitely not pee.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Her yelling woke him up in a startle. It took him two seconds to jump off the bed, hand drawing his weapon from the nightstand, where he left it the night before.

He ran towards the bathroom, where her screams came from.

"Andy?" He found her sitting on the toilet seat, holding a piece of toilet paper near her nose.

Not what a cop would expect storming into a room with a gun at hand.

"Sammy, they're ready. What are we going to do? I can't do this alone. You helped them in there now you'll help them out. How would you help them out?! You've never done this before. Oh, god, Sammy!" she was clearly freaking out.

Sam didn't answer.

He knew he was not the right person for the job.

He left the toilets and knocked on the door next to his bedroom's. The door was opened immediately and Sarah was holding one of the bags Josh brought in from the car the previous night.

Sam raised his eyebrows at her quick response "come on, Sam, I think people in Timbuktu heard that yelling. Is she contracting already?"

Sam led the way back to his room, "check for yourself, sis. I'm out'a here."

"The hell you are, Samuel!" Andy screamed. "I need you here now, don't leave me alone!"

Sam looked at her and prepared himself for the task ahead. The closest he ever got to deliver a baby was that film they had to watch back in the academy nearly 15 years ago. And now he had to help Andy through that excruciating pain without any epidural or other anesthetics, here on the bed that was his own throughout his childhood.

"She's going to be alright, little brother. She's a fighter, and women have been doing this since the beginning of time." Sarah comforted him. now, go boil some water and get me my cup of morning coffee, I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day.

As she finished this sentence she turned to face her patient who was now in the middle of her first contraction.

* * *

Ten long hours later, Tommy and Jessie Swarek made their first appearance to the world. There were no trumpets, there were no birds singing in the background and there was no flood of visitors in the hallway waiting for the news.

It was only the two of them, and the four grownups who were in the house that greeted them.

* * *

The next morning, Andy was sitting on the bed.

She couldn't believe the boys were so big and made their way without harm. She was thankful and grateful Sam called Sarah to join them.

They were all sitting on the bed, Tommy in Sam's arms and Jessie nursing in hers.

She looked at Sam and the way he held Tommy in an unsure way.

"You'll be fine, Sammy. You already are" He leaned in and kissed her, smooching Jessie on his way.

"Careful there, daddy, you don't want to rush them to the hospital now. The world doesn't know they were born."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys!**

**I know the last chapter was a little too sad. Who knew Sam had such a bad childhood? Can he, as he himself said it, 'have more room for the twins in his heart' now that Andy knows the truth? And how are Andy's maternal instincts, after she grew up practically without a mother's figure?**

**Hope you like this chapter as well, as it brings Andy and Sam closer to home.**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy was sitting on a park bench, looking at Sam and the boys making snow angels on the fresh snow. She couldn't believe it was November again, the twins' second Christmas just around the corner.

Looking from the distance it was hard to tell which is Tommy and which is Jessie, they looked so much alike. They were totally identical to the passers-by, but not to her. Since day one she could tell them apart. Sam didn't believe her, and tested her a couple of times – handing her a bundled kid and saying something like "Tommy wants his mommy", it took her one look to see it was actually Jessie who was wrapped in there with only his nose and eyes showing out.

Andy laughed at the thought. After a while Sam, too, learned to tell them apart.

She had a rule against dressing them identically. She thought they should have a chance to show their own personality, so she bought them the same suits but in different colors, and then switched it between the two of them, so no one will always be green while the other is gray. When they went earlier today to buy them snow suits they wouldn't let her, though. They lay there on the store floor, both in screeching tantrum, screaming for the same suit. So they bought them identical suits and the teller had THAT look on her face.

The look only identical twins get.

That combination of _'ooh' _ and _'ahhh'_ and _'they're soooo cute!'_ look.

The look that made it practically impossible to be invisible when they were walking down the street – everybody noticed the twins, everyone looked back and took a second glimpse.

Under any other circumstances Andy wouldn't mind, and will be proud of their beautiful kids. But they were still on the run from Hill, and being invisible was what kept them alive.

She sighed when she started thinking back at what the two last years were like.

_It was the best of times and it was the worst of times_ was Charles Dickens' opening line _for a Tale of two cities._ More like twenty cities, for us. Andy reflected.

* * *

It started when the twins were six weeks. Until then they stayed at the _Alpine_ and got used to their new situation. Nursing was hard and painful at first, but Andy stuck to it. It was important for her from the mother-child-bonding point of view, though nursing twins was more than just double the nursing of one child at a time.

Sam pointed it out to her one morning when she was frustrated from another night of no sleep – if they switch to formula, it means they need to have fresh boiled water at all times, meaning they can't run from Hill. So she gathered her by now almost non-existing will power, and kept nursing them. And she never regretted it the least.

Sam and Andy left the house only to the porch. Sam didn't wander further, as he knew people in the neighborhood will recognize him.

Sarah came by every weekend with fresh supply of food and groceries to last till the next weekend, and to check on the boys, always happy with what she saw. Clearly her brother and his wife fell into parenthood much faster and smoothly than anyone would have thought, and she told them that.

* * *

A shiver ran through Andy's back thinking of her sister in law. _She could have been an amazing mother, but the world in its cruelty deprived itself from ever knowing._

Andy raised her hand and cleared some stray hairs from her face. Tommy thought she was waving at him, and stopped running around to wave back. Sam saw that and stopped, too. Jessie - always the last to catch up - was now standing still looking at her, and then flashed his huge smile at her and waved frantically. She couldn't see it from the distance, but she knew his dimples were on full display, like Tommy's and Sam's.

* * *

One morning, when the twins were six weeks old, Josh came by in his squad car. He just arrested a guy lurking outside his house, and the guy was identified as one of Hill's people. The _Alpine_ was only twenty minutes away from St. Catherine's and all their neighbors knew about it, so it was only a matter of time until someone will come snooping around the Alpine and find them.

They had to run away.

It took Sam twenty minutes to fold the cribs and put them back in the truck. Luckily most of their belongings were left in there as they didn't need them.

Next he had to fasten the babies' car seats, a task easier said than done, but he managed it alright.

In the mean time Andy fed the boys, and added another layer of clothes for the chilly morning. When they were ready she squeezed herself between the two car seats in the back, and they took off, not knowing where too.

Whenever the boys were hungry, Sam just pulled over at some remote side road and Andy nursed them without even getting out of her seat.

* * *

Andy folded her knees under her chin, and wrapped her legs with her arms.

* * *

The next 20 months were the same, more or less. They would drive in the night to avoid traffic and prying eyes, and then get to a new motel. Sam would look for a job and a place to live. Always in rent, always a fully furnished place, always a low-pay job knowing there will be no promotion and they'll not be around for the bonus than might come.

They tried visiting the shooting range as often as possible, and both started jogging and exercising at home to stay in shape.

Every 8 weeks they'll go back to the Alpine for the weekend to meet Sarah for a routine checkup on the kids and vaccinations, Andy never knew how Sarah obtained and paid for everything, as the kids were never reported or listed.

The world was yet unaware of their existence.

When the twins were 6 months old, Andy amused herself with the idea of getting a job, too. But there was no point – no matter what she'll do, her salary will be lower than what putting two kids in daycare will cost. And there was always the question of being able to leave in a hurry, so she stayed at home with the boys while Sam was at work.

It was good and yet frustrating, to say the least. She loved being with the kids, but it wasn't what she dreamed of.

When Sam's paycheck was not enough, they took some of Cliff's money, though they both hated doing that. It was filthy money.

* * *

Another bang of stray hair was tagged back behind her ear, as Andy kept reminiscing.

She remembered Canada day a few months ago.

* * *

Everybody were cheery and happy, and she was sitting there, wondering if she'll ever sing "The true north _strong and free_" again and mean it. The fourth of July was next, and "The land of the free and the home of the brave" was all over TV.

They were not free, and they had no home to be brave at.

Every day when Sam came back home she prayed he will not have a newspaper tagged under his arms, cause if he did – she'll have to pack their bags and they'll drive off to the night again, as they did more times than she can remember.

All their belongings summed up to what the truck's cabin could hold. They gave tha mattresses away when the boys were one year old and they needed more equipment. All her and Sammy's cloths were in two suitcases, the boys' in a third, and the dirty laundry in a fourth. There was no room for extra luggage, no room for mistakes.

It wasn't that Collins and Peck weren't doing their job, they were doing great – every couple of months there were some arrests made and another branch of Hill's business was stumped in the bud.

Somehow they got more power and trust and Hill never suspected them.

But Hill was like a lizard – you cut its tail off and it will just run to the corner laughing at you until it grows a new one. And Hill had so many tails, like an octopus.

* * *

"AAAArrrgggg" Andy blew air from her lungs.

Maybe she's just getting something, and that's why she's so sad.

Sam raised his eyes to her from the snow where they were now building a tiny snowman.

"Are you alright, honey?" there was concern in his voice, Andy didn't look good at all.

"Yeah, I think I'll just head back, I'm not feeling so good. Will you be fine with the kids?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage these two little chipmunks for a while. You go get some rest, I'll be with them this evening." With that he stretched both his hands and started tickling Tommy and Jessie, sending his hands into their jackets.

* * *

An hour later Sam walked back to their recent place of residence, one child in each arm.

He, too, noticed to looks the twins attracted when walking down the street with them, he also had an eerie feeling that when HE was the one to hold them, there were much more feminine looks flying their way, and it made him chuckle.

He loved the boys.

He never thought he could feel so blessed and have so much fun cleaning noses and wiping asses, but he did.

He hated the occasional jobs he had to take, he hated the fact that he could have been a detective by now, and instead of chasing bad guys off the streets he had to kiss the rears of some sleazy boy who couldn't wipe his own nose yet, but was his boss.

His favorite moment of the day was the minute he opened the door after a hard day at work, and two little monkeys ran to him, called him, hugged and kissed him, and started climbing up his back.

When they got home, he took the kids to the bath to wash their hands before supper.

Andy left him a pack of Mac and Cheese on the counter, so he got the hint of what their dinner will be tonight.

Opening the bathroom door he was surprised to find Andy crunching down near the toilet's seat. He quickly closed the door and rushed the kids to go play with their trains. He came back to the bathroom, and after a hushed knock he opened the door and walked in.

"Are you okay? Is it something you ate?" he sent his hand to gently stroke her back and comfort her.

"Yeah" she answered weakly and looked at him. He handed her a towel to wipe her face and she grabbed it and thanked him.

"You remember that bad flu I had like two years ago?" she asked

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think I got it again" she tilted her head to the sink, where Sam found a little plastic stick. He raised it with his hand, looking at the two little blue stripes.

A smile came to his face, and his eyes were widen and lit with a sparkle of tears. He looked at her and saw she was less happy than he was at these news.

"You know what? Take your time here, I'll go make the kids' dinner. You go back to bed and I'll make you some of that Chamomile tea you liked so much back then. When the boys are a sleep I'll come and we'll talk about this. Okay?" he leaned down and kissed her hair.

* * *

"I can't do this again, Sammy" she attacked as he walked in to their room some time later.

"Andy…" he pleaded

"No, Sam, I'm sorry. We can't."

"Andy, we both knew the chances when we didn't ask Sarah for a refill on your pills, and we never use condoms, so... you can't say you never thought this will happen. I thought you wanted a big family."

"I do, Sam. It's just hard. How can we fit another car seat in the truck? And another crib, and nursing on the highway again. I can't Sam."

"I'll follow whatever you decide, but I think losing this baby will be a mistake." Sam sat close to her on the bed, not knowing how to react to what she was just telling him.

"I'm not talking about losing this baby!" Andy's hands instinctively reached her abdomen as if protecting the embryo.

"So what ARE you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting a LIFE, Sammy. Something we forgot to dream about."

"The boys should be potty trained soon, they need to sleep in a bed and not a foldable crib, they need to meet some other kids to play with. They can't be home with me all the time. And I need a job, something to help my mind off things."

"I want a house, and a back yard with swings and slides and a tree house. I want to raise our kids as free citizens of this country. I want to have a date with my husband, knowing I can leave my kids behind with a sitter. I want my father to finally know and meet his grandchildren before it's too late."

"Look at the kids, Sammy. How many boys less than 2 do you know who chant the exits of the 401 by heart? Who recognize a diner's sign and can tell you if it's any good?"

"I'm talking about the fact that we made a promise to Tommy and Jessie before they were even born, and we keep on breaking that promise every single day."

Andy sobbed her angst away, eventually calming enough to fall asleep.

Sam sat beside her the whole time, contemplating about what she said and how to make it happen.

* * *

When Andy woke up the next day, she found two extra sets of hands and feet under her blanket. She knew Sam probably left early to work and brought them in, knowing she hates waking up alone in a cold bed.

She gently got up, trying to not wake them up.

She loved her morning coffee time, and she needed it before tackling another day in twin mayhem.

When she lifted the kettle to fill it with some water to boil, she found a note from Sam next to it.

"_You were right. This is **NOT** a good-bye. Wait for me at the Alpine_"

Andy looked around and realized their apartment was bare of all their personal belonging. She realized her husband – always a gentleman – already packed everything for her and left it in the truck, leaving only necessities for the upcoming day.

When the boys woke up, she got them dressed and brushed their teeth.

She picked the remainders of their belonging and left the apartment for good, hoping this will be their last rented place.

When she buckled the kids, Tommy asked her where his daddy is.

"He went to bring us home, honey" she said, praying Sam will come back safe for them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the last one in this fic. **

**As always, your reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam walked in to the Barn at an early morning hour. Despite the dim morning light outside, the place was already abuzz with morning shift about to start.

He walked down the familiar hall, noticing the few changes done over the last two years – a new coat of paint, new phones, the sofa in the lounge facing a different direction. All in all, this was still _home_, and the people greeting him were still _family_. Well... that was before he HAD a family, but no one here knew that.

He looked thru the glass wall at the Ds' office and searched for Jerry. When he found the room empty, he turned around and walked straight in the middle of Parade. Frank was caught midsentence when he noticed Sam's face at the door.

"Officer Swarek, glad to see you back!" Frank greeted with a cheering tone, an echo of cheers and calls followed.

Sam quickly searched the room, noticing his friends and rookies there. He saw Noelle was pregnant, and standing next to Jerry.

"Not yet, Best. Not yet. Can I talk to Jerry?"

Jerry rose from his lean against the back wall, and walked with Sam back to his office, placing a firm hand over Sam's shoulders. He waited till they got to the office to talk.

"So… what's up, Sammy boy? Why are you here? You know Hill will track you the second you walk back the streets of Toronto, right?" Jerry bombarded.

"Jerry… she wants to come home. _We_ want to come home." Sam looked at Jerry's hand and noticed the ring "you know what it's like when _they _want something. They get it, no matter what" He chuckled.

"What you have in mind, Sammy?"

Before Sam had the chance to say a word, Traci walked in.

"Hey, Swarek. Is everything alright?" she asked worryingly.

"Yeah, yeah" he avoided looking at her

"Can I help?" Traci knew something must be up

"Actually, there is something…" Sam's reply was fast.

* * *

The stench of vomit in the car was unbearable. Andy had to pull over at a gas station to get out of the car and breathe. She looked through the truck's window at the now sleeping Tommy and Jessie.

They never got car-sick before. They were so used to traveling she never gave it a second thought.

Not until today.

The boys really missed their father, and so did she.

It took them only 10 minutes of travel before they started, and then they just kept on throwing up, taking turns on who will get mommy's attention next. At some point she just gave up on cleaning them, knowing they're not too far from the _Alpine_ and she'll give them a good bath there.

Andy sighed, pulling herself together.

With the hormones starting to rage in her veins, the smell of vomit was more than she could bear.

She walked back to the truck's cabin and opened it, careful that no one was watching her – it will be suspicious if anyone saw their entire life packed together.

She rummaged through the bags until she found what she was looking for, and pulled it.

She climbed back to the driver's seat and placed Sam's plush Bambi doll at the passenger's side.

Happy with that, Andy buckled up, turned the car to gear and drove off.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Gail.

It was noon, and they expected no one.

She opened the door slightly, using the chain as a precaution, and was shocked to found him there.

"You!"

"Yeah, let me in, we need to talk" he was checking frantically both sides of his back while talking.

Gail closed the door for a second, said something to another person inside, released the chain and then the door flung open and Sam walked in.

When inside, he turned around to face her.

"What you want to talk about, Swarek?" Gail couldn't help being 'Gail'.

"I…" Sam didn't finish the sentence when he saw the expression on Gail's face alter. He turned around and found a gun pointed at his face.

"Nick?" Gail's puzzlement didn't escape Sam's notice.

"Gail, search him and take his gun. Then go to the room, get handcuffs and cuff him."

Gail was fast to obey.

_'Too fast'_ Sam thought.

When she returned to the room she had pink fluffy cuffs in her hands and Sam started to laugh.

"Seriously, Gail? Your parents know about this?" he teased

Nick's expression was not too pleased.

"Or is it yours, Nick?" Sam continued.

Things were not going the way they should have. He asked Jerry for their address to come here and plan with them how to take Hill down, and now apparently they're taking HIM down. He tried stalling time until he figures out a plan B to this situation.

Nick reached to his own pants' pocket and brought a cell phone out. He hit one of the speed dial buttons, and attached the phone to his ear, ready to talk.

"Hey, boss. Guess who just walked into my place right now? Yeah… ten minutes? Great!"

Sam couldn't help it. He stared at Nick and started cursing him. He tried keeping control of his tongue, because he had no idea who was bugging the place. If it was Hill people – they cannot know Nick and Peck are undercover, as that means there will be 3 dead officers today.

Nick's reply was sharp and painful. The back of his gun hit Sam's eye, and blood started crawling down his face.

* * *

Andy finished dressing the boys in their snow suits.

They were in the Alpine for nearly an hour, and the boys were cleaned and refreshed. They were a little hyper after they slept on the way, so she decided to take them outside and play with them.

The sound of a car crunching the gravel outside made her jump. She looked out through a window and saw a squad car. It was numbered 1509.

_'This cannot be good…'_

She took Tommy up in her arms, more as a comfort than anything else, and slowly walked to the door, opening it just in time as Traci was about to knock.

"Is he alright?" was all Andy could master off her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"He's fine, Andy. He just thought you might need the company, so he asked me to come."

"The company or the guard?" Andy asked, looking back at the car and seeing Chris waving at her.

"Both, actually. Now, can we go in? I'm freezing out here"

Back inside, Andy started breathing again, while Traci was measuring Tommy top to bottom.

"Well… I'll tell you that… I have all reasons to believe this is Callaghan's kid, but somehow he looks more like a Swarek to me… I don't know."

Andy laughed

"That's because he IS a Swarek, Tracy."

Tracy looked up at her, about to start an interrogation.

"Not now, Tracy, some day, I promise, but not today."

Tracy smiled at Andy in understanding, and looked at Tommy still in Andy's arms.

"So, little fella, what's your name?" she raised her hand and brushed the boy's thick dark wavy hair

"Tommy" he answered with much confidence for his age.

"What a nice name it is"

"Tommy 'ike grandpa Tommy" Tommy supplied, and Traci looked at Andy.

"He never met his grandpa yet, but he knows his name, right honey?" Andy dropped a big wet kiss on Tommy's cheek and lowered him to the floor. Tommy ran out of the room and Andy looked at Traci.

"Want some hot tea?"

"Love to, let's make some coffee for Chris outside, shall we?"

Tracy followed Andy to the kitchen, and five minutes later walked out to take Chris's coffee to him.

When she came back, Tommy was running to the door screaming.

"U'cle Josh here! U'cle Josh here!"

Tommy stopped and looked at Traci

"Who'we you?"

"I'm Tracy, Tommy, we met like two minutes ago"

"I'm not Tommy! I'm not Tommy!" The kid's reply made Traci chuckle, surely there were a lot of pretend games going around here.

"So who are you? A pirate? A sailor?" She followed along, remembering what it's like to be a mother of a two-year-old.

"I'm Jessie!" the kid's happy reply was not what Tracy expected.

"Jessie?!"

"Yeah, 'ike U'cle Jewwy and A'ty Twaci. Jessie."

Traci raised her eyes to the laughing Andy who came from the kitchen.

"So… there's **two** of them….?" Traci was dumfounded.

"Yup!"

"Way to go, Swarek"

* * *

Sam was sitting on his knees in the middle of a carpet.

Anton Hill was facing him, after Nick handed Hill his gun.

"So… Swarek… nice of you to finally join the party. I've sent invitations all over Canada for you, you know?" Hill's hissing voice sent shivers up and down Sam's spine.

"Take your phone out, Gail" Nick ordered her "Now, I want you to film every possible movement of this worm here. I want it all to be taped, and then when we're done with him we'll send it to the police. This will make McNally run to us faster than you can say SamSwarekIsDeaaaad." The way he prolonged the last syllable was creepy.

Gail took her phone, and positioned it horizontally at her eye level

"Shoot" she said when she started filming, and Sam couldn't laugh at the irony of the word she chose.

"Anything you want to say to the camera, buddy? A dead man's wish, perhaps?" Hill inquired.

"Nope" Sam said. He will not tell them he was with Andy these past two years. He will not even say her name.

Though her name was the last word he wanted to cross his lips when he dies.

"Hell no, Hill. Not gonna happen. Not today, not at all. You're not going to kill me." The thought of Andy gave him courage to fight.

"Are you sure?" Hill viciously laughed and pulled the trigger.

Sam fell down to the floor in pain. He looked down at his shirt, and saw the blood flowing all over the fabric, staining it crimson.

"Not over yet, Hill" Sam tried to get up, leaning sideways on his left arm.

"Really?"

Bang, another bullet crossed the room and stopped at Sam's arm.

This hit caused Sam to collapse on the floor in searing pain.

Blood started running to the carpet, and Sam saw Gail taking her phone away.

Sam closed his eyes and heard them talking in the room.

"Where's our bonus, Hill?" Nick asked

"Here" Sam opened his eyes just a bit to see an envelope crossing hands.

"You did this for a bonus?!" Gail yelled at Nick

"Babe, we need it for the baby"

_'Come on'_ Sam thought _'You got to be kidding me. What is it, contagious?'_

"You never told me about it"

"The boss was kind enough to offer it when I spoke to him about you not working at the bar anymore. Remember when you started doing the books two weeks ago?" Nick's hand was on Gail's face, his thumb rubbing her gently.

_'Oh, god' _Sam prayed_ 'I want to feel Andy like that again. Please!'_

He must have moved just a bit, and Nick came to check his pulse.

"He's still alive, boss. You wanna finish him off? Take this gun, it's a different caliber, he will bleed more."

Another bang from Hill's gun sent Sam to slumber land.

* * *

Sam woke up in feeling wrapped up. By the smell and the feeling, he figured he was rolled in the carpet he fell on. He heard muffled voices talking, and felt the movements of a car ride. They were taking him somewhere, probably trying to hide his body.

Only he wasn't dead. Not yet, anyway. He will fight them with everything he's got. Right after they take him out of this carpet and let him breathe first.

The movements came to a stop and Sam heard the van's door open.

He felt two people firmly gripping the carpet at both its ends and lifting him up. The carpet was then laid on something hard, and someone started rolling it, making him nauseous.

When the rolling stopped, Sam opened his eyes and saw flickering red and blue lights surrounded by trees.

Disoriented, he looked for familiar faces, until he found Jerry's.

"What the F***, Jerry? What just happened? You sent me there with a vest and they still shoot be and I'm bleeding! What was that?!"

Jerry stepped closer to Sam and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"THAT, my friend, was army boy's plan B. take a good look, these were plastic bullets with paint in them, except for the second gun. _That_ was real, you can check your vest. We got Hill killing a cop on tape, and now he's going to jail for a long, long, time…"

* * *

Traci's phone rang right after they took the boys to bed.

Traci saw the name on the caller ID, and walked out of the room, covering her mouth so Andy won't understand what she's saying.

30 seconds later she stepped back to the room, and handed the phone to Andy

Andy took the phone reluctantly, not being able to tell what was the expression on Traci's face.

"Hee….hee… hello…" She stuttered.

"Honey, we're coming home for Christmas"

A huge smile of relief covered her face, and she knew Sam's face were covered with the same smile, too.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So… they can go home! yay! In time for the holidays!**

**I finish this story here, as I have other ideas in my mind blocking me from taking it further right now.**

**The adventures of how will McSwarek work their way back to their old/new life and add kids to it is fascinating to me, and I promise to come back to it one day.**

**Any of you know any App that can take the voices off my head and turn them into word document? If there is such an App, I promise you the day will come very fast…**

**Until then, I say good bye, and hope to see you soon in my next fic, in a week or two…**

**Grace **


End file.
